Only The Lonely
by restive nature
Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.
1. Agenda Adjustment

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Agenda Adjustment

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: I have watched this movie soooo many times lately, it's on TV all the time. It was one of the first "grown-up" movies I ever watched with my mother. Along with "Dirty Dancing" it remains a classic to me and just for fun, I thought I would try this out.

Chapter One

Agenda Adjustment

"Excuse me, Mr. Spaulding?"

X5-494 was not at all startled by the person addressing him, even though he still wasn't quite used to the name that Manticore had created for him. For some reason, his inner sense of self balked at the name. But, his was not to question, it was to do and if this was what the government funded military operation into the quest for the perfect soldier had decided upon, he had no choice but to comply.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked calmly of the concierge, one he recognized from the front desk of the lobby of the hotel in which he was attending a party. Under cover of course, since that was the assignment. He strove for and had easily achieved the bored, slightly supercilious tone of those he was marked to infiltrate. Bored rich snobs, every last one of those peacocks and their hens dancing, laughing, chatting, drinking themselves senseless around him. 494 had to catch himself before he let maudlin take over. Really, yes the evening was quite boring, since if he'd been left to his own devices he would have much preferred an evening of beer and pork rinds, but duty was a harsh taskmaster.

"You've received a telephone call," the middle aged man informed him readily. 494 frowned, wondering who would be calling him right now. "If you'd care to come to the courtesy desk...?" The man trailed off. 494 nodded and followed after the employee of the hotel, weaving through the guests of the evening. Once outside of the main ball room, his ears ringing slightly from the sudden noise reduction, 494 shook his head slightly. It was a simple process to head over to the desk and take the waiting receiver from one of the young ladies that had been scheduled to work that evening. With a natural grace and charm he smiled his thanks, which the young lady returned unhesitatingly. But she had been trained well and moved away, down the desk a way to give him privacy.

"Alexander Spaulding here," he announced, still keeping his cover.

"Hey sir," the familiar tones of X5-684 came back to him and 494 relaxed. One of his teammates on this assignment.

"What's up?" he demanded softly, leaning to rest his arms on the desk. He knew immediately that there had to have been some new development and normally, he wouldn't have been that relaxed, but the week that his unit mates had spent with the additions to the team had bred some familiarity.

"Just got a call from base," 684 sighed. "Got a situation." That sounded ominous. "Looks like 308 was delayed incoming."

"And?" 494 muttered. How was that a situation? So 308 wouldn't be there that evening as planned to play the role of his girlfriend. He would be able to cover for that.

"And when she did get in, her levels were spiking," 684 continued in a rush. That was something 494 had discovered about the girl. She was competent as hell when it came to all things military, but there was still a streak of shyness in her that time and contact with the outside hadn't worn away yet. But 494 knew she was right. The second was a massive situation.

"Shit," he breathed out. Wouldn't do for the socially elite to be caught swearing in front of the hired help, even if it was just for the night. If 308 was in heat, a by product of those blasted scientists tinkering with their genes and introducing feline DNA to their own human markers, then she would be no good for this mission. And of course, all other available females had been introduced in their own rights with no possibility of substitution. "Okay, gotta improvise," he continued, his lower lip curving inward, his tongue caught between it and his teeth.

"We're working on it sir," 684 assured him, sounding a little harried. "Any possibility you can continue to stall?"

"No good," Alec grunted, venting a very small amount of frustration. "The old man is getting antsy. They don't like doin' business with lone wolves."

"Antiquated jackass" 684 chuckled. 494 grinned, in total agreement. But at least they had known this ahead of time and Manticore was willing to play by these rules. Society rules. "Oh hang on, five eleven wants on."

494 grinned. If ever he could consider anyone a friend, it was his unit mate and second in command X5-511. "Buddy, old pal, tell me you have good news."

"Hey Alexander," the voice drawled it out, amused at the events, especially since they weren't at his expense. "Just got the go on this. Home sweet has authorized use of an escort service."

494 blinked at that. Manticore brass was really going to trust this to an outsider. Well, they must have been desperate. Of course, everything about this operation was to be as low key as possible. Had they even thought of the multitude of problems that awaited them if someone recognized his "girlfriend"?

"Apparently, they've used the service before," 511 continued. "The girls are trained to be discreet and socially competent."

Mentally shrugging his shoulders 494 gave in. Well, they couldn't blame this on him if she were the one to screw things over. "All right, gimme the address." Even as he listened to 511 reel off the address, he noticed someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, got it, I'll be there soon." Recognizing the host of the event he was attending, 494 was already formulating his excuse. He replaced the receiver and pushed the phone back into place on the counter.

"Problem, Alexander?" Jonas Cale asked politely, though with a faintly sardonic smirk lurking underneath the veneer of politeness. "I saw you wandering out this way."

"My girlfriend," 494 smiled tightly. "She ran into some car trouble. I'm going to head over and pick her up. It'll be quicker than her waiting for a cab to get free."

Jonas Cale, head of Cale Industries, nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. We've been looking forward to meeting her."

"Yes sir," 494 grinned. Blatant crap. Jonas just wanted another piece of tail to stare at, since according to rumor, he'd already plowed his ways through the ranks of his company, his wife's society friends and any other nubile young thing that had crossed his path. His right hand dipped into his trousers to retrieve the car keys. He jangled them slightly, a clear indication of his intention to get the hell out of there, even if only for a little while. "Well, sooner gone, the sooner we get back."

"Yes," Jonas drawled, lifting his glass, his sixth or seventh, 494 couldn't be bothered to have kept track really, of bourbon. "Bring her to meet Margo once you're here. She can guide your young lady through the night and then we gents can finally get down to business."

"First thing," 494 agreed as he headed to the front door.

"Hello," a petite blond standing along a strip of sidewalk straightened up as a Mercedes roared past she and her friend. "That is one cherry piece of machinery."

Her friend, roommate and co-worker sniffed her disinterest. "It's okay. Looks like speed racer is havin' some trouble though," the dark haired woman grunted as the car suddenly swerved off the street to park haphazardly at a curb near the intersection. The brake lights stood out along the fairly deserted area.

The blond gazed consideringly at the suddenly stopped vehicle and then back at her friend. "You should take it," she finally decided.

"What makes you think that?" the taller woman demanded. "he, if it is a he-!"

"Oh believe me baby, that's a man's phallic fulfiller," the blond giggled. "Besides, I think J.J. is swinging by. And you know his preferences."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, if he's got a car like that..."

"A week's rent money," the blond agreed. "At least. Go work it girlie."

With a sharp nod, the brunette adjusted the cleavage that was damn near to already falling out of the tight red spandex dress she wore. Her hips took on a deliberately provocative sway as she headed up the street. She could see just dimly, the occupant of the car glancing up, probably catching sight of her in the mirror. His head swiveled once and then went back to it's original position.

Finding that the windows were rolled down, probably to enjoy the unusually balmy Seattle night air, the brunette leaned into the car. "Hey sugar," she fairly purred, her voice low and seductive. "You lookin' for a good time?"

The male, thank God it was, since she'd never been able to swing that way, glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I wish," he chuckled, his voice smoky, curling around her like a lover. He was good looking, in a male model kind of way. Something that said you can look but it'll cost ya to touch. Dirty blond hair, a classically lined face with no obvious blemishes and full and pouty lips. Couldn't tell about the eyes in the dim interior though. "Actually, I'm looking for a place."

"Well, that I can do too," the brunette smiled. "Five dollars and I'll get you where you're going."

"What?" the exclamation was bitten off in surprise and the brunette smirked. "You charge for directions? You can't do that!"

"Baby," her smile widened, lighting up her whole face," I can do anything I want. I ain't lost." She turned away from him and his shocked expression to lean herself against the car. Her ass was able to rest up against the window sill of the door, providing ample cushioning. It was one of her good features. Hell, thanks to genetic manipulation, every feature was good. A fact that she capitalized on nightly.

"Damn it," she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Better make up your mind sugar," she chuckled. "Price just went up to ten."

"Oh fuck it!" the guy snarled and as she turned back, she caught him pulling a wallet from the seat beside him. "All I've got are twenties." Well that wasn't a smart thing to announce, especially in this slum land. She pulled open the car door and climbed in.

"For twenty I'll take you there myself," she announced, settling herself in. "Or give you a hand job. Take your pick."

The guy just blinked once, long and slow. "Actually got my own, thanks," he announced, lifting his hands off the steering wheel. "Just directions, to Euclid."

"Easy peasy," the brunette smiled as she turned to pull the shoulder belt across her form. "Keep going straight for two blocks then take a right at the lights."

"That's it?" 494 asked, his countenance taking on a slight scowl. The brunette close to him, closer than the car allowed and by rights she ought to be, chuckled and shook her head in the negative.

"Nah, that's just to get you started," she explained. "God, Kiki was right. This actually is a sweet ride."

"Glad you like it," 494 replied acerbically. He was surprised to find that he was annoyed that she was paying more attention to the interior of the car than to him. Of course, he had known immediately what she was. He'd run into hookers before and unfortunately, Manticore didn't provide enough downtime on missions to engage in any... illicit rendezvous. Of course, with a little cunning, 494 had managed a few trysts and romps and not always necessarily with prostitutes. But tonight, he had the mission objective to keep him on track. Remembering this, he followed the girl's instructions and soon found himself waiting for more.

"Left up ahead," she lifted her chin, staring straight ahead, "and then about four blocks and you'll hit Euclid."

494 was glad to know that he'd been at least fairly close to his destination. He wanted to get this taken care of quickly, efficiently and with as little fuss as possible. "Gotcha," he acknowledged, his hands deftly maneuvering the vehicle through the street as they came upon other vehicles.

"So what's on Euclid that's so pressing?" the brunette asked and suddenly 494 couldn't quite answer past the lump forming in his throat. Her fingers... on his leg... climbing up to his crotch. He shifted minutely, should have been barely noticeable, but obviously she was more observant than the rest of humankind when her giggle told him that she had noticed. But she also didn't stop. Of course, this was her business and she'd be a very poor hooker if she were to give up after one no.

"Got an appointment to keep," he answered, his tone not encouraging any more questions and her interest slipped away as if it had never been.

"'Kay," she nodded. "Got an address to go with the street?"

"Uh," 494 barely thought, the number burned into his mind, just like thousands of other pieces of by now useless information. "2158."

"Carlton's place?" the brunette seemed startled. "Oh." Obviously she knew what the place was.

"Yeah," 494 grunted in amusement. He liked catching people off guard. Their expressions were so funny. "Problem with that... uh, what do I call you?"

And with that, she was right back in the game. Her eyes came to rest on his face, her face turned slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Whatever you like sugar," her voice was liquid honey again.

494 chuckled. He should have known. "I got plenty of ideas, no time to debate and even less patience right now," he informed her. "So whatever name _you_ want is fine."

"You can call me Max," the name was breathy, drawn out, the X at the end softened considerably. 494 thought he understood why. Typically a boys name, it wasn't what he was expecting. No, after he'd heard her reference Kiki, probably the blond she'd been with, he'd been expecting something a little more exotic, given her dark looks or even babyish. But Max, it had a hard edge to it and it suited her, the glimpse of steely determination that he caught in her eyes. Determination to survive this world. "And what can I call you, beside sugar, baby and honey?" she teased back.

494 found that he still didn't like the name Manticore has assigned him, but it didn't matter. The more chance he used it, the more natural it might sound coming out of his mouth. "Alexander Spaulding at your service," he grinned lazily, wondering if she'd make any connection to a name of importance. But apparently that wasn't what concerned her.

"Hmm, Alexander," she tested it out, her head tilting thoughtfully. "Not a bad name for a liar."

494's head swiveled so drastically to look at her that he was sure he heard his spine crackling in protest. "What!" How the hell...? What did...? How did she know? But, she looked so amused, it couldn't be what 494 thought.

"Unless of course, you got unfinished business there that I'm sure the cops'd love to hear about," she went on, though Max thought to herself, it wasn't like she'd ever tell those little pissants anything. Not after the way they liked to harass her and her girls and then turn around and expect free favors. She'd disabused them of that notion immediately upon arriving in town. "But then, if you were the one that started the fire, you'd already know how to get there."

"Fire?" 494 repeated, his mind tumbling around, trying to make sense of what she was telling him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know," she stated with a little relief. Although, it would have been nice to be able to tell Ramon Carlton that she'd found the perpetrator of the arson that had nearly brought his business down around his ears. "But I thought you had an appointment?"

"Wait, there was a fire?" 494 wanted to get that clear.

"Couple weeks ago," Max affirmed. "Though I thought they'd made all the arrangements for the girls for new pick up locale. So I'm wondering..."

"A friend of mine recommended the place," 494 grunted out. "Word of mouth and the guy he got it from hadn't been there lately."

"Ah," Max nodded. "Though you should know they don't usually accept walk-ins."

"How do you know so much about it?" 494 demanded. A hooker with ties to a high quality escort business. Unless it was...

"Ramon," the name rolled of her tongue with the flair of accent intended in the naming, "is a client of mine."

"A client?" 494 repeated, grinning lasciviously. Of course. Max grinned back.

"Hey, he's got rules," she defended her friend and sometimes lover. "No dipping in the company honey pot. Makes for nasty lawsuits."

"Good to know the guys got some ethics," 494 mused, before he let out a frustrated sigh. Just then, the charred ruin of the building he'd been searching for came into view. "Damn."

"Yeah," Max agreed, her own eyes drawn to the ruin. "Pretty damn lucky no one was seriously hurt. Ramon, Angelique and a couple other girls were still there when it broke out. Almost got trapped inside."

"It spread fast?" 494 asked, well aware of the methodology of arson in it's many forms. Beside him, Max nodded. She could still remember that night. She'd been the one, drawn by the fire and the smoke, to bust in and get them out, before any city service had even had a chance to respond.

"Too fast," she confirmed. "Police found accelerants that Ramon said weren't there before. Someone had a grudge."

"Well damn," 494 repeated himself. "What the hell am I gonna do now."

"Was it an emergency?" Max asked kindly. 494 nodded.

"Sort of," he mumbled. Then his eyes widened at her suddenly knowing grin. "Not like that," he protested. "I've got this business deal going. But the guy I'm working with doesn't like 'loose cannons'." He formed air quotes with his fingers. "So when I told a friend of mine, she agreed to play my girlfriend, but then she got sick. I just need someone for a week."

"Ramon's girls could have handled that," Max nodded. "In fact, they're damn good."

A sudden thought occurred to 494 and he twisted in his seat to regard her. "So if Ramon is such a good friend of yours, why aren't you workin' for him?"

"Oh, believe me, he's tried recruiting me before," Max laughed, throaty, rich and deep. "Many times over."

"So why not," 494 wondered. "I mean, it's got to be better than walking the streets."

"It could be," Max shrugged one shoulder. "But I like being my own boss, plus I don't have enough saved up for buy in yet."

"Buy in?" 494 didn't understand her meaning exactly.

"Yeah, I could get a job here. I mean, Ramon and Angelique were giving me _society_ lessons," she explained, a small part of her wondering why she found it so easy to talk to this guy. Probably because he was a stranger. "Unfortunately, Ramon can't outfit all the girls. They do have some stuff available, but you got to provide your own wardrobe, baubles, shoes, the whole dealio. And I've got obligations. Makes it hard to save up."

"Obligations?" he prompted. What, a child to care for? Which wasn't difficult to believe, since, well, it was one of the major results of her line of profession. Something that happened no matter how protected you thought you were.

"Yeah, food, rent," she giggled. "I kinda like having a full belly when the mood strikes, you know." She didn't mention the family that she was also looking for, and the exorbitant fees the private investigator was charging her.

"Oh yeah, I got that," 494 chuckled, rubbing a distracted hand across his own taut stomach. Thinking about it, he realized that he hadn't eaten much that evening except hors d'ouevres and scotch that night. But then, her earlier words flashed in his mind. _Society lessons_. And she wanted to get a job here. Maybe... No, he was crazy for thinking it. But hell, he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. If anyone at Manticore asked, he could say she was new. Maybe her friendship with this Ramon Carlton would get him to cover, with a bribe thrown in if necessary. And any blunders she might make, well it wasn't as if society were perfect. Far from it. Many things excused when one was in high temper or deep cups.

"Say Max," he drawled, catching her attention back from her perusal of the blackened building. "Feel like going to a party?"


	2. Beautiful Girl

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Beautiful Girl

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Two**

**Beautiful Girl**

"A party?" Max repeated, her thoughts tumbling. "What kind-?" she began to ask, but realized that Alexander had already explained. High class. One he would have needed Ramon's escort's for. Yeah, she could do that, but...

"I mean, you said your _friend_," there was emphasis place on that and she wasn't sure why, but Max dismissed it for the moment, "was training you." 494 pursed his lips thoughtfully. This would be an easy solution to a FUBAR'd mess. "Look, it wouldn't be that difficult," he continued, seeing and sensing her hesitation. "Just meet and greet some people, have a few drinks, maybe a few dances. Think you could handle it?"

Max waved that concern away. "It's not that," she chuckled. "I can definitely handle _that_. No, I was just thinking how much I'd charge." Her face grew thoughtful again.

"I don't suppose you know Carlton's scale?" 494 grunted. Crap, how much was this gonna cost?

"Tell you what," Max finally decided with a nod. "My goin' rate's a hundred for the night. Throw in the dress I'll," she glanced down at herself, looking amused, "obviously need, shoes and stuff, your treat and I'm in. Easy money. What d'ya say?"

494 rapidly thought it over. Just one night and then he could pretend that she had been called home for a family emergency. Yeah, that'd work. Introduce her to Jonas and he was in. "I say, do you know where you can pick up those threads?" The slang rolled easily off his tongue. Manticore knew, he'd had enough practice in Common Verbal class.

Max nodded. "Actually, just down the street is Tiente's," she pointed and 494 started up the Mercedes again. He pulled into the street as she continued talking. "That's who Ramon uses. And they're usually opened late, for last minute emergencies."

"Emergencies?" 494 laughed. "What about clothes could be an emergency?"

"Things you wouldn't believe," Max tittered as she pointed out the shop she was talking about, well down the street and on the opposite side. 494 deftly maneuvered the car around and parked not ten steps away from the dress shop, relieved to see that indeed, true to the hooker's word, there were people inside. Max had already climbed out of the car and was striding confidently towards the main door. She paused once to wait for him. Realizing that he was needed to pay, 494 quickly retrieved his wallet, stuffed with the credit cards that Manticore had seen to and, locking the Mercedes and setting the alarm, followed after her.

It was a strange world he walked into. Again, like at his hotel, the Centrium too, almost like the Pulse had never happened. Soft background music was playing, every item in the building, from the clothes and other merchandise right down to the carpeting was looking brand new or extremely well cared for. There was even the scent of perfume in the air, tickling at 494's nose. He let the door swing shut behind him as he followed Max as she made her way to an older lady that 494 judged to be in her mid to late forties.

Max let out a soft, "Marjorie?" and the woman immediately swung around, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Maxine," the woman, more gray in her hair than the soft brown it had obviously been, greeted enthusiastically as she stepped forward to embrace the girl. 494 was a bit surprised. As far as he had seen in the outside world, classes weren't _that_ close. Or perhaps Max was one of _those _hookers and this Marjorie had been a client as well. Well, whatever the situation, 494 was glad for it. "So what brings you to my establishment this evening?"

Still with one of the woman's arms around her shoulders, Max turned and gestured to 494. "This is Alexander Spalding," she introduced and 494 straightened up, employing the smile that had seemed ingrained since his birth, designed to flatter, charm and seduce all at once. But the old broad it seemed was a woman of the world when all she did was tinkle a laugh at his little ploy. "He was heading over to Ramon's, but he didn't know about the fire."

"Oh dear," Marjorie sighed, her hand sliding down Max's back and then around and away until she held it out to 494. "I'm sure that was a bit of a shock."

494 took the proferred hand and deftly turned it and raised it to his lips, brushing a soft, dry kiss across her knuckles. Laughter tinkled again and her hand squeezed his back lightly. "It was," 494 agreed. "But luckily, Maxine," he stressed the name, arching an eyebrow at Max, who merely rolled her eyes, "agreed to help me out this evening."

"And you'll find no one better," Marjorie declared immediately. 494 was by that point, a shrewd judge of character and not at all surprised to find the woman's brown eyes calculating, sizing them up. "So, what services can I provide? Whose 'do' are we doing?"

Max, unsure, only knowing that it was a high society party, gave a tiny shrug, deciding to let Alexander field that one. Easily sliding his hands into his pockets, completely at ease with his current surrounding's, 494 gave the woman the information she needed. "Cale Enterprises. They're celebrating the business' twenty-fifth anniversary. Jonas Cale's wife Mar-!"

"Margo Cale," Marjorie broke in, nodding, even as she snapped her fingers at one of her employees to get her attention. "She's taking her turn hosting tonight at the Centrium Hotel. Big ballroom, although she would have liked to book the whole hotel for her own amusement." 494 smothered a grin. That did seem like the kind of thing Margo Cale would have wanted. But before he could say any more, Marjorie was already throwing out instructions to the girl. "Sandra, set seventeen please. And tell Jeannie that I'll want something up. And Marianne needs page sixty-four." She turned back to the couple. "This will be a rental, I presume?" She glanced between them but 494 wasn't quite following. But Max nodded.

"What the hell would I do with it tomorrow?" she chuckled, absently fingering a midnight blue dress.

"Sell it back to me for rent money," Marjorie tinkled again and then reached to take the girl's hand. "Not that one dear. Queen Tina was in last week drooling over it. Didn't fit her hips."

"So?" was Max's defiant reply.

"They don't call her Queen because of royal blood my dear," Marjorie sighed. "One glance at you looking drop dead gorgeous in what she couldn't have and it would be off with your head. And her whole entourage will be in force tonight." Heaving a bored sigh tinged with disappointment, Max let the material fall from her fingers and Marjorie gave her an encouraging smile. "Now, let me get everything together and I'll be right back. Mr. Spalding, how do you take your coffee?"

494 straightened up once more. "Black, please." He was only minutely startled, but then realized that he'd have to do something while he waited for the hooker to get changed. He waited until the woman set off and was out of earshot before turning to Max. "Boy, she sure knows whats the what, huh?"

Max shrugged one shoulder, her attention still lingering over the dress. "It's her job to know sugar. She probably knows better than Margo Cale does, who exactly is at this party tonight. And two minutes after it ends, she'll have all the gossip. Whose mad at who. Whose sleeping with who. You know, the down and dirty fun stuff."

He couldn't help it. 494 laughed. "Probably," he agreed and then cut off conversation as the girl Sandra returned with a steaming mug of coffee for him as well as a plate of finger sandwiches that she placed on a tiny table next to an overstuffed easy chair.

"There's some reading material here sir," she instructed and 494 could see the fairly wide choice of magazines. "And Max, if you'll follow me, magic time!"

Sharing an amused glance with one another, the pair did as they were bid, Max following after the sweet shop girl and 494 taking a seat to sip coffee and thumb through magazines, wondering how long this was going to take and what excuse would cover that amount of time.

494 wasn't interested in the magazines, but he dutifully thumbed through one of the more general ones. Thankfully they weren't all female and fashion oriented. The shop must have had a fair number of disgruntled husbands and or boyfriends cooling their heels if they also thoughtfully provided this little service. And he had to admit it was fairly nice as his free hand strayed absently to the plate of niceties that they had given him. Lifting a spiraled confection to his lips and biting down, several flavors popped in his mouth and he almost let out a sigh of contentment. He really could get used to this life. But the dry realistic voice that wreaked havoc in his mind at moments like this, reminded him that it was all pretend. Though, he did have several more days of it, before it was back to the real world.

Thinking on that, he glanced down at his expensive designer watch that had been furbished for the mission. One that he'd have to return when done, or account for if lost or broken and realized that almost twenty minutes had passed since Max, or as he probably should take the hint from Marjorie and call her Maxine, had disappeared through the curtained partition into the back. Still flicking absently through the magazine, he paid no attention to the articles as he thought over what he was going to tell Jonas about being so late with his girl. Of course, what Maxine had said about clothing emergencies might work. It would also set her up as the flighty socialite he would need her to be and help her fit right in with the other wives and girlfriends.

At that moment, 494 had combed through his mind and was indeed grateful that he had never spoken the name of his said girlfriend. Always referring to her obliquely. Manticore had provided what cover their operative would be using when she finally showed up, Denise. But seeing the girl he had chosen, Max, 494 felt that there was no way that she could pull that off. It just... didn't suit her. Not like Max did. He smiled at his thoughts then. He was waxing philosophical about names when in truth it didn't matter. He would introduce her as Maxine and because she was being paid for it, she'd go along with whatever he said. It was then that 494 realized that he hadn't called his team to let them know this new development. He straightened up in his seat, dropping the magazine back to the coffee table and reaching for his cell phone.

Knowing that he would probably be heard in the shop and knowing that maintaining cover was tantamount to success in this mission, 494 decided to head outside, only to be met by the girl, Sandra.

"Everything all right sir?" she asked softly and deferentially. 494 smiled and held up the phone.

"Business call," he explained shortly. She nodded and stepped out of his way.

"Of course," she simpered back at him. "I'll just top up your coffee for you then."

It wasn't necessary, but he didn't care. He just needed to get somewhere a little more private. And to that end, he climbed back into the car. There he knew things would be okay. And it was there that he realized that he had several messages waiting for him on the phone. He swore softly, forgetting that he had turned it off. He hadn't needed anyone calling and hassling him while he was out on this side mission. He ran through several frantic messages from 511 and dialed the number of the hotel they were stationed out of.

"Finally!" his unit mate growled as he answered his phone. "Where the hell have you been sir!"

"Fixin' Manticore's screw up," 494 answered cheekily, grinning widely.

"So you know?" 511 sighed. "Sorry man. I tried calling ahead to let them know you'd be in and what you needed, but all I got was a recording that due to a fire they were temporarily out of service. And then I tried tracking down the owner to see what we could set up, but he was unavailable-!"

494 decided to cut through the rant. "Hey, it's handled man. Don't worry."

"When it comes to you I always worry," 511 shot back. "What did you do?" 494 could hear the accusation and yet at the same time admiration that the problem would be handled.

"Actually," 494 drawled, glancing in towards the shop. He didn't see movement in the front yet. So he could talk still. "Well, I found a girl that Carlton apparently has been training.

"But she's not one of his girls yet, huh?" 511 could read between the lines of what his friend was saying better than any other. "How come?"

"Money," 494 responded tightly.

"Huh?"

"Well, she's a..." he paused, wondering what his mission minded friend would think of his solution. But hell, better to just get it over with. "She's a hooker." There was a moment of silence and then a hoot of laughter.

"Now's definitely not the time for that 494," 511 admonished. "And I do seem to remember a cocky sixteen year old bragging that he'd never have need of procuring _those_ services, hmm?"

"Oh shut the hell up," 494 growled. "That's not the service I hired her for. She's playing her role tonight and then she'll get called home for a family emergency." 511 laughed even as he thought it over.

"That's workable," he finally decided. "You said that Carlton was training her?"

"Or so she says," 494 sighed, checking once again if the girl was ready. "Guess she doesn't have enough money to buy all the equipment to go with the job and she's hooking to make the rent."

"Hey, it's a large life out there," 511 replied softly. "Can't blame a girl for doin' what she's gotta do. Not everyone gets a free roof over their head and three squares a day."

"Yeah, we're a lucky bunch," 494 responded dryly. "Anyway, I'm just waiting for her to finish getting ready. And I'm gonna need more cash. I'm footing the bill for tonight. even it it is just a rental."

"You mean Manticore's footing the bill," 511 retorted. "And speaking of, I better report in on the situation and get the official go ahead."

"Think there'll be any problems?" 494 wondered aloud.

"Doubt it," 511 responded cheerfully. "After all, they pride themselves that they taught us all to think outside the box."

"True," 494 conceded. He caught a flicker of movement from the shop window and saw the shop girl gesturing to him. "Anyhow, gotta go. Looks like my date's ready."

"Good luck man," 511 laughed again. "Sounds like you just might need it."

Oh never," 494 blurted out. Without waiting for his second's reply, he pushed the end call button and flipping the phone closed, climbed out of the car. He acknowledged the girl's wave with a quick jerk of his chin. He hurried in the shop, determined to get this evening over with.

"Sorry," the girl apologized as she held the door for him. "Miss Marjorie thought you might be in a hurry and Maxine is ready."

'If she was so ready, then where the hell was she?' 494 wondered to himself. But then, the curtains parted at the back entrance and 494 was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. One long, slim leg presented itself through a curtain of diaphanous material and then the rest of her appeared, poised, in the doorway. The ice blue gown that the proprietress of the shop had chosen was a startling change from the bright red dress Max had worn previously. And it was not a choice that 494 thought would have looked good with the woman's dark coloring and caramel toned skin, but she pulled it off. He let his eyes roam appreciatively up the package presented before him from the tips of her toes in open toed high heeled sandals to the top of her head, appreciating the curls cascading up and then around to curl down over one bare shoulder. Surprisingly, 494 focused on that shoulder longer than he would have thought. If he'd thought about it, he would have said he was a leg man. Or maybe it was the breasts. Or possibly the ass, Manticore knew he loved well rounded firm globes that jiggled just a little, but he was getting away from what he should have been thinking. Maybe it was because the shoulders were bare, the dress cutting across the line of her body, but providing ample cleavage as it supported her bosom, to close in tightly about her pert waist before falling in a straight line to her ankles. As Max dropped her pose and began to walk towards him, her hands clutching a tiny, delicate matching purse, 494 could see that there was a slit in the dress, ending at mid-thigh, showing a tantalizing morsel of flesh in the form of well muscled, toned leg.

Shaking his head slightly, 494 let a grin settle over his face as Max halted before him, waiting for his approval. He could see the flash of apprehension in her eyes. He held out his left hand to take her right and with a deft movement, spun her in a little circle, appreciating again how well formed she was. He pulled her in close, strangely liking the way she tottered just a little on her high heels, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. Her hands came up to brace herself against his chest and he inhaled the familiar aroma from her skin that had pervaded the entire shop.

"You are going to blow them away," he murmured decisively. "Right?"

She pulled back a moment to gauge his seriousness, sensing that he knew she needed a little bolstering right then. And suddenly Max was quite sure that she could do this. She'd been trained to do this. Blend in, fit in, charm and seduce. Manticore had started it and nearly ten years on the mean streets of the world had honed her instincts fr this. "Damn straight," she nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Good girl," 494 approved. "All right, let me go take care of this." He gestured with his free hand to her ensemble, including the single teardrop diamond pendant she wore around her neck. "Worth every penny by the way, and then we'll get out of here."

Max nodded and was surprised to feel a slight chill surround her when he moved away, mourning the loss of the body heat that had been radiating off of him. But she was distracted when Jeannie, the hairdresser Marjorie employed, brought her a sack containing the rest of her belongings. Not that there was much. Her dress, shoes and oversize bag. Wondering if she should leave it behind, Max knew it would be safe in Tiente's, suddenly decided not to. After all, they would be closing well before their evening was over. And once done with the party, she would need her own things to change back into before heading back home. With a quiet thank you, she took the two bags and carefully made her way to the front where Alexander and Marjorie were finishing up their transaction. Alexander was slipping a credit card back into his wallet before flipping it shut and sliding it into his trousers. Max wondered momentarily if he'd be amenable to being called Alex. The other was a mouthful every time to say, but it was totally his call. Maybe the nickname was for close friends only. Something she certainly wouldn't register as.

Realizing that the pair had turned towards her, finished with their business, both of them smiling indulgently at her

"All right," Marjorie cleared her throat, directing her words to them both. "I'll see you tomorrow and you'll get the deposit on the necklace back, Mr. Spalding"

"If I can't make it," Alexander spoke with a casual air, "we'll just courier it over and you can credit that card back." Marjorie nodded her agreement and turning, Alexander held out his arm to Max. Tucking her arm through his as Ramon had taught her, Max smiled up at him and then threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Marjorie."

"Not a problem sweetie," Marjorie rejoined immediately. "For you, I was happy to. Have a good evening."

"Oh, we will," Alexander saved her the trouble of responding. He held the door for her to proceed them and as she walked through that portal, Max felt as if she were stepping into a new world. She let the mantle of confidence fall about her shoulders, knowing only that even if she had balked at it in the past, this really was something she'd been born to do. And now she was doing it on her terms. She never once realized that this new confidence had sparked an unexpected admiration from the eyes that followed her every movement.


	3. Snake Charming

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Snake Charming

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Three**

**Snake Charming**

"So what's the dealio?" Max asked politely as she settled herself back into the Mercedes. Alexander had helped her into the car, just as a gentleman should. Max had wanted to balk at the presumptuousness of it, but then recalled how Ramon had explained that none of these societal rules were anywhere within the twenty-first century. More like the seventeenth. And this was how Alexander was raised or trained and if she expected to get paid, she'd have to play along with it. And once he'd done that, he'd hurried around to the front of the car and taken his place in the driver's seat. Max wondered idly if he'd maybe let her drive before the evening was over. But, boys and their toys, on par with the manhood and she knew he'd probably be shocked and affronted that she wanted to lay her blue collar working class hands on that steering wheel. It was just as well, she was too content with the Ninja 650 that she had stashed in her apartment.

"The what?" Alexander shook his head, a small frown gracing his lips as he started up the engine. Max winced and bit her lip. No slang. Yeah, that was a huge one. Grr, she decided, might as well get into the role now. Had to drop her flava, as one of her close friends would have put it.

"What I meant was," Max straightened up, her manners as prim and proper as if she too had been born with silver utensil firmly ensconced in her delicate feminine mouth. "What exactly will be the cover story that I'm role playing tonight? I understand that I'm the girlfriend, but the background that you and your friend decided on would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh right, right," Alexander nodded rapidly, glad that she was willing enough to get down to business. Of course, that was probably how she ran things. Get in, get it done and get gone, moving on to the next customer. Resting on her... laurels, didn't bring in the bacon. "Well, Denise and I," he began, deciding to go with the name Manticore had provided, "didn't really have to come up with much, since we've known each other for a while."

"So that's my name for tonight?" Max queried and then grimaced. "Do any of these people know her?"

"Not one," 494 denied. "And that can be the name, although I'm pretty sure that I never did tell anyone her name. So if you want to use your own name, it should be fine. It'll be easier for you to respond to." And he was already throwing her into the deep end. Letting her keep her own name would help keep up the ruse.

"Or we could say that my middle name is Maxine and I prefer it," Max interjected. "And that you only call me Denise when you're annoyed at me."

"That's good," 494 decided, pleased with how rapidly her mind worked. Once again he felt confident that this was going to work out. "We'll go with that in case it comes up. So... last name...?"

"It's Gueverra."

He wasn't sure if she were lying or not. He thought it entirely possible that she was, since it wasn't the smartest idea for a girl to give out her real name, both of them to customers that could track her down with them. Although he doubted many of her customers, Ramon notwithstanding wanted more than just an hour's worth of her time. If even that. But he had to admit, it went with her coloring and ethnicity. He could work with that. "Okay. Denise Maxine Gueverra. We met about six years ago, in school, didn't have much to do with each other, ran with different crowds and all that. Your parents moved away for business opportunities and struck it rich. A while after, both died in a car accident, leaving you independently wealthy. My parents dragged me along to the funeral and we met again, struck up a friendship and began dating about six months ago."

"How long ago was the funeral?" Max asked easily. That was definitely a point that could come up that they'd both need to be clear on.

"A little over a year," 494 answered with thoughtfulness.

"So enough time to be handling it," Max mused, "but still fresh enough that things can be excused by it."

"Exactly," 494 smiled, absurdly pleased at how well she was picking up the idea behind the lies and innuendos.

"And having a sexy young boyfriend who dotes completely on me doesn't hurt either, does it?" Max giggled. She, leaning back into the seat, carefully rolled her head towards him, sharing her mirth and 494 responded accordingly.

"Totally and one hundred percent," he agreed. Just like every other society guy, he'd be indulgent in public and complain in comraderic brotherhood when it was just the guys.

"And six months," Max went on, "just long enough to be serious, but not at the point of settling down yet."

"Correct again," 494 exhaled soundly.

"So what is it that you do?" Max inquired next. She could handle acting the spoiled little socialite. She'd seen and heard enough about them to get that. But not knowing at least her boyfriend's title was unforgivable. She didn't have to know the details, since that wasn't expected.

"I'm in technology acquisitions at my family firm," 494 answered quickly. Giving her a sympathetic glance when he caught her blinking rapidly, he explained further. "I scout out new developments in the computer field and then try to acquire ownership rights or at least user rights for my firm."

"And these people, the..."

"Cale's," he supplied.

"The Cale's," Max repeated. "Of Cale Industries? The ones that make the hover drones?" 494 nodded, surprised that she was that knowledgeable. "Okay. So what have they come up with now?"

"Rumor is, they've got a new facial recognition program that far outstrips the current models," 494 shrugged. "But you don't have to remember that."

"Securities and detectives wet dream, right?" she snarked. "Okay, so that's covered. And where do we call home. Or do _we_ call it home?"

"New York," 494 informed her. "And we don't live together yet. We have separate homes, but are comfortable in each other's spaces and use whichever one is most convenient. Ever spent any time there?"

"Not at all," Max readily admitted. When she'd been a child, Manticore had been stationed in Wyoming. And after escaping with her siblings or more precisely, her unit mates, she'd been separated from them and had made her way south and then eventually west.

"Okay, well," 494 mulled that over. "Let's see, you were only in school a short time, moved away to...?"

"Los Angeles," she supplied. "I lived there for over five years actually."

"That'll work," 494 grinned. "We were there on vacation, saw the obits and paid our respects. After we started dating, you bought an apartment on the east coast to be close to me and like I said, we use whichever place is most convenient."

"So you do a lot of traveling then?" Max inquired, turning herself in her seat to regard him.

"A fair bit," 494 chuckled, recalling all of those oh so fun missions to different countries that Manticore had sent him on.

"And do I go with you?"

"Only in country," 494 decided. "Denise is a very social urban girl."

"Sounds good to me," Max sighed with relief. "I had enough of the great outdoors when I was a kid."

"Your family nature enthusiasts?" 494 asked and immediately regretted it when he saw her emotions shut down. Oh, her facial expression didn't change, but something in her eyes went dark.

"Something like that," she murmured, turning her head to glance out her window. After a moment she turned back and offered quietly, "I lost them when I was pretty young."

"I'm sorry," he put out soberly and with real feeling behind it. He couldn't imagine what losing a family was like, although perhaps he could come close, likening it to unit mates or other transgenics that had been lost on a mission, or to... other things.

"Well," she decided briskly, pushing away the self-condemnation she always experienced after being separated from her siblings after the escape. "Shouldn't be a problem playing the orphan, huh. Seeing's how I already am one."

"True," he agreed, reaching for the hand that rested on her lap. Without knowing exactly why, only that it seemed the right thing to do, squeezing it and then holding it loosely. He told himself that they would have to add the physicality to the show if they were to sell the story they had set themselves up with. And thankfully she allowed it, squeezing back and then letting her hand loosen in his comfortably.

"That's what you're paying me for, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Okay, so tonight. I managed to pass off that you had car trouble, that's why you were running late." They were nearing the hotel and 494 slowed as he pulled into the correct lane to catch the valet.

"And if I, silly female that I was got frustrated and looked at the engine," Max simpered, "and ooh," her voice went up the octave, sounding little girlish, "I got that nasty grime on my dress and just absolutely could not shame myself by appearing so disrumpled and I absolutely had to have something else," thankfully her voice went back to normal, "hence the quick visit to Tiente's. World renowned for saving the societal damsel in distress."

"Are they really?" 494 chuckled as he pulled into the valet parking slot. Immediately a young man in a maroon jacket and black pants jogged forward to assist them.

"Not really," Max giggled. "But if what Marjorie was saying was correct, some of the ladies here would recognize this ensemble, so telling that truth makes sense."

"Good thinking," he complimented as he climbed out of the car. Another young man had opened Max's door, but she wisely waited for her 'boyfriend' to come around which he did with alacrity. And when she reached for his hand and gracefully brought both legs out and around to the pavement, 494 could see that she was now playing every inch and fiber of her being, the young socialite. Once again, he tucked her arm under his and surrendered the car keys to the valet and together they set off into the hotel.

494 was grateful that Maxine didn't gape or stare or make any outbursts as they entered the esteemed lobby of the Centrium. She glided along at his side, ignoring everyone and everything but him and their ultimate destination. Her apparent single mindedness might very well put her would have been Manticore counterpart to shame. 494 wasn't sure, as he hadn't worked undercover with 308 before.

Pulling open the door, they found the ball still in progress. It was as if he hadn't left at all. People weren't exactly as he'd left them, but it was similar enough to bring a sense of recognition and ease. But, to business first. Catching a waiter's eye, 494 snagged two glasses of champagne, handing one to Max and keeping the other for himself.

"Try not to drink too much," he warned softly in her ear. "Champagne will go straight to your head."

"Not to mention that I've never liked bubbles up my nose," Max tinkled and then took a small sip. "I'll keep it down to two."

"Good girl," 494 sighed happily. This really was working out well. But now, having caught sight of where Jonas Cale was holding mixed court towards the back of the ballroom, wrapped one arm loosely around her waist and he began guiding her through the crowd to them. Almost show time. For real now.

"And now the prodigal boy has finally returned," the older man, with thin hair and a paunch that no cummerbund in the world could hide, raised his voice and glass to welcome Alexander back into the group. A few people, both women and men turned to see of whom Jonas was referring to and parted to allow young Alexander and his young lady into the group.

"You say that like you doubted my return," Alexander chuckled, returning the unspoken toast with a quick half gesture with his own glass. "Maxine would have skinned me alive if she didn't get her partying in tonight." He hugged her close, pressing his cheek to her head, smiling broadly to let the others and her know that he was teasing.

"Oh no, not that," Max protested with a giggle, looking up at him. "You'll give people the wrong impression honey." She turned back to the crowd at large. "Just a little scolding. And maybe a few spanks. Oops!" She brought her glass of champagne up to her face, holding it with thumb and forefinger while her other fingers covered her mouth for a moment. "I meant love taps, really."

The crowd as one burst out laughing at her antics, immediately amused and enjoying this new excitement of an unknown player that seemed ready to thrill them with her wit and enticing tidbits of her sex life. What they all really thrived on if truth were told. 494 relaxed in a way that told him that he had been tense and unsure about this moment. So the group was ready to embrace her. Now, if she could just charm Jonas in the same way and by the way the older man's eyes were gleaming, 494 felt it was a sure thing.

"So this is the young lady we've heard so little about," he drawled. Both 494 and Max turned to him.

"Now that you see her, can you really blame me for wanting to keep her all to myself?" he parried quickly and knowingly. Jonas grinned lasciviously and 494 could feel Max tense in his embrace, but relaxed again just as quickly.

"Not at all," Jonas once again drawled. It was as if he were speaking deliberately that way, to make every utterance out of his mouth seem urbane and witty when it was so far from the truth. "But loveliness like this is meant to be shared and appreciated."

"So true. I'd like to formally present my girlfriend, Maxine Gueverra," 494 stated with some little pomp. Jonas reached for Max's hand which she let him take, though she deftly avoided anything more by taking another negligent seeming sip of her drink.

"I'm very pleased to meet you at last," Jonas declared. "We were beginning to think you were a figment of young Alexander's imagination."

"Of course I am," Max laughed good naturedly. "I mean, I am his princess after all."

"Got that right baby," 494 once again nuzzled at his hair. Jonas at last seemed satisfied and turned with a deceptively callous negligence to the woman standing at his side.

"This is my wife Margo, your hostess for the evening," he introduced and then just as quickly, his eyes had turned away. But Margo, long used to this stepped forward and took matters into her own hands.

"Lovely to meet you Maxine," she cooed.

"And you," Max had extracted her hand from Jonas' and now gave all her attention to the older blond woman. She glanced down at what the other woman was wearing, a cream colored matronly gown that most likely cost what Max would spend in a year's rent. "Chanel?" she asked with an air of one who kept up with all the latest fashions.

"But of course," Margo chuckled, her shoulders shaking and hunching forward with humor. "Wasn't their spring line just to die for?"

"Uh," Max pouted with a little moue on her lips. "I only wish I could have seen it. Alex was so not in the mood for Milan this spring."

"Oh, you poor thing," Margo simpered, fawning and laying one hand on Max's wrist. "I'll tell you, if you want the best accounting, talk to Tina Marchmont. She lives for Chanel."

"Ooh, the Queen is here," Max tittered, again covering her mouth as before. "I do believe that woman," she paused for a moment as if confused and turned back to Alexander, "what was her name honey?"

494 knew exactly who she meant but played along with her. "Margee?" he pondered and then shrugged. "Something like that. We were in a hurry."

Margo's eyebrows crowded together for a moment and then understanding dawned. "Oh, do you mean Marjorie? Of Tiente's?"

"Yes!" Max crowed, gently resting a grateful hand on Margo's arm. "That was it. Well she was filling me in on tonight's party. Which was nice." She leaned into the other woman conspiratorially. "Alex could really care less abut who was attending. But I like to know, you know?" she hinted heavily and Margo laughed outright at her eagerness.

"Well of course," she agreed as she began to draw Max away from the men that had begun to group together while the wives and other women drifted after their hostess. "And my dear, Marjorie was certainly the one to know. Oh, how that woman gets her information! Did you notice any hmm, unusual clients there then?"

"Unusual?" Max's tone was filled with anticipation of a juicy tidbit, even though she was fully aware of what Margo was hinting at. "Oh do tell." She allowed herself to be led away and threw over her shoulder a wink at Alexander. He returned it with a smirk and little jerk of his chin. She wasn't sure it it was a warning to keep to her role, to be careful or if he was finding as much humor in this situation as she was. At this point, of course, Margo had no idea who or what Max really was.

494 felt a profound relief that things were back on course. He could hear the women that had just left tittering over some gossip that Margo Cale had just imparted to them, Max, right in the middle of them, her head thrown back, laughing delightedly as if she'd been a part of this all her life. Content now that he could continue with this mission, he turned back to his host.

"I'm glad we made it back," he offered softly, seeing at once that there was still some questions in Jonas' eyes. "After her car trouble, she was pretty shaken up."

"Was it serious?" Jonas asked benignly and then took another sip of his drink.

"Nothing really," 494 shrugged. "But her parents died in a car crash last year. So..." he trailed off, letting Jonas draw his own conclusions. The man nodded even though he wasn't too interested, just happy that he'd once again gotten his own way in the matter.

"That's too bad," the older man replied in a bored tone. "But Gueverra. I don't believe I know them. Where were they from?"

"Ah, we met them in New York," 494 answered with a slight indifference coloring his words. "Or at least I did. Not for long. I guess her dad herded them out to L.A. and struck it rich. I didn't see Maxie again until their funeral."

"Well," Jonas seemed to mull that over and whatever he'd decided was fine since his next move was to turn to his son, Bennett. "You remember my son?"

"Of course," 494 smirked. He turned to the younger man and lifted his champagne flute. "How're the wedding plans going?"

"I have no clue," the younger man chuckled. "All I hear from Mother is that Marianne needs to make up her mind. Something about the flowers."

"Well, you know, the most important day of her life and all that," 494 quipped.

"And mine," Bennett shot back. "Truth be told I'm the one getting the prize here."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short," Jonas laughed, slapping one hand on his son's back, ignoring the younger man's grimace. "Bennett is my go to guy. My right hand man. You know he'll be taking over the business when I finally get around to retiring. That is, if Logan doesn't come up with any of his usual objections."

"I don't think he will Dad," Bennett frowned, glancing sideways at Alexander. 494 could see just a hint of contempt in the younger man's eyes. This one was definitely loyal to the family as 494 recalled that the Logan being referred to must have been Jonas' nephew. He'd been pointed out to 494 earlier, but they hadn't as yet met. "He's more interested in other things."

"Oh, those little stories he writes," Jonas dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Pfft. Believe me, that man knows which side his bread is buttered on. And if he doesn't I'm sure his wife will remind him. Where are they at, by the way? We should introduce Alexander." He grinned at 494. "He might prefer his journalism, but the boy knows computers. Can't deny that."

494 felt a surging exultation. All of this conversation pointed to one thing. Jonas was ready to play now. He wouldn't have been offering up this scandalous information to what he considered an outsider. Yes, Max had done her job and he was in.

"Actually, they left, I think," Bennett glanced around the ballroom as if searching for something or someone. "Val was feeling a little indisposed."

"Drunk you mean," Jonas scoffed even as he downed the last of his drink. "And embarrassing the hell out of everyone around her."

"Dad!" Bennett protested and 494 filed that away in his mind. Bennett obviously liked his cousin, whatever trouble or problems might be in the unknown man's life and that was an angle he could always work on.

"Not like it's a secret there," Jonas rolled his eyes and then offered to the newest crony, as he now seemed to see 494. "If you hadn't already figured it out, you would soon. Oh well, I guess you can meet him later. He always shows up to these things. As I said, Valerie will make sure of that."

"I look forward to the pleasure," 494 smirked, his lips quirking up and his eyebrows lowering as he let Jonas know that he knew exactly what the other man meant. Jonas laughed with pleasure and clapped one hand on 494's shoulder.

"Come on then," Jonas gestured away from the main group of people dancing by them. "I want to talk to Pelton about that deal he's got in the works."

"Yes sir," 494 responded with enthusiasm.

It was perhaps two hours later and Max was insanely bored. Of course, she wasn't showing it and she wasn't complaining. Just acknowledging the fact. Alexander had told her what was going on and what she was getting into. And even if he hadn't, Ramon's lectures and teachings would have been enough. But still, she was wondering if maybe she had undercharged Spalding. A night of sex was one thing. But this unrelenting gossip session could well be the death of her. Of course, Max mused, she could always use this as a learning experience. Being able to blend into the higher society could open doors for her that had always been a little harder to break through before.

And so knowing and deciding this, she had played her role to the hilt. She'd deftly turned aside polite inquiries into her background and family, giving only the barest information. She wasn't sure what Alexander would say and though it wouldn't matter after tonight, she didn't have anything against the guy. He still had to be friends with these people. So if keeping her mouth shut would save him future embarrassment, she'd bite her damn tongue until it bled. She never once stopped to ponder why she was so willing to put herself out for a guy she'd just met this evening. And one that hadn't even paid her yet.

And so to help herself and ostensibly him, Max charmed her way through the ladies and the few of their male counterparts that swung by when the mood struck. She asked and dug for information on others, pleasing them that they had found so willing a listener to talk about what they loved most, themselves. And after throwing out witty little sarcasms, found herself embraced as one of their own. Still a bit of an unknown quantity. But in their eyes, Max realized, they had plenty of time to get the dirt on her.

She was just finishing her second glass of champagne when Alexander found her again. Her first indication was the slide of his hand over and around her waist. She tensed, as for many varied reasons, she didn't like being grabbed. But when his voice sounded quietly in her ear, a greeting, she relaxed and tilted her head up and around to greet him. She caught a glimpse of the other ladies smiling indulgently over them. But then all her attention was caught by Alexander.

His green eyes were gleaming and sparkling, catching the lights of the thousands of chandeliers hanging over them. There was a half-smile gracing his full pink lips and there was a kind of exultation about him that was strangely compelling. Max's eyes widened a fraction as she began to slowly recognize the unfamiliar twinge that had begun throbbing low in her abdomen. She inhaled sharply as she realized it for what it was. Lust. And not the heat induced kind either. But the 'dear lord he was so damn sexy and all of his attention was on her', kind of way. Something she rarely felt anymore.

"Hey," she murmured, feeling foolish as she tried to tamp down the unwelcome and most definitely not needed surge of hormones racing through her. She was a professional damn it. She didn't let lust rule her. She couldn't or she would never make enough money for the things she needed.

"Hey," the smirk softened into an indulgent and happy grin. "How're you?"

"Missing you," Max replied huskily as she leaned into him, remembering at the last moment, their audience. As hoped there were sighs and titters as the young couple seemed to forget everything else around them.

"Feel like dancing?" Alexander asked carefully. It was a ball after all, but they hadn't covered if her education had come that far. He was offering her an out if she needed it. Max, used to rapid changes in events, listened to the music for a moment, recognizing a simple waltz. She could handle that. She nodded and set her empty glass on a nearby table. She held out her hand to Alexander and he took it before excusing them from the group. "Ladies, enchanted of course."

And then he led her away to the edge of the dance floor. Max let him step out and turn to her, his arms waiting for her to step in. She took a deep fortifying breath.

"Can you handle this?" he asked gently as she stepped into him.

"Waltz yes," she nodded quickly as they began to whirl among the other couples. "Not much more than that though."

"Okay," Alexander nodded. "We'll take a few turns around the floor and then call it a night."

"Sounds good to me," Max replied with relief. She was glad that her memory was such that she didn't need to think about the simple box step and turns that they were executing. Her feet could work on their own while her mouth handled the conversation. She was definitely built for multi-tasking.

"So, I have to say, I'm very pleased tonight," Alexander offered as he moved them deeper into the throng. "Jonas seemed to adore you."

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Max giggled. Although the champagne hadn't done much more than like she had said and tickled her nose, she was still feeling a little giddy and decided to blame it on the drink. She didn't want to examine yet where the feelings were really coming from.

"It was," Alexander agreed. "Did you have any problems?" he asked of her quietly and Max shook her head in the negative.

"Not really," she answered truthfully. "Mostly asked them about their lives and they were only too happy to comply. Although Margo's friend, Tina, invited us to dinner tomorrow night. I guess she's catering a big deal for the Cale's and some select few. So we've been _honored_,"

"And what did you say?" 494 frowned slightly. She knew why. It was supposed to be tonight only.

"I told her that if you hadn't anything else lined up for us tomorrow, that we'd be delighted to," Max answered and then quickly explained. "I didn't think it would be good to refuse her outright. And then this way, you could say that we already have plans we can't escape. Or go with the excuse that I was called back home. Although if you do that and then show up at her party anyway, she'll be really pissed at you for messing up the seating plan."

"True," Alexander laughed deprecatingly. "Okay, I can work with that. Anything else?"

"Not much," Max shrugged one shoulder. "Alyssa Dexter offered me the number to the limousine service that she uses. So I can avoid the unpleasantness of driving in this insane city." Her smile softened the acerbic tone she used.

"That's a pleasant offer," 494 made his own shrug. "I probably should have thought of it myself. But I like to drive."

"I do too," Max agreed. "And that Mercedes is a nice machine."

"Isn't she though," Alexander enthused. "Nothing I like better than to be surrounded by sleek beauty, built for speed and ready to give it all just when I need it."

Max's breath hitched for a moment as she got the distinct impression that he was no longer talking about cars. And from the knowing look in his eyes, he knew she knew it. He swept her body closer and she could feel the arousal stirring in them both. A small shudder passed through her and Alexander chuckled, delighted with events. He swung her off the dance floor and Max was surprised that the music had ended and she hadn't even realized it.

"Come on," Alexander murmured into her ear as she tottered unsteadily for a moment, his hands dropping to her waist. "Let's get the hell out of here." Max said nothing but she echoed the sentiment wholeheartedly. His hands fell away from her body, only to return one hand to hers as he carefully pulled her after him. He was making a beeline for Cale's group again. Which was just as well, as Max would have to grab the matching purse to her ensemble, to return to Marjorie. As she did so, and then turned, she saw Jonas and Alexander shaking hands.

"Lovely evening," he was muttering politely but with an unmistakable haste. He turned to their hostess. "Margo, I do believe you outdid yourself."

"Every single time dear boy," she returned with a tilt of her head. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest of your night." Alexander didn't reply to that, just cast a raking glance over his 'girlfriend' and the assembled group tittered once again.

"Goodnight everyone," Max simpered as she tucked her little clutch purse under her arm, Alexander once again reaching for her hand. "Lovely to meet you all."

"And the same to you dear," one of the older woman shot right back. She was wearing a bright red dress that did little to hide her drooping assets. "And don't forget dinner tomorrow night. You absolutely must come!" 494 quickly surmised that this must be the infamous Tina Marchmont.

"Only if Alex lets me out of the bedroom, you mean," Max shot back with a giggle. The group erupted in laughter at the girl's parting shot and waved them away. They all understood and could at least remember what it was like to be young and in love. As they disappeared through the main doors and out of sight, Jonas turned to his wife and drawled,

"I do like that girl!"


	4. How Sweet It Is

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: How Sweet It Is

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Four**

**How Sweet It Is**

"Okay," 494 sighed as he shut the door behind himself after ushering Max into his suite at his fairly nearby hotel. He hadn't planned on bringing her back there, but after her mentioning that she'd need to change back into her own clothes, it had felt like the right thing to do. "Bathroom's that way," he muttered, gesturing to his right. Max smiled, a little uncertainly. This part of the evening, the end as it were, was where she would dress quickly and get the hell out of dodge. There were very rare occasions that she needed to actually change. And of course, those were usually the fetish group. Few and far between. And most of them were into the schoolgirl look. Which wasn't a problem for her. Hair in braids, Catholic schoolgirl outfit and a lollipop or sucker usually filled the bill. So she could handle this. But when she didn't move, Alexander's eyes widened slightly, wondering at her inaction, as she herself was. "Problem?" he asked softly.

"Um yeah," Max forced herself to speak. But what could she say? "Oh, pay!" she burst out and Alexander looked startled. "You could pay me. You know, as per our agreement."

"Oh, oh right!" Alexander shook his head, looking askance. "Sorry," he mumbled as he reached for his wallet. He thumbed through the bills inside and hastily withdrew some bills. As he was about to hand them to her, the distinct chirp of a cell phone rang. He shoved the money into her hand and then reached for the cell phone that he had set on the entrance table right by the door.

Max grinned, enjoying the way she had flustered him with her, in her opinion, reasonable request. After all, she had provided a service that night. She glanced down at the crumple of mopey in her hand and efficiently smoothed it out. She began to count it, as was her long standing habit. Some guys, probably not Alexander, tried to stiff her by shortchanging her with a bunch of bills that didn't quite add up.

494 glanced down at the cell phone's display, recognizing the number that represented the rest of his unit. He swore silently and glanced up at Max, counting the money he had given her. "Sorry, I have to take this. Make yourself at home," he gestured quickly again in general. Since she had her money, she would probably be out of there like a shot. Or maybe he should call her a cab. He was unsure about hooker protocol. The girl nodded absently, still absorbed in the cash. 494 moved into the private bedroom and slipped the door closed behind him. He certainly didn't need her eavesdropping on this conversation.

"Yeah, what'd you need?" he answered in lieu of saying hello. Again, it was 511.

"Hey man, you back from the party?" his friend asked. 494 found himself nodding.

"Yeah, just got in," he confirmed.

"So how did the hooker perform?"

494 winced at the innuendo dripping sarcastically from his friends voice. "She did well. Extremely well, in fact. I'm in."

"Excellent," 511 chuckled. And then waited, expectantly. "And?"

"And what?" 494 growled. He knew exactly what his unit mate was expecting to hear.

"So what, you just paid her, thanked her for her help and sent her on her way?"

"Not with the bundle of cash I had to drop on that outfit she wore," 494 snapped. "She's getting changed first."

"Ah," 511 drawled. And unlike Jonas Cale, his drawl actually meant something.

"What?" 494 demanded, a little guiltily. Of course _that_ had crossed his mind. She was a gorgeous girl. And it was her job. But that was not what he had hired her for.

"All right man," 511 sighed in resignation. "So I take it you've covered your ass with your _girlfriend_ for the rest of the week?"

"Family emergency is out," 494 responded, "since ostensibly she's an orphan. We can still pull that she's needed back home by her lawyers or something. But get this, the Marchmont viper invited us to her little shindig tomorrow night."

"Hmm," 511 mused. "798 and I got an invite as well, yesterday, remember?"

"Hence my saying that I'm in," 494 retorted sarcastically. It wasn't that he was ticked off at his friend, but there had been something tangible in the air for the last few hours. 494 knew himself well enough to recognize the arousal that had coursed through him, the lust that had taken hold every time he had looked in Max's direction. Dancing with her had not been a good idea. Closer proximity seemed a dangerous thing when he couldn't afford to take time and didn't have the luxury of indulging said lust. But 494 sometimes liked to live dangerously. It added a little spice to life, as he'd heard one ordinary guards that worked at Manticore, say.

"Yeah, but if you show up at Marchmont's without your date," 511 began reasonably, "that could screw you over again."

"Yeah, I thought about that," 494 grumbled. "Actually, the girl pointed out that it would mess up the Queen's seating plan."

"No worse insult to a hostess," 511 quipped. "And does the girl have a name? It was uh, kinda pointed out to us, um, cavemen, that referring to her as the hooker was a little, well..."

"It's Max," 494 supplied. "Or Maxine. Whichever. She answers to both."

"I thought it was supposed to be Denise," 511 asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Max is her middle name," 494 explained without hesitation. "I only call her Denise when I'm annoyed with her."

"Man, you really did get it together with her, didn't you?"

"Not like that," 494 stressed irritably. Mostly because he did indeed want to get it together with her. "We needed the background." He would have continued but he heard a minor scuffle and then someone else's voice came over the line quite clearly.

"Will you quit teasing him and tell him what the brass said!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm gettin' to it!" 511 snarked back and then his attention was back on 494.

"What'd they say?" 494 demanded swiftly, trying to quash the growing feelings in the pit of his stomach. 1 part hope, 99 parts dread.

"Well, when I informed them of the change in plans, as expected there were... commendations on your quick thinking," 511 chuckled. "For the most part. But someone managed to contact that Carlton guy. Apparently he recommends your girl highly. In _all_ areas."

"What does that mean?" 494 growled, the implication not lost on him.

"Well, sex yeah, I'm sure," 511 laughed outright. "But apparently, this girl puts his other escorts to shame. According to Tranner," 511 referred to one of their handlers, probably the one that was intimate with Carlton's business, "this guy couldn't sing her praises enough. Discreet, sexy, can play a role like she was born to it..."

"So she proved tonight," 494 smirked, feeling one hundred percent vindicated. "So what's the verdict?"

"Orders are," 511 sounded a little more professional now, "to keep up with her if she'll play along. Offer her two grand for the week. Manticore will cover it. A line of credit for clothing and other essentials will be ready in the morning if she agrees. Put it on the Visa you've got. And 494," here his voice grew even more deadly and 494 could tell that the distasteful orders had definitely been included. "Standard op procedure if she becomes a problem."

"Accidental take out," 494 confirmed even as his gut twisted at the thought.

"Yeah," 511 breathed out. None of them liked the idea. Killing civilians that weren't actively against their alma mater wasn't a palatable idea, but if it became necessary, it was a function they could and did perform.

"Well damn it," 494 realized that he'd been talking long enough to... "I better get back out there and make the offer then, shouldn't I?"

"Uh huh," 511 was back to his teasing genial self. "Have fun tonight."

"Fuck off," 494 snarked, shutting the phone off on his friend's not doubt, sarcastic reply. Tossing the phone to the bedside table, he loosened his tie and headed for the door. Yanking it open, he hoped dearly that she had dawdled and taken her time. He sure as hell didn't want to have to spend any time chasing her down. But what he found when he came through the doorway, was enough to make his jaw drop. If only slightly.

Max thumbed through the money, certain that she'd counted correctly, but uncertain as to why the number was off. Alexander had paid for the dress. She'd told him her price for the night. So instead of there being one hundred dollars in her hand, why were there two? Unless of course... well payment for the party and payment for... Well, if it were other services rendered, then she could go with that. But what if it were a mistake? After all, he had just grabbed a handful of cash and thrust it at her. Didn't those rich playboy types care not one whit about money? They had plenty enough of it.

A slow smile curved her face as she thought about the possibilities. His arousal on the dance floor was easy enough for a girl of her profession to read. He had wanted her. She didn't know any guy that could fake that type of response. Oh, he'd played it as low key as possible, throwing out looks and smiles, but not all for the benefit of those he'd meant to impress with the arm candy. Folding over the money and stuffing it into the bag she had brought up with her, Max devised a very simple plan. If it was a mistake, it would be easy enough to play off. If it weren't, he'd take up the unspoken offer in a heartbeat. But no way in hell would she say anything about the extra money. She wasn't dumb. She wasn't about to look a gift of three days worth of food in the mouth. And where the hell did that saying come from anyway? Who bothered to look in horses mouths anymore. Except vets, and they of course were paid the big dinero.

Her thoughts veered around as she casually stripped off the gown that Marjorie had provided her with. She laid it out carefully over the back of the sofa. She hadn't been invited into the bedroom, since Alexander had taken his call in there. Or at least what she presumed to be the bedroom, since unlike the motels she was used to, there wasn't a bed in sight. And she didn't think it was a good idea to hang it in the bathroom. Yes, some clothes were steam cleaned, but Max also knew that it could damage some fabrics.

She glanced down at herself, wondering how much she could get away with. Would Alexander like the strapless push up bra, matching panties, garter belt, stockings and heels dealio or would it be more convincing if she lost the heels and garter belt? She was supposed to change. Or maybe she should just doff it all. If that didn't get his attention, then nothing would, she figured. And besides, clothes just got in the way of getting down to the dirty.

Max deftly unhooked the bra and folded it carefully before putting it into her bag along with her strappy bra that she'd been wearing earlier that evening. No one had said anything to Alexander, but Marjorie had charged him for the underwear set. Because, ew! There was no way that Marjorie would pawn off used undies, even to those bitches that deserved it. And now Max had a nice set to call her own. Much fancier than anything she'd ever owned before. And, of course, as Marjorie had pointed out, one small step closer to her goal. Or at least what other people thought was her goal. Working for Ramon.

The garter belt was removed and joined the dress, but the panties joined the bra. Max mused about wearing them home afterwards. It was decadent and girly, but damn, did she love the feel of that material against her skin. Even as she thought that, Max realized that the stockings would be hers as well. Since they had very nicely conformed to the shape of her feet and legs, unlike the cheap brand she bought for work that were baggy and useless after a few wash and wears. Remembering instructions about how to remove them so that they wouldn't snag and potentially run, Max began to very carefully roll first one and then the other down her legs. It was just as the second, her left leg, was at the knee, did she hear a door open. Grinning to herself as she caught a whiff of male testosterone pound through the air, she schooled her face to calmness as she glanced teasingly over her shoulder. Well damn! She'd called it all right. She could feel herself responding to the arousal that was suddenly rolling off of his body as he gaped slightly at her naked form, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to suck air into his lungs.

494 stared at the picture before him. How the hell did she make undressing so erotic looking? Of course, with that perfectly shaped sweetheart ass, it wasn't difficult to garner a response. But her leg, up on the edge of the sofa made her look even that more inviting. And then she had turned her head, her hands stilling as she gave him a damn come hither look that 494 had no trouble reading at all. And almost, almost, the plan Manticore had laid down just about flew from his mind at the new deal she was throwing out on a silver platter. But oh, damn, the plan. At least he didn't have to chase her down.

"Uh, sorry," he stumbled over the words. She was obviously still in the middle of taking his directive, although why she hadn't moved to the bathroom was beyond him. But then, maybe she just wasn't that shy about her body, like some ordinary females he knew of. "That call. Had to take it. Business."

"And is business all done now?" Max asked lightly, turning back to finish removing the stocking. She drew it out and peeped out from under lowered lashes to watch his reaction. Yup, there was that minute shift in the hips and a small grimace on his face. Definitely still interested.

"Not quite," 494 managed to rasp out. Damn, did she really need to take that long? But then the girl straightened up and carefully set the stocking with the other one she'd already removed.

"Well then," Max seemed all business, but inside, there were flutterings in the stomach. Oh how she hadn't felt this in such a long time, with such a clear head. Not since... but that was ancient history, well forgotten, especially at a time like this. She reached for the small bag that she kept well stocked with condoms. Again, she wasn't dumb and while she tried to stay current on her pills to prevent pregnancy, any minor slip up with those could wreak havoc. And then there was the fact that they didn't prevent sexually transmitted diseases. And she made it clear that condoms were a priority and those that didn't wear them with her, wouldn't have the chance to not wear them with any other girl, ever. Max figured that most guys were savvy enough to know the score and realized that a tryst with her or another girl like her was not a gift that should keep on giving in more ways than one. And so, her johns fell into line.

Carrying the bag with her, unzipping it as she moved sinuously towards him, Max pursed her lips thoughtfully. "That's something we better take care of, hmm?" she continued. Alexander watched with hooded eyes as she approached him, her feet padding softly through the thick carpeting. The only sound in the room, their breaths. Max stopped just short of him and eyed him consideringly before regarding the little bag again. "So what'll it be? Colored, flavored, oh, I have it, the champion of champions!" She pulled out a small golden circlet, wrapped not unlike a chocolate gelt coin that one usually found around Christmas time. "There ain't nothing getting through this thing baby." She held it up, one corner of her mouth tilting upwards as Alexander's eyes dropped to the condom she held and then flickered back to her face.

"I-" Alexander seemed unable to get any more words out, unbeknown to Max, he was still trying valiantly to keep his mind on Manticore business and not what she was so blatantly offering. The smirk she wore grew into a grin as she moved in even closer, the tips of her pert little breasts would have been rubbing all over him if he could get in more air than he was currently managing.

"Honey, the thing about me?" Max winked impishly up at him, "I don't stop 'til I get the job done. So just relax and put yourself in my hands baby. I'll take care of you."

'Well fuck,' 494's mind flickered. She was right. He had paid her. He had put the money in her hand. If she was willing, who was he to say no. Nothing was said that he had to offer her the long term engagement right this second. There'd be time enough afterwards. And with that decision made, 494 nodded.

That was all Max needed. Zipping the little bag up again, she tossed it off to the side. Not too far out of reach. Flipping the coin-like condom to between her first and second finger, she reached up to help Alexander in removing the tie that he had already loosened, even as he pulled his jacket off. It was tossed negligently to the floor. Not caring, she unlooped the tie from his neck and it joined the jacket. Their hands worked together to unbutton the shirt he wore and to avoid a tangle towards the end, Max moved her hands to his waist, deftly unhooking the tuxedo trousers. "Let's get this bad boy on you."

"Whatever you say darlin'," 494 grunted, relieved that the pressure of the material stretched over his arousal was being momentarily and if only slightly relieved.

"Mmm, you like a woman in charge, huh?" Max asked teasingly. She didn't bother to compare him anymore to the other johns she had known. Every guy was different. Some might be similar in looks or in tastes, but each one was a separate engagement to be forgotten unless they came looking for a repeat. And then her eidetic memory supplied any details she'd need. To make the experience worthwhile. Sex for him, good tips for her.

"Apparently so," 494 agreed with a gasp as his pants were stripped down his legs, the boxer briefs he wore shortly to follow. She nudged him backwards and 494 found himself being settled into a broad, over stuffed easy chair that reclined. He didn't have long to wait as Max easily threw one leg over his lap and settled herself on to him. Supporting her weight with his knees, 494 contented himself with looking at her. Max bowed her head, paying attention at last to the most prominent feature he now sported.

Carefully, she moved her left hand to caress it softly. As expected Alexander groaned under her timid seeming ministrations. Through trial and error, she had learned that some guys were more sensitive in certain areas and some guys less. A carefully built up momentum would tell her how far she could go. And while she knew some guys were into a little pain with their pleasure, she didn't think Alexander was one of those. And so she rubbed her fingers over him, gently at first and then with increasing pressure. His hips began to thrust in time with her movements. While she slowly pumped him into full readiness, Max used her teeth to break the seal on the condom, careful not to rip the latex. She quickly applied the covering to his member and then smiled up at him.

"Anything special you like?" she asked with refreshing honesty and 494 was strangely grateful that she was in fact a hooker. There were no games to play that the ordinaries thought so necessary for this type of coming together. No drinks to buy, no wooing to be done, no signals to have to figure out. Just question and answer.

"Whatever you want to give me," he answered truthfully, reaching both hands to cup her head just behind her ears. He drew her forward, his head tilting to one side, only to find himself stopped by her hands on his chest.

"Easy there tiger," she whispered, a little regretfully. "Sorry, I forgot to mention house rules."

"Huh?" 494 grunted, a little ticked at her sudden interruption.

"No kissing," Max shrugged delicately, tipping her head back to look up at him, since he had sat up a bit to reach her. "Too personal," she explained in brief. 494 regarded her and realized that there was some truth in that. The exchange of saliva was very personal. And though they would be exchanging other things in a very short time, there was that barrier there that would protect them both. And he wasn't in this to score himself a real girlfriend. It came back to that refreshing honesty again.

"Okay," he conceded quickly. "I can work with that." And lunged forward again, this time, his lips making contact with her neck, just under her jaw.

Max's head tilted back, her hands sliding over to his shoulders as his slid down her back.

Max was happy to note that while Alexander might like a woman in charge, he was certainly no slouch in this department. He was an active participant in the foreplay. His lips covered a broad area of her body, staying lower as she had silently asked him to. Leaving a moist heat behind with deft flicks of his tongue. His hands were at the small of her back, pulling her forward and while Max would have expected to get right to it, Alexander seemed to enjoy just having her rubbing against him, as he was against her. Max could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and began to squirm in a way that wasn't affected and put on, like she did with others. She was more than ready when Alexander's hands shifted to her waist and pushed.

She rose scant inches above him and while his hands were encumbered with golden flesh, hers were not. As she sank down onto him, both sighed their relief.

494 stared up at this enigmatic young woman whose hair was forming a curling cascade-like curtain around her face. Her eyes were closed and she was inhaling deeply. She reached blindly for his hands and he moved them into her, letting her place them where she would. Pleased he was able to reach up to cup the breasts he'd been wanting to touch ever since she had appeared in that debutante's wet dream of a dress. He pushed them together and upwards and she smiled and arched further into his touch. With practiced ease, she rose and fell onto him steadily. 494 grunted as her slick heat surrounded him and retreated, repeated and built. It didn't seem to take long at all before the tricks she had up her proverbial sleeve had him on the brink of blinding need. But 494 was never one to sit idly by.

Max was thoroughly stunned when Alexander suddenly moved his hands from her breasts and pushed her back from him. Her first thought was that she'd done something taboo for him, but realized that things had been progressing the same all along. She was almost falling when she was caught, with his hands at her back and he was moving with her, propelling them both off the recliner and onto the floor. Only now, their positions were reversed. With the thick carpeting cushioning her back, Max twisted her legs until she was able to wrap them around Alexander's waist, drawing him deeply into her again and she let out an unconscious moan at the depths he was reaching.

"We've got a lot in common babe," Alexander smirked down at her as he flexed his hips, bringing another sharp gasp out of her. When Max widened her eyes, staring up at him, her hands scrabbling at his shoulders, he continued. "I don't stop 'til I get the job done either." She understood what he meant immediately as he began to thrust into her once more. He wasn't the kind of lover to take his pleasure without giving at least a little something in return. And she had no objections to that.

"Oh," she sighed. Alexander definitely knew what he was doing. "Yes, there," she moaned, raising her hips to meet his. Her words weren't entirely the practiced encouragement that she offered the young studs that wanted to prove themselves or used her as a practice female.

The movements increased and intensified and Max found herself caught up in a rare tidal wave of feeling that began to crash through her. She stared up at Alexander's face, unintentionally studying it, memorizing it as his teeth grit, holding himself back until she had shown signs of distinct pleasure. And then Max could think no longer as her body took over completely, shutting her mind down.

494 continued to thrust, his narrow waist clamped between her thighs, her hands roaming over his chest, her nails leaving slight rakes behind that he found himself liking. He heard her small gasps and pants as if from far away, barely registering except to hear the pleasure in them. Her whispered babble of direction led him where they both wanted to be and when at last 494 could feel her orgasm breaking upon her, did she let out a small scream of his name.

"Al-ec- oh!"

He had taken her by surprise, 494 realized. Whatever she'd been about to say, his name, an entreaty was stunned from her lips and he found himself liking hearing it. He continued to thrust, damn he was so close. "Say it again," he gasped and the girl looked up at him, uncomprehending before her face softened once more.

"Alex."

"No," he grunted, his pace increasing as his spine tingled at the base. "Harder." She stared up at him, her hips still trying to keep up in time with his. Understanding dawned in her eyes and one hand reached up to cup his cheek and he came to her chants of 'Alec, Alec, yes, baby, Alec!'

How long they laid there like that, still joined, Max supine, cradling him with her body, his head braced against her collar bone, 494 couldn't say. He felt as if the act they'd just performed had imbued him with a temporary paralysis, but in a good way. A better way than Manticore could ever come up with. It took him several moments to realize that her hand had gone from cupping his face to stroking his cheek, pushing strands of sweat dampened hair back over and over again. She smiled at him, a secret, feminine, satisfied smile. And 494 found himself returning it.

"Well," he finally sighed. "I'd say that was a job well done."

"Oh very definitely," Max giggled in agreement. "Not used to the game going into overtime."

"Don't they call that sudden death?" 494 chuckled, caught up in some strange mood that hitherto he'd never known before, but certainly wasn't adverse to. Afterglow, maybe, as he'd heard discussed before. "Or as the French say, le petite morde?"

"I wouldn't know," Max retorted, "I'm not French."

"Well whatever you are," he whispered into her ear, "you wear it well."

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled again, basking in the rare moment of contentment. But all too soon, she knew, reality would come crashing back in. And as Alexander shifted, she still had no idea where the 'Alec' thing had come from, she knew that it would happen soon.

"Here, let me move," he finally managed to gasp out as lingering sensation down below reminded him pleasantly. "Too heavy for you."

"You're not," Max denied instantly, but dutifully let him go. "Um, would you mind if I take a quick shower? It's not often I get a chance in so ritzy a place."

"Not your customer's usual style, huh?" Alexander quipped, not at all offended. In fact he thought a nice hot shower would be the perfect end to the out of bed portion of the evening.

"Oh they wouldn't mind," Max shrugged one shoulder beneath him, "but I don't like sharing the shower stall with the usual creepy crawlies at the motel."

494 grimaced. "Can't argue with that. I wouldn't like it myself. And yeah, feel free, in a minute. There's something I want to ask you."

"What would that be?" Max murmured as she watched in fascination as Alexander discreetly removed the condom he'd worn and discard it in a nearby very convenient trash receptacle. Once that was done, he casually dropped back down to the floor, sitting cross legged before her. Max pulled herself up with her stomach muscles and rested her arms across her raised knees.

"I was thinking," Alexander mused, eying her thoughtfully, "that you really did a wonderful job tonight. I meant earlier, this evening," he clarified as he caught the knowing look in her eyes. "I mean, not that this wasn't great, it was, but oh hell!" He could see her laughing quietly at him as he tried not to offend her.

"It's okay," she finally waved a hand dismissively. "If I weren't any good, I wouldn't have the clientèle I do. But, you wanted to discuss the escort portion of the evening?"

"Exactly," 494 nodded gratefully. "See, I know we said this was a one night deal. But it occurred to me, that if you left right away, any headway I made tonight could be lost."

"So you want what?" Max pursed her lips as she thought through what he was talking about. "Something more... longer... help me out here."

"Well, there's a little less than a week left of parties and business opportunities," 494 explained. "I'll be heading back to New York at the end of the week. Do you think it would be possible for you to stay on that long. Do your thing for another five, maybe six days?"

"I think it's definitely possible," Max half-smiled. "Anything is. But what would it entail?"

"Let's see," Alexander slouched a little as he thought it through. "I'd pretty much need you to stay here, with me. Go with me to functions. Basically the same as tonight. Just be charming and sweet and a little edgy. You had them eating out of your hands, you know."

"Okay," Max tilted her head to one side, acknowledging his compliment silently. "That I can do, but you're asking me to give up my job to make you an exclusivity. That'll cost. I mean, I usually charge a hundred for the night. But you'll want me for days too."

"That's fair," Alexander agreed.

"And then there's the clothing issue," Max reminded him. "I don't think I can get everything from Marjorie, since as we both know, the people in your circle are familiar with her goods. I mean, I would have to have some stuff of my own that I packed and brought with me."

"True," Alexander nodded. "So I was thinking, I could give you my card and you can get what you need. As long as you don't go overboard."

"I can do that," Max mused. "I'm a very economical shopper."

"Okay, so give me a number here," Alexander grinned. "What's your time worth?"

Max mulled it over a moment, the numbers already run through her head, but she wanted a moment to go over it again. She would have gone higher, but he was kickin' in on clothes and extras. "Two thousand."

"Done," 494 blurted out without any hesitation. And then laughed as her eyes widened.

"Damn," she chuckled. "If I'd known you were that easy, I'd have gone for more."

"Nah," Alexander teased. "That was just the number that was floating in my brain, too. Plus, you get the bonus of a nice clean bed to sleep in, hot water, room service, clothes."

"You're right," Max nodded. "A girl shouldn't get too greedy. And there are other... compensations," her eyes dropped down to his lap and 494 felt himself stirring again. With a toss of her head, Max pushed herself up to her feet. "I'm gonna shower and then I'll meet you in the.. bedroom?"

494 nodded his agreement. No way in hell was he going to relegate either one of them to the sofa. He knew when to grab the perks, extremely rare, that came along with his job. And as he watched her unselfconsciously moving away from him, he realized that life was very good right now for this soldier boy,


	5. At Morning's Light

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: At Morning's Light

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Five**

**At Morning's Light**

494 stretched slowly, enjoying the feeling of having been able to sleep in well past what he normally would in the morning. Not that he had much choice at home. Reveille was at 0600 hours and not getting up was more trouble than it was worth. So if there was one perk he definitely enjoyed on any mission was at least one morning when he could sleep in and one evening when he stayed up as late as possible so as to more fully enjoy that sleeping in.

And it was even more enjoyable on this particular morning, since not only did he have the luxury of the sun being well up, but a warm body to share body heat with first thing in the morning. And he did so now. After Max's shower the evening before, 494 had had one as well. When he'd returned to the bedroom, he was pleased to see that she had picked up their clothing from the outer room and had folded his things neatly and stacked them on the dresser. All that was, except for his tuxedo shirt. That, she was wearing and looking a little apprehensive about the fact. She'd quickly explained that she didn't think anything else was appropriate to wear for sleep and she hadn't wanted to go through his things to find something. 494 had taken that in, crossed the room to the bureau of drawers and removed a soft, often washed gray t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants for himself. He'd pulled on the sweats and tossed his towel aside. He approached the bed with the t-shirt in hand and held it out to her with a quip about it being softer than the tuxedo shirt. She'd gratefully doffed the shirt, exchanging it for the other. It had come down to mid-thigh on her and she certainly filled it out better than he ever had. She'd asked if he preferred a side, as she hadn't climbed under the covers as of yet. 494 didn't have a preference, because there were no sides to the cot he slept on back home. So Max had remained where she was and 494 had scurried around to climb in on the other side.

There'd been a little bit of awkwardness in trying to settle down as neither were used to sleeping with another person in the same bed. At least not that they'd mentioned. But it had been a while for Max and 494 wasn't about to admit that the last person he'd "slept" with had been a male member of his away unit, circumstances and temperatures forcing them to huddle together for warmth while they waited for transport out of that God-forsaken country. Finally though, they'd ended up towards the middle of the bed, facing one another, their hands tucked up under the ample pillows the hotel provided. Quiet good nights had followed and 494 surprised himself by drifting off almost immediately.

Surprising because he wasn't sure if he would have been able to sleep with this still largely unknown person in his immediate vicinity. Surprising because he hadn't been all that tired after their encounter. More like he'd been charged with an unusual vitality. As if he'd just drank a pot of coffee, ate several chocolate bars, followed it with an energy drink boost and a few tablespoonfuls of sugar to boot. He would also have thought that his mind was too full with plans for the upcoming week to settle down. But he had, and was fully rested and cuddling in close with the near naked body that had rolled over some time in the night.

He had just managed to spoon up against her, wrapping one arm about her waist and tucking his knees up under the back of her thighs when he heard the telltale chirp from his cell phone that he had an incoming text message. With a groan, he immediately abandoned his just assumed position, flopping to his back, his now free arm falling to cover his eyes. His unit. They were the only ones to text him. Every one else who had that cell phone number called. The society he was mixing in considered it gauche to be thumbing away on their expensive elite bits of communication.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to put off responding, 494 rolled away from Max, pushing the bed covers off of his waist and clambered out of the bed. He checked to see if the noise had alerted Max. Not that he was worried, he wold simply explain it was business, which it really was. But she didn't stir. 494 grinned at her somewhat peaceful repose on his bed and picked up his cell phone. He checked the number and as he'd thought, it was the unit's call. Deciding that he'd kill two birds with one stone, he collected some fresh clothing and moved to the bathroom.

After he'd washed away the last traces of sleep from his eyes and face, patting himself dry with a hand towel, and pulling on his boxers and faded blue jeans, 494 paused to take a moment and quickly call up room service, ordering his usual breakfast fare, times two. Unsure as to what Max would like, he figured that what she didn't eat, he could partake of. He then punched in the cell number to call base, as it were. It was 684 that answered, or as he'd taken to thinking of her, Mousy.

"You rang?" he teased once she had answered.

"No, I beeped," she returned and 494 was happy to hear that she sounded a little more frisky than usual. Or perhaps it was that he was in such a good mood that it was affecting him in how he received things.

"What's up?" 494 asked as he maneuvered his black turtleneck over one arm at a time.

"Meeting with the home court bigwigs," Mousy stated. "They want a firsthand status report."

494 paused to quickly pull the shirt over his head before bringing the phone back up to his ear. "What time?"

"Colvert will be at The Meeting Grounds," 684 named a local coffee shop, "at 1100 hours. So that gives you about 2 hours to get in and get ready."

"All right," 494 nodded, checking his reflection in the mirror, satisfied that he was fairly presentable. The clothes would suit, since he was a fairly young entrepreneur. He certainly wasn't going to be dressing in suits every day. Especially his off days. "And the rest of the team?"

"Doin' the usual," 684 chuckled.

"Loungin' around while poor old me has to do all the dirty work," 494 teased.

"Dirty work?" Mousy scoffed. "Yeah-huh. 511 filled us in on your dirty little assignment. Tough, just breaks our hearts, the sacrifices you make."

"Hey, I'm always happy to take one for the team."

"Oh, I'm sure," Mousy snarked and then laughed, probably in response to the voice in the background that 494 heard. He waited a moment while she responded and then asked what was going on.

Max had woken as soon as she felt the bed shift. She was surprised at herself. She had not expected to sleep at all, given her shark DNA. And opening one eye to peer at the bedside clock, she certainly hadn't expected to sleep until after nine in the morning. She almost shot out of bed until the previous evening flooded back in on her. She'd calmed herself just in time as she felt a very masculine arm slide over her waist. Alexander! He curved himself to fit the proportions of her body and Max was just about to relax back into him when she heard a chirp. Phone she surmised by the softly uttered swear word her bed mate let out as he pulled away from her. The covers moved over her and the bed dipped just slightly and then sprang back to it's proper depth. There was a second that a shadow loomed into the sunlight that was pouring over the bed and then it was gone.

Max pretended to stay asleep even as she heard the very soft thuds of drawers being opened and closed and then a door being nudged closed. She fought the grin, feeling decidedly pleased that he was being so considerate. But then, nothing in her experience with the man had pointed at him being a jerk, a boor, a cad or an out and out loser like some of the guys she knew, personal and professional. Blinking her eyes against the morning rays of the earth warming star, Max glanced about, figuring that Alexander must have gone to the bathroom to get changed and check his phone. It certainly wasn't her because she never carried a cell phone. Her pager yes, so that people could let her know that they needed to get in touch with her, but the tone hadn't been right for a page.

Max rolled to her stomach and stretched like a cat, that in part she was, with her DNA and then relaxed back into the pillows. She listened with half an ear, to Alexander's deep voice as he conversed from the other room with whomever was on the other end of the call. He wasn't being overly loud and she was again grateful that he was so polite as it allowed her to get her bearings after a night of actual sleep. Normally, for her, it was up all night working, home for breakfast and her tryptophan and then off to do a little recon for heists to make that extra money that went into the search for her siblings.

And thinking now of her tryptophan, Max swore silently. She'd have to get some into her system right away if she wanted to avoid the tremors that usually plagued her first thing in the morning. Pulling out one hand from under the pillow, Max studied it, breathing a sigh of relief that she seemed to be doing okay. But a couple as preventative measures sure wouldn't hurt. She just hoped that if Alexander happened to catch her with them, he'd believe her excuse that they were vitamins. As she climbed from the bed, she flashed back on the one time that a client had seen her taking them. He hadn't believed that they were vitamins and was in fact convinced they were illicit drugs. And that was something he was vehemently opposed to. And the fact that she had delivered a smack down on his ass for manhandling her in his intentions to send her on her way, had only reinforced his belief that she was on illegal steroids. Luckily, she'd been canny enough to pick up a few details about the guy that he hadn't even realized he was giving off. So the threat of telling his wife (duh, he had a white circle against tan flesh where his wedding band normally resided) that he'd been cheating on her (the proof was in the mole on the side of his dick) and that would cut off the cash flow (the credit card she'd seen in his wallet was in _her_ name) had been enough to call it quits between them with nothing else coming from it.

But the incident had burned a little and Max had been careful to never use unless it was an emergency, in front of a client. And though she usually took the tryptophan at home, she did carry some for emergencies. Just as she was opening the door to the bedroom though, she heard a soft knock that she pinpointed as having come from the main door of the hotel suite. She glanced helplessly at the still shut bathroom door. Should she answer? What if it were a business associate? Should she call Alexander? But no, he was still on his phone call. Max ducked back into the bedroom, grabbing at a white hotel robe that she'd seen hanging on the back of the door. Slipping it on, she wallowed for just a second in the luxurious depths before she hurried to the door. Whatever fall out from answering, she'd deal with.

She opened the main door just a few inches and peeked around to see who was knocking at Alexander's door. To her relief, it was obviously someone of the hotel staff, as he was wearing the standard black pants, white shirt and a tie striped in gold and maroon, the hotels colors. She pulled the door open a little more and could see that there was a small cart beside him, on which rested a number of silver domed dishes.

"Room service madam," the man announced in a reserved and polite tone.

"Oh, of course," she smiled gently and backed up, opening the door the rest of the way to make room for him. She wondered if Alexander had a standing order for breakfast, but if he did, then his appetite must be enormous. She took in the efficient way that the waiter brought in the tray, walking backwards and then pausing for further instructions.

"The table madam, or..." he trailed off, waiting to hear where she wanted the food placed. Max, who usually ate at the rickety table she and her roommate had found discarded on the street, or wherever else she felt like it, just gestured to the large table set off to one side of the sunken living room area.

"The table is fine, thank you," she mustered in her best manner. "Excuse me a moment please." The waiter just nodded and went about the business of laying the table for them. Modestly holding together the lower portion of the robe, Max hurried to the bathroom and rapped twice on the door.

"Hang on," she heard Alexander's voice muffled from the wood separating them. And then the door opened and his grinning countenance met hers. "What'd you need?"

"Breakfast is here," she informed him quietly and he glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah, great," he enthused and held up his cell phone. "Let me finish this call and I'll be right out. Or did you need in?" he asked thoughtfully. Max, who indeed needed to pee, gestured at the bathroom and he swung open the door. As he stepped out and she stepped by him, she heard him speaking back into the phone. "Yeah, I need to get going. I'll see you all at one." He paused and then chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, tell him I'll deal with him later." And then he hung up the phone as Max pushed the door closed.

She quickly dealt with her needed ablutions and slipped back out into the main room after washing and drying her hands. Alexander and the waiter stood at the door and Alexander was signing something. Probably the room service tab. Max was pleased to see that the table had been laid for two. With a snap, Alexander shut the embossed black waiter's pad and handed it and the pen to the hotel employee. The waiter took the pad and turned to her, giving her a half bow. "Please enjoy your breakfast Ms. Gueverra," he nodded to Alexander, "Mr. Spalding Someone will return in an hour to collect your plates." And with that, he and the little cart left.

"You told him my name?" Max asked with surprise. Alexander simply shrugged as he moved towards the table, gesturing for her to come as well.

"I was just letting him know that my guest that I was expecting, had finally arrived," he informed her as he pulled out a seat for her at one end of the table. "They added your name to the roster, so that in the event that you need anything, assistance or room service, they'll provide it." She scooted in and watched him as he moved to the other end of the table. He took his seat and removed the cover from the largest dish before him.

"Oh, thank you, I hadn't thought of that," Max smiled. Of course, it had been his friend that he'd been expecting, but he'd played it off naturally. She glanced down at the three covered plates before her and the orange juice and coffee.

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat, or if you even eat breakfast," Alexander explained as he picked up the cutlery rolled up in a linen napkin. "So I just ordered the same as what I usually have. If you don't like it that's fine. We can order something else."

Seeing that he had on his plate eggs, toast, hash browns and a few slices of bacon, Max was encouraged. Well, another bonus of this job was that for a few days at least, she'd eat well. She pulled off her own cover and set it to the side as Alexander had done. "Oh no. Everything looks wonderful. But what else is hidden under here?" Alexander just grinned cheekily at her and tilted his head to the side with _look-and-you'll-find-out_ manner. So Max pulled up the next dome and discovered a bowl of real fruit salad. Not the kind to come in a can, but one that had been freshly prepared that morning. She almost moaned her appreciation. Fresh fruit was damn hard to come by in the post-pulse world. And she was torn between devouring it, or the bacon. And of course, there was the third plate. Curiosity won out and she lifted the last cover to find some kind of creamy confection before her. Okay, that was strange. Had Ramon forgotten to mention that the rich liked to have dessert even at breakfast time. Of course Alexander must have seen the confusion on her face since he'd chuckled.

"Never had crepes before?" he queried and Max's startled eyes met his amused ones. She shook her head quickly in the negative. Of course, she'd heard the word but had never had them before her. They were a French food, right? "Crepes are a very thin kind of pancake," he explained patiently, gesturing with his fork, "stuffed with either whipped cream or cream cheese and fruit of some sort and then sprinkled over with powdered sugar. They're not for everyone I suppose, but I like them."

Max chewed at the corner of her mouth for a moment. They sounded very decadent and she was wondering if she should allow herself to be spoiled, when she'd probably never see another one after this week. But oh hell, she'd just spotted the cherry fruit filling oozing out of the golden brown thin pancake. Feeling something like a naughty child and just as unable to help herself, Max dipped one finger in the confection and brought it quickly to her mouth. As she sucked up the creamy goodness of the blending flavors, her eyes rolling upward with sensory exultation, she heard Alexander suck in a harsh breath. Pulling her finger from her mouth she swallowed hastily and glanced up at him once more. "I adore cherries," she explained softly, fighting and for some reason failing in keeping a blush from rising in her cheeks. Alexander just smiled indulgently.

"Then eat up," he instructed. Max followed suit, deciding to leave the crepes for last so that she could savor them. Nothing more was said as they sated the worst of their hunger for food. But about mid-way through the meal, Alexander pulled a packet from his jeans pocket and broke it open. Max watched as he swallowed down some pills with his orange juice. He caught her inquisitive stare and once he'd swallowed the last gulp of his juice, he set the glass down, dabbed at his mouth with the napkin and explained, "vitamins."

"Oh," Max started in remembrance and then widened her eyes as she scooted her chair back from the table. "Thanks for reminding me," she burst out and headed over to where her bag was stashed. She removed her bottle of tryptophan, though it was marked as calcium on the bottle and returned to the table with it. "I almost forgot."

"You're a health nut too," Alexander teased, though he did sound interested.

"Not really," Max shrugged. "Just, my um... doctor," she paused, but there was no comment on that, "recommended that I take calcium every day. Apparently I don't get enough milk and other dairies to maintain the recommended levels. And I take vitamin C during the cold season, when I can get it," she tacked on for good measure. Though it was a lie. Thanks to her genetics, she rarely, seizures aside, got sick. And when she did, it burned through her system fast.

"Makes sense," Alexander nodded thoughtfully. "I've been taking Vitamins my whole life. Can't remember a time when I didn't. Probably why I never get sick." He smiled and went back to finishing off his meal. But now that the ice had ostensibly been broken, they began to speak. "So, I had that phone call earlier."

"Yes, I figured it was something like that," Max grinned, putting aside the pill bottle. "What with you being on the phone and all."

"Anyway, that was a client," he offered. "Had to reschedule a meeting for this morning. So I'll be getting out of here in just a little bit."

"Oh," Max sat back in her seat and took that in. "Okay, should I-!" She was at a loss as to what that meant for her.

"And I'll probably be a while," Alexander continued, as if she had not spoken. "So I think this would probably be a good time for you to do a little shopping. Would that be all right?"

"Oh sure," Max nodded, picking up her fork again. Alexander nodded and paused to dig his wallet out of his back pocket. He removed a card and laid it on the table, but not before Max saw that it was one of those unlimited business account ones.

"Do you know where you can go?" he asked a little stiffly, as if not wanting to offend her. And she wasn't.

"Like I said last night, probably not back to Marjorie's," Max decided out loud. "But I have a friend who'll know exactly where to go. She lives for fashion."

"Okay, suits me," Alexander nodded. "Just don't try to, you know, break me or anything."

"I'll just get the essentials," she promised him.

"All right," he spoke as he finally finished off the last of his breakfast. "Casual during the day should be fine, semi-dressy maybe, if we end up doing any brunches. I think there was one scheduled. Dress up for the evenings. With the Queen's command to appear tonight, every night is booked."

"Got it," Max pursed her lips as she pursued thoughts of what she'd need to purchase and what she could maybe garner from her own wardrobe. She didn't want to take too much advantage of the guy and have him rethink this deal.

"Excellent," Alexander dropped his napkin on his plate and rose from the table. Max watched as he approached her. He moved over to the closet and removed a leather jacket from the interior. He swung it around himself, thrusting his arms in and then hitching it up over his shoulders. "Well, I should, barring any complications, be back about mid-afternoon. We can have something light if you want before we leave, or depend on the Marchmont catering."

"We can play that by ear," Max decided and he nodded. "Any other instructions? Like if someone calls or anything?"

"The hotel has a message service," Alexander informed her. "But if a call does come through, take a message please. Same if someone stops by. The desk downstairs will let you know. That cover everything?"

"I guess," Max nodded, turned in her seat to watch him leave. "Have a good meeting."

"Have fun shopping... honey." And with that, he was gone.

Max waited a moment or two after the door had shut behind him, spinning around in her chair to stare at the opulence before her. Inexplicably she gave in to the urge to squeal and pound her hands and feet against he nearest available surfaces in joy. Two thousand bucks, free room and board for the week and a new wardrobe! How could a girl like her get so lucky!

Quickly deciding, Max stood and picked up the plate of crepes still left to her. She was going to run a hot bath, luxuriate in bubbles and eat her crepes in decadence and then she was going to call her friend and go shopping on someone else's dime. It was gonna be a good day for Maxie Gueverra!


	6. Wild At Heart

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Wild At Heart

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Six**

**Wild At Heart**

Max sat on the bed, still messy, since housekeeping hadn't shown up yet, the empty plate beside her, rubbing at the remnants of cherries and whipped cream. Her other hand held the phone to her ear as she listened to it ringing through the call she'd made just after she'd finished her bath. In fact, she was still in her robe, not wanting any of the hotel staff to see her blatantly sexual dress and wonder about it. Finally, the phone at the other end was lifted and a tired voice answered the phone.

"Hey Kiki," Max drawled and heard immediately her friend's indignant squeal.

"Maxie! Where the hell have you been? You didn't come back last night? Was Mercedes boy an all nighter?"

"Better than that," Max grinned. "Guess where I am sitting right this second!"

"If it's in his lap, then honey, what the hell are you doing calling me," Kiki giggled. "Unless he's looking for a twosome? Then just give me directions, I'll be there ASAP."

"No no," Max chuckled as well and then sighed. "He's a little too vanilla for that sort of thing."

"Oh, no good," Kiki commiserated.

"No," Max denied immediately. "Very good. Just, haven't seen any signs of kink yet. And if there was, it'd probably be spanking."

"You or him?" was Kiki's immediate inquiry.

"Mmm, probably both," Max surmised, even though this was not the reason she had called her friend. But it didn't hurt to think of the possibilities so that she was prepared. "He seems to go either way, whichever mood takes him."

"Flexible," Kiki surmised.

"Very," Max groaned, "and strong too."

"Oh Max, I think I'm jealous," Kiki pouted, Max could hear it clearly over the phone. "And to think, I just gave this guy to you. How nice am I?"

"You are a dear and true friend," Max laughed. "Because you're going to be extremely happy for me when you hear the rest. And only be you know, like twenty-five percent insanely jealous."

"Okay, details, spill," the girl demanded.

"Well at this moment, I am sitting in his luxury hotel suite, after just having had a bath in a tub the size of our entire bathroom!" Max began and she could hear Kiki whining already. "Get this, he needed an escort to hep him do business with some bigwigs society jerks. He was heading to Ramon's and got lost."

"Which is where you came in?" Kiki surmised.

"Uh huh," Max grinned. "So I gave him the lowdown on that sitch and he asks _me_ if I could fill in."

"And of course you said yes," Kiki growled as if, to her, why would anyone in their right mind say no.

"Duh," the brunette giggled, rolling over onto her back. "And, get this, I did so well last night, he's asked me to stay on for the rest of the week!"

"Oh! No way, no way no way!" Kiki crowed. "Oh damn Maxie! How much?"

Max inhaled deeply before blurting out, "two thousand!"

"Ohmigod," her friend gasped. "That's like... woah. Manna from heaven here."

"I know," Max agreed, even if she wasn't as like to give this gift the religious bent that seemed to slip from her friends' mouth, once again reinforcing Max's belief that Kiki had a Catholic background somewhere in her upbringing. After all, who was it that had the supplies and taught Maxie that bit of dress up play?

"That's rent and food and... and..."

"And that's not all," Max went on. "Since I will be playing the part of dutiful, high class girlfriend, Alexander decided that I most definitely need a new wardrobe."

"Oh damn," Kiki breathed out rapturously. "Totally and completely one hundred percent envious here."

"And of course, I couldn't do that without my personal consultant now, could I?" Max threw out.

"Oh, when and where?" Kiki demanded. Max was about to respond when she heard another discreet knock at the door, followed by the announcement that it was housekeeping.

"Hang on," she murmured as she rose from the bed. Checking that her robe was once again modestly covering her naked form and that the towel surrounding her hair hadn't slipped, Max hurried to answer the door. She pulled the door open and found a young, slightly harried woman waiting on the other side, her cart placed to one side of the hallway.

"Housekeeping ma'am," she announced again, a polite smile on her face. "Would you care for service now, or shall I come back later?"

"Now is fine," Max smiled and stepped back to let her in. While the woman got her cart Max stepped back into the suite. She pulled the phone back up to her mouth. "How about we meet at the usual spot in about an hour. We can go shopping from there, maybe do lunch?"

"That's fine by me sweetie," Kiki agreed. "I'll see you then." They hung up and Max noticed that the young woman was once again waiting for directions. Max set the telephone on the coffee table and then turned to her.

"Could you get the bathroom and bedroom first?" she asked softly. "And then I'll let you get on out here."

"Certainly ma'am," the woman agreed, ducking into a slight curtsy. She hurried off and Max found that it didn't take the woman long before she had returned to the outer room. She deposited the trash into the cart receptacle and the plate from the bed into a shallow container for hotel dishes. Max, having decided that she was gong to indulge in the hotel's line of lotions and creams provided for the lady that their guest was expecting, before dressing, stood up to do so.

She figured that giving herself an all over body rubdown with a vanilla scented cream would give the housekeeper plenty of time to see to her work. Max certainly didn't want her seeing the so called young lady of Mr. Spalding's acquaintance dressed so obviously as a hooker would. When she returned to the outer room, the housekeeper was just getting ready to leave.

"Just a moment please," Max halted her progress. The woman stopped and looked back to her. Max leaned over the coffee table to pick up her bag. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a ten dollar bill. She knew all to well, just how much people like her had to work and if she was any judge of character, knew that this young woman had good reason to work herself to the bone. She approached the woman and pressed the money into her hand. "I was wondering, is there evening service available as well?"

The housekeeper knew exactly what Max meant and nodded even as, with a grin, she slipped the tip into her pocket. "Yes ma'am. When would be convenient for you?"

Max thought it over a moment. "Well, Mr. Spalding and I are committed each evening the rest of this week. So between eight and nine would be best. We should have left by then."

"I'll have the staff make a note of it ma'am," the other woman responded. She turned back to open the door to maneuver herself out of the room. Turning back to pull the door shut, she smiled once again. "Enjoy your day Ms. Gueverra."

"I will, thank you," Max called back and then inhaled, her shoulders coming up to her ears and then falling back to their natural position. Things were working out well if these little encounters with the staff where anything to go by.

Kendra Mabaum, blond, stacked, with all the curves in all the right places, known to the everyone on the streets as Kiki, stood at the coffee kiosk, waiting patiently for her friend, roommate and coworker to show up. After that interesting telephone call that morning, she'd been afire with curiosity about the job her friend had scored. Kendra hadn't had a chance to see the guy for herself, but good looking or not, two thousand dollars was nothing to ignore or sneeze at. She would have jumped at the chance herself, but she was an honest enough person to admit that she wouldn't be able to carry off an assignment like Maxie could. Not that Ramon Carlton hadn't very graciously offered her the chance to come work for him. Kendra had found out from Max that after Ramon's fathers death when he was a small child, his mother had been forced to turn to prostituting herself to support them. But far from despising the profession, Ramon understood what drove young women and in some cases, young men to choose the life. And he had made it his personal crusade to save as many people as possible from a dread fate. Such as his mother had, dying of AIDS after being infected by one of her johns.

Most of the girls that Kiki knew of on the streets had little idea that Ramon was their patron saint. All they knew was that some high minded benefactor had opened up a clinic in their neighborhood, that seemed dedicated to helping them out. Health care, for those that chose to use it was cheap and readily available. The two female doctors and their small nursing staff never looked down on the kids for choosing this. Condoms were always available and for those girls that wanted to, scrips for birth control were handed out. And if the girls couldn't afford the pharmacy price, the next time they showed up, the pills were there waiting for them.

There was even, as Kendra had discovered, a certain room that all the clients were encouraged to "check out". Every single girl Kendra had talked to had been put in that examination room and had been handed a "magazine". Inside, covered by the women's home living articles, were some pages that detailed certain johns to watch out for. Men known to be violent or overly aggressive in their dealings with prostitutes. There was also a number to call if a girl needed help during or after a "situation". And Kendra knew that it worked, because that had been how she'd found out about Ramon

She sighed as the memories came back to her the one night she'd gotten roughed up by a client. Afterwards, once the guy had left, she'd gathered her money, and tried calling Max as her friend had instructed her to. She'd headed to their usual meeting spot, but Max hadn't gotten back to her within the half hour that she normally would have. Kendra had remembered that number in the magazine and slightly fearful, had called it. Ramon Carlton himself and his friend, the woman who worked as his secretary at the escort agency had shown up. After ascertaining that Kendra didn't need an ambulance, they'd carefully bundled her into Ramon's car and transported her to the clinic. Kendra had been surprised at how gentle and considerate they'd been of her. After her visit with the doctor, in which they found that one of Kendra's ribs had been cracked along with the multiple bruises on her face, Ramon had sat with her and talked about the guy that had done this to her.

Ramon had promised that he would not force her to go to the police, since they would just arrest her for solicitation, nor would he go himself. But he reminded her that she should not have to put up with being hurt to make money and that no other girl should have to suffer that as well. Seeing how young some of the girls were in that clinic, thirteen, fourteen years old, Kendra had agreed. So she had given the guys description to Ramon And sure enough, the next time that magazine had circulated it's way through her hands, the bastard's description had been there. It took a little longer for her to hear through the grapevine that the guy was out of action for a while, since someone had found him and returned the favor he had paid her. As far as Kendra knew, he hadn't been a problem since.

And it wasn't just for that, that Ramon held a special place in her heart. The man had offered her some work at the agency, answering phones, while she was recuperating for the two weeks the doctor recommended. She knew that it was pushing Angelique, Ramon's secretary, out of her job a bit, but the woman had made no complaints at all and helped Kendra with her diction. In fact, Angelique did everything she could to help all the girls that walked through that door, making Kendra wonder if the woman knew what kind of life these girls were coming from by personal experience. And it was by Angelique's suggestion that Kendra had attended some of her and Ramon's etiquette classes. Max had been there as well, but sorry to say, Kendra hadn't picked it up as well as her friend had. But that was no skin off anyone's nose. Upon realizing that Kendra wouldn't make it as one of _his_ girls, Ramon had turned to finding out what Kendra loved. And when she had finally, shyly told Ramon about how she had always wanted to be an interpreter or work in some ways with languages, he had found her temporary gigs during the day in which she could put her extensive knowledge of the Japanese language to use. God love the guy, he was a saint.

Almost as much of one to her as her best friend in the world, Maxie Gueverra. Max had been distraught when she'd finally found out that Kendra had been hurt and she hadn't gotten there in time. Ramon had been the one to talk her down from outright snapping the guy's neck. And Kendra knew that Max would have made good on some part of her threat, since that was indeed how the girls had met. Max had just come to town with a friend and had seen Kendra getting roughed up. Taking exception to _any_ female being treated like that, Max had delivered a little ass-kicking of her own that had the guy unconscious in a garbage heap in a matter of seconds. Convinced that those few moments before Max had shown up might very well be her last on this earth, Kendra had been overwhelmingly grateful to the other woman. Finding out that Max was new in town had led to an offer to crash at her apartment and that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Kendra smiled and took another sip of her coffee. Oh, she couldn't wait to get shopping with her girl. They had so much fun just hanging out, what with Max's wicked sense of humor. It was just typical of her that she'd immediately thought to include Kendra in her little fashion jaunt, since Kendra absolutely loved dressing up, in many different ways. And even if she couldn't afford to shop in these places, Kendra knew exactly where to go. And thinking on this, she finally saw her friend approaching. She held up her coffee and then gave her friend a small wave. Max returned it and lengthened her stride up the street. Kendra waited where she was, by the kiosk, in case Max needed a little caffeine pick-me-up.

"About time girlie," she chided teasingly.

"Sorry," Max huffed good-naturedly. "I was waiting for housekeeping and then I needed to find something to... cover up... with." She gestured down at the long tan overcoat that she'd appropriated from the front closet of the hotel suite. It had to be Alexander's since Max doubted that the hotel would have left it to sit in there. And she was sure he wouldn't mind, since it was in his best interest as well that she wore it.

"Didn't want to give away the game to the hotel staff, huh?" Kendra asked sympathetically. She knew what was riding on Max's being able to pull off this gig.

Max shook her head and turned to the guy behind the counter. "One medium black please," she ordered, her money already out. The teen aged, pimply kid complied without response. Max and Kendra were fairly regular customers of his and he knew that they were too busy in their gossiping to care to speak to him. He handed Max her coffee and took up the money to enter it in the little cash box. Max fixed her coffee with a couple of sugars and then together, she and Kendra began walking off down the street.

"So," Max began as she blew on her coffee to cool it down a little before sipping. "Did J.J. ever show last night?"

"Nah," Kendra shook her head. "But Walter found me."

"That old sleaze bag," Max scoffed derisively. "What happened?"

"He just wanted to remind me that "rent" was due," Kendra sighed. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass, having to bribe the sector cops that patrolled their section of town, where they were in reality, squatting in an old abandoned building. But it was a hell of a lot cheaper than really renting.

"Damn it," Max sighed. "He knows he gets his payoff... what did he really want?"

"Just wanted to let me know that we could certainly pay up in other ways," Kendra frowned.

"As if," Max sneered. "Besides, we'll definitely have the money for him this time around."

"We sure will," Kendra agreed soothingly. "Oh speaking of, did he pay you yet?"

"Mm-mm," Max shook her head. But she did pull out the credit card he had left for her and discreetly flashed it to her friend, smiling at the appreciative gasp Kendra gave. "He paid me for last night and he'll get the rest to me when this whole gig is done."

"But he's good for it right?" Kendra pressed.

"Definitely," Max assured her.

"All right then," Kendra crowed, linking their free arms together. "Then boutiques a la snob, here we come!"

It didn't take them long to make their way into the fancier sections of town, even if the sector cops eyed them askance as they checked over their sector passes. Passes that had seemingly cost Max a pretty penny to obtain. She never did tell her friend that she had broken into the hall of records and added their names to the roster of immediate issuance of Seattle wide passes. When they'd gone to City Hall to retrieve them, Kendra had been surprised, but from Max's hints, assumed that Ramon Carlton had provided them, as he did for all his girls. And Max never did correct her about that, just told her to keep it on the down low, or everyone would be after Ramon for his favors. Kendra had agreed.

They strolled along together, discussing different things that Max might need for the upcoming week. While Max had some idea, Kendra was able to fill in the blanks about the difference between what Max considered casual and what Alexander and his friend's would consider casual. There was a marked difference. Kendra pointed out in one window setting, the blouse and long matching skirt and wide brimmed hat that society called afternoon casual, as opposed to Max's idea of jeans and a t-shirt.

But at one store, Max stopped with a double take. "Ooh," she muttered to her friend, "look at that." She gestured up to the mannequin on display, wearing a fancy black cocktail dress with scalloped edging at the neckline. It would come to about mid thigh on Max in the right size. "Wouldn't that be great for tonight's party?"

"Definitely young grasshopper," Kendra giggled. "Go in?"

"Go in," Max agreed. They'd long ago discarded their cups since they didn't know of any clothing store that wanted food or beverages possibly ruining their merchandise. A bell chimed quietly over their heads as they pulled open the door and entered the softly lit spacious room. All around them were different styles of dress, all grouped by their intended function. Evening wear to the right, day wear to the left, sleep wear and personal things to the back. Max drifted to the right, straight towards the dress she had seen from outside. One hand drifted out to feel the silky soft floods of material in the skirt.

"Ahem," a voice announced from behind them. Both girls turned and smiled brightly at the well dressed young saleslady approaching them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Max gestured to the dress at her side. "I was wondering what size this was?"

"It's a size two," the woman answered automatically, her mouth tight. Max nodded, perfect size, especially since it seemed to be the only one there.

"And how much?" she added, recalling her promise not to "break" Alexander.

"Two," the woman answered, her voice if possible, almost squeaking with a thinly veiled nastiness.

"Hundred?" Max tried to clarify.

"No," the woman blinked rapidly. "Thousand. It's a Raphael Banks, imported straight from Italy. Perhaps a little out of your... range?" Her eyes flickered over Max and the girl realized then that her coat had fallen open. She fought the urge to snatch the folds of the coat around her once more, anger rising in her that she'd let this other woman make her feel badly about her appearance. Sure, the dress was revealing, but it was no worse than some things other women wore and hell, it wasn't like she was naked underneath.

"Actually," she lifted her chin decidedly, her own features taking on a haughty imitation of the saleslady before her, "I do believe I'd like to try it on."

"I'm sure you would," the woman returned, just as snarkily. "But I'm afraid that we don't encourage playing dress up here. Perhaps a department store would be more to your... style?"

"Hey!" Kendra protested, having been silent up until that point. "Our money is just as good as any one else's."

"I wouldn't dispute that," the woman barely glanced at Kendra. "Just the lack of depths in your... pockets. Now, I would ask you to please leave before I call security."

Max could see that her friend was gearing up for a fight to defend her friend, but it just wasn't worth getting escorted out by a large burly guard and drawing the attention of every other person in the place. And how would she explain it to Alexander if any of those women chanced to be at any of the gatherings they might attend. So silently, she nudged her friend and they rapidly exited the store.

"Stupid fucking bitch!" Kendra growled out as they hit the street, the door clanging shut behind them. She turned to see her friend's pensive face and immediately softened. "damn, I'm sorry Maxie. I should have brought you something from home to change into. I didn't even think."

"Don't worry about it," Max offered with a sad smile. "Like you said, my idea of clothes don't exactly match up with theirs. She probably still would have kicked me out."

"Probably not if you'd waved that card in her face," Kendra huffed, crossing her arms angrily over her ample chest. Max shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"She probably would have thought I'd stolen it and called the cops," Max mused. "And then we'd have an even bigger problem."

"You're right," Kendra conceded, her eyes roaming up and down the street. "Oh hey. I've got an idea. Come on!"

It was perhaps six hours later that Vanessa Lane was strolling through the store that she so proudly worked in, a clipboard in hand as she prepared to do the quick evening inventory that was her newest responsibility. She knew that they had sold two dresses, plenty of hosiery, and some gloves. None of them had been her sales, but that was okay. Tomorrow was always another day. Vanessa headed over to the evening wear, since she knew she'd need to record the dress sales from there. Even as she began going over the dresses that were all proudly displayed on various mannequins, she heard the door open, the bell chiming softly to alert them to customers. She turned her head and saw Bridgette, her supervisor moving over to meet the two young ladies that had entered the shop so late in the afternoon.

"Good afternoon," Bridgette's softly cultured voice, the one that Vanessa strived desperately to emulate poured out like honeyed wine. "How may I be of service?"

"Actually," the taller of the two, a brunette, gestured in her direction, "if you don't mind, that's the lady I need to speak to."

If Bridgette was affronted, offended or taken aback, she certainly didn't show it. She just bowed her chin quickly in deference and snapped her fingers in Vanessa's direction. In fact, she looked almost... proud. Vanessa felt that special glow she always did when Bridgette put her attention in Vanessa's direction. There was a lot to learn from this woman and Vanessa was business minded enough to soak up everything this woman's brain had to offer. As Vanessa neared them , Bridgette stepped back, waiting expectantly, ready to help if needed. Vanessa was happy, judging by the number of bags each of the women carried, they were on the mother of all shopping trips. To bad they hadn't come to them first. But Vanessa was sure that they had enough temptation in the shop to make this potentially late evening worthwhile.

"Yes, how may I be of service?" she asked, consciously echoing Bridgette's words and manner. The brunette smiled simperingly.

"Hello," she drawled. "Do you remember me?"

Vanessa blinked slowly for a moment, thrown off by the question. Did she... well there was something about the woman before her. "I..."

"I was the girl in here this morning," the brunette filled in for her. "Looking at the Raphael Banks cocktail gown," she prompted and Vanessa felt something akin to dread begin to fill her. "_You_ wouldn't wait on me." Vanessa stifled a gasp as she heard a disapproving tutting sound coming from the blond at the other woman's side. She felt a distinct chill as the brunette began to prowl around her in a wide circle. "Tell me, you work on commission, don't you?"

"Y-yes," she managed to stutter out.

The brunette came to a halt in front of her once more. She held up her hands, the bags swinging gently into her sides. "Well, gotta say, big mistake. Big!" And with that, the two women turned on their heels and stalked from the store. Vanessa, her mouth gaping, could only stare after them.

"Oh Vanessa," Bridgette's disapproving tone filtered through to her ears. "How could you?"

"But I... I..." she stammered and then pointed after the women, now hailing a cab in the street. "She was dressed like a hooker!" she screeched, softly but indignantly.

"And how many times do I have to remind you that it is not our business to judge what these young girls consider fashionable?" Bridgette's stern voice rapped out. She did so quietly, mindful of other people in the store still. And then she said the worst thing possible, in Vanessa's estimation. "It seems, perhaps I was wrong about your potential in this store. I may have to rethink some things."

494's steps were jaunty as he exited the elevator that had brought him to his floor in which he was housed. Digging in his pocket for the key card, he heard a brief commotion that caught his attention and made him realize that they key would be unnecessary. A woman, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Max, was standing in the open doorway, calling out instructions to someone inside. There was a baggage cart parked outside their doorway, with a few shopping bags still residing.

"Just on the bed is fine," Max called out and then noticed his return. "Hey honey, how was your meeting?"

Realizing that she was playing it up for the hotel staff, 494 smiled and played along. "It was good. I see you've had a busy day?"

"Very," Max grinned up at him as her hand moved up to sweep the wide brimmed tan straw hat decorated with ribbons from her perfectly coiffed hair. "It was extremely... entertaining." She caught sight of a young man returning to them and pulled Alexander out of his way. The hotel porter deftly caught up the last remaining bags and took them swiftly to the bedroom as he'd been instructed. Before 494 could say anything, another young woman appeared in the bedroom doorway with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Would you care for me to unpack your luggage now ma'am?"

"Yes Lisa," Max nodded. "That would be fine." But before the woman disappeared back into the other room, Max lifted up her purse and removed the card that 494 had provided her with. "I've gotta say Alex, that that was a most appreciated birthday gift. Thank you sweetheart." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Understanding, 494 squeezed on arm around her waist.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he offered back. Max let go of him, her purse still in hand and removed a bill from her wallet, pressing it into the porter's hand as he passed by them for the last time.

"Thank you Carlos," she spoke softly and the young man grinned up delightedly at them, accepting the tip.

"Any time Ms. Gueverra," he spoke quickly and with a soft accent that denoted his Latino background. He pulled the suite door closed behind him and Max led Alexander down to the sitting area.

"My luggage finally arrived from the airport," she said loudly enough so that if the other girl, Lisa, was listening, she would be heard and 494 was grateful that Max had paid attention to a lot of various details that he hadn't even thought of. She lowered her voice drastically then. "And it is returnable. But I thought it would be suspicious if I had nothing." 494 nodded. That was a good point. Then her voice rose in volume again. "And don't worry sweetheart, I bought plenty of things for you to enjoy too, mm?"

494 caught his breath as he realized exactly what Max was implying. "Well I should certainly hope so," he grinned. "Seeing's how I was footing the bill here."

"Oh you silly," Max giggled. "You know I always find something that you just can't resist?"

"And what is it this time?" he growled softly, getting caught up in their little playacting.

"You'll just have to wait until after tonight's party to see," she teased. "Oh, speaking of the party, come see what I got."

494 dutifully allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom, where the hotel maid was carefully hanging her newest acquisitions into the wardrobe beside his own meager looking collection.

"Lisa, where's the, oh never mind, found it!" Max crowed as she pulled out a hot little black number from the closet. She held it up to herself and 494 let out a low whistle. It was black, it was tight and she was going to look sexy as hell in it. "What do you think?"

"I think we might not be going to any party after all," 494 growled as he closed the distance between them. He heard the maid's little giggle and held Max's eyes long enough to let her know exactly what his reaction to the sexy number and her earlier teasing was doing to him. Max echoed the maids giggle and gave him a little push.

"You go take a shower," she instructed. "Lisa and I will finish unpacking and then I'll start getting ready. Are you hungry?"

"A little," he admitted as he backed off. "You?"

"Famished," Max nodded. "I'll order a little something for now. It should be here when you get out."

"Sounds good to me," 494 nodded.

Half an hour later, fresh out of the shower, 494 and Max sat at the table, both in robes, though at opposite ends of the preparation process, talking over their days.

"And you should have seen the look on that girl's face when I flounced out of there with all those bags," Max giggled and Alexander smiled indulgently at her. She had already explained the trouble she and her friend had found at the start of their shopping trip. But thankfully, due to her friend's quick thinking, they had returned to Marjorie's store where Marjorie had performed another quick make-over, turning Max into the quality lady that would shop in those stores. Her suggestion that Max refer to her shopping trip on Alexander's dime as a birthday surprise for her and it was never once questioned. Max had also assured him that if she'd bought too much, that everything was returnable, all he had to do was say so. But 494 had questioned that himself when he'd met with his handler that morning and been satisfied with the fact that there was a slush fund Manticore had set up to deal with this sort of thing. It wouldn't look well for others to think that Alexander Spalding couldn't provide his girlfriend with all the necessities, even if the girl was supposedly independently wealthy.

In fact, his whole morning had gone well. His report of how well the girl had handled herself had impressed everyone, and the handler had been smug that his suggestion of using Carlton's had gone so well. Even if the girl wasn't one of Ramon Carlton's official girls, they knew he had trained her and his training was being put to good use. There was a minor, short discussion of avoiding certain problems, but 494 had it well in hand. And so the decision to carry on as planned was handed down. And after that meeting, there'd been the meeting of the unit to go over the latest Intel they had for the planned heists. Since they had discovered the facial recognition database program, coupled with some other technology, it had also come to light that someone in the Cale Industries had become aware of Manticore and was making some inquiries. Unsure as to what the nature of the inquiries would be, Manticore had instructed the team to pull a secondary mission of finding out what the hell was up with Cale and his cronies. What they knew, who they knew and what possible outcome there could be.

But none of that was here or there for 494. His mission was Max, and Max was all he cared about for the moment.


	7. Sweet Honeydew

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Sweet Honeydew

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: We finally get to a chapter where I can introduce Logan to the story. He may seem a little out of character, but please remember, this is pre-series and he wasn't in the same space that he was when Max initially met him in the actual show.

**Chapter Seven**

**Sweet Honeydew**

"Max?" 494 called as he straightened the infernal bow tie that was the approved neck wear for the evening, "are you about ready?"

"Just a moment," the girl called back. She was still in the bathroom of their suite, doing any of the myriad of things that females did to get themselves ready. 494 wasn't too surprised by this. It wasn't long, once the X-5 kids had started doing away missions, that the males had learned a little bit about this ritual. For even the females of their series, supposedly superior to the normal human race, were not immune to it. 494 knew, he just knew, that their female counterparts could wash, dress and present themselves as fast as any of the males. When they were younger, they'd made a game out of seeing who could be fastest and the results were always mixed. But the moment they had gone away from Manticore, suddenly those same females had taken to lounging in the bathroom. Suddenly caring what they smelled like. If their hair was perfect. That their make-up was just so. It had puzzled the males, until one of the obliging females had smilingly explained to them, that in the outside world, there was a lot more expected of females in the looks department. It wasn't enough to look that good. Females had to look perfect.

And so after a crash course in the art of female preparation, 494 kind of understood the amount of work that had to go into being ready to face the world, even if he wasn't getting all the subtleties of the layers. But the end result was that he was patient for the understanding and certainly appreciative as hell at the end result.

Just as he was now that Max had finally presented herself. As she had before, she posed in the doorway, though her stance was modest. "What do you think?" she asked a little shyly, moving one leg forward to emphasize the center slit at the front that ended just above her knees, though the dress was floor length. 494 licked his suddenly dry lips and perused her from the ground up. The black dress was indeed tight if not down right form fitting all the way up her long legs, over the curve of her waist and up over her breasts. The wide straps that covered her shoulders broke into material that cascaded over her back, shot through with a kind of silvery thread that glimmered in the light as she moved. Her face was made up subtly, the colors accentuating her features rather than glaring. And her hair was pulled up high atop her head, and each strand tamed down into a carefully, artfully designed curl. The results made 494 think of a dark, exotic flower. He grinned at the thought. That was Max all right. Dark and exotic.

"You're going to knock them on their asses darling," he decided and Max giggled as she finally stepped forward. 494 held his arm out to her and led her to the front door. "I uh, wasn't sure if you'd remembered some evening wraps, so I had Marjorie send this over," he informed her as he opened the closet door and removed a fur stole from inside. It was a dark sable and would go well enough with what she was wearing. "You don't object to fur, do you?"

Mm-mm," Max shook her head as she indulged a little in letting her fingers slide through the long hairs. "I've got a leather coat at home that I treat like it's my best friend sometimes," she smiled up at him. "Besides, this is what all the fashionable ladies wear, right?"

"Right," he agreed. 494 wrapped it about her shoulders and Max let the back slide so that it was covering most of the area of her back bared by the dress. Immediately she knew it would help ward off any chill. As she let it settle, Alec reached in and pulled out the long three quarter length black coat that he used in conjunction with his tuxedos. That done, he led them to the elevator and down to the lobby. He was surprised to note that every member of the hotel staff that they passed were smiling happily in their direction. Strange, but he had never gotten that reaction before as he'd passed through these vaulted rooms. "Well," he smirked as they reached the front door and the doorman quickly jumped to open the portal for them, tipping his hat jauntily. "You've certainly seemed to charm the hotel staff easily enough."

"I tip well," Max shrugged one shoulder.

"Your limousine is waiting Mr. Spalding," the doorman informed them, gesturing wide armed, to the curb where indeed a long black limo awaited them. The driver had already exited the vehicle and was holding the back door open for them.

"Thank you Jed," it was Max that spoke, giving the man a small smile that 494 had seen on her face every time he'd seen her with other staff members. He waited until she had been handed into the limo and climbed in himself before continuing the conversation.

"I think it's more than that," he prodded. "For instance, I had no clue what that guy's name was."

"Oh, well he helped me get all the bags out of the cab, when I got back here this afternoon," Max explained as she settled herself into the car.

"And he just told you his name amidst all that?" 494 prodded. Max shook her head. "Ah, you asked," he surmised.

"I don't know," she hedged, glancing out the car window. "I mean, I know myself, how tough this world is. And even if they have better jobs than... some... it's still tough to make a living. And sometimes a little human touch goes a long way."

"Which is why they're all so eager to jump to do your bidding," 494 grinned. He waved a hand to ward off her protests. "It's okay. I don't care. I mean, I'm reaping the benefits as well, right? And I get it. I was just... surprised at first, I guess."

"Mmm," was her only reply to that. She looked around once more. "I'm glad you got a limo tonight."

"And why is that?" 494 asked gently. Max gestured him closer. He bent over a little and let her lips brush against his ear.

"Because I've always wanted to have hot, dirty sex in the back seat of one," she whispered sexily into his ear. 494's mouth gaped for just a moment and then laughter burst out of him and he pulled away shaking his head.

"You know what?" he chuckled. "You are one unique creature, unlike any other I've ever known."

"Well of course I am," Max straightened up, seeming indignant, though her eyes were flashing merrily. "Isn't everyone? I mean, you know, except twins?" She didn't notice that Alexander's eyes had flashed as well. Though not with merriment, but he forced himself to a calmer state. There was no way that Max would know that twins were a very sore subject for 494 and many other Manticore alumnus.

"You got me there Maxie," he sighed, moving away from the sore spot. He did however notice, that her smile faltered a little and a faraway look entered her eyes. "Hey," he said softly, nudging her arm gently and she startled just a little bit. "What is it?"

"Oh n-nothing," she stammered, embarrassed at having been caught out. "It's just... that's what my family used to call me. For a second there..."

"Flashing back?" he queried and she nodded. He leaned away from her for a moment, giving himself some freedom to wrap an arm around her shoulder, pleased when she leaned into his side. "I'm sorry babe. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Oh no, it's okay," Max hastened to assure him. "Not bad per se. Just miss them."

"That's understandable," 494 nodded. "Tell you what, I'll try and remember not to call you that, okay?"

"Oh, but it's okay," Max shook her head. "I mean, lots of my friends call me that. It was just, with the twins, thinking about family and then..." she shrugged one shoulder again and he understood. "I don't mind when you call me that. It sounds kind of... nice."

494 grinned, amazed at how easily they were falling into this ease of a pretend relationship. "You know what I like you calling me?"

Back on even footing once more, she mock pouted up at him. "Tiger? Baby? My sex god?"

"Oh yeah," 494 let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Those are great, but there's something I actually like more."

"Really?" Max smiled, bemused. "What's that?"

"You said it last night," he prompted. Max gave a small frown as she tried to remember. Besides the usual endearments in her line of work, she'd only called him Alexander or Alex, hadn't she?.

"Alex?" she wondered aloud.

"Not quite," he muttered. "Say it again."

"Al-!" she was about to repeat herself, but was surprised when his head suddenly ducked and he was sucking on the sensitive skin just below and behind her ear lobe. "-eck!" she ended in surprise.

"There it is," he grunted with satisfaction, pulling his lips away from her.

"Alec?" she repeated, questioning this time. And 494 shrugged. He couldn't really explain it himself. He just knew that he liked the way she said that name. For each time she'd said it before, it had been when she'd been caught in surprise by something he'd done. Everyone else had been calling him Alexander or a few brave people opting to shorten the name to it's acceptable nickname form without his permission. 494 didn't care, as those people calling him by a nickname that meant nothing to him, thought they had something over him, that by his unspoken permission to play around with his name gave them some sort of leverage or intimate connection with him. They didn't realize that it was just another word to him. But Alec. It had somehow become personal between him and Max. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Alex and Max was too harsh. With both of the X's there at the ends of the names. But somehow, her calling him Alec gave it a different measure. Like he could be different with her, relaxed and not on guard all the time, always having to play the game. He could allow little bits of his true self, without still revealing who and what he was, to shine through with her. Able to joke with her about the society playground there were running through. Able to appreciate more things in the world than they were supposedly apt to see through the rose tinted glasses he was forced to don, like those he was acquainting with.

He didn't know. He just liked it.

"Well that's fine then, " Max finally grinned. "Was there someone special in your life that called you that?"

"You're the first," he answered honestly. "But..."

"Oh, don't worry, tiger," she winked up at him. "Pet names always have their time and place, don't they."

"You got it... Maxie," he grinned back down at her. The held one another's glances for a moment as the limo slowed in reaction to a red light. But once they began again, the little moment had passed and 494 glanced out the window and then back at his companion. "Oh, did I tell you some actual friends of mine are going to be at the party tonight?"

"Oh, no," Max frowned. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

494 shook his head. "Nah, they've never met Denise and it's not like she's the topic of discussion whenever we talk. Besides, they live on the west coast. I only see them when I travel."

"Okay," Max nodded in relief. There could have been massive problems, were his friends to blow the whistle on him. Because really, it was not as if Alexander would go around telling his friends that he'd hired a hooker to play his girlfriend. An escort they'd understand, but this was a little out there. Of course, maybe Alexander was known among his circle of friends as being a maverick, a black sheep. How the hell was she to know. "So what are they like?"

"Well, Sabine's okay I guess," Alexander answered her pensively. "A little mousy in my opinion. I don't know her as well. I only met her after Jackson started dating her."

"So Jackson is your friend?" Max prompted, enjoying hearing a little something that wasn't business related.

"We went to prep school together," 494 nodded, trying out the story the unit had come up with prior to arrival at the mission site. "Known each other for years."

"Good friends or rivals that evolved?" Max asked teasingly.

"Oh rivals, definitely," 494 grinned brightly. "At least on his part. He was always eating my dust."

"And is that his version too?" she chuckled, relaxing back into the seat. They were starting to leave the city now, after being waved through the last sector checkpoint before heading up into rich man's land.

"Believe me, no matter who's version, Jackson Daniel Biggs has nothing on me, now or ever baby," 494 smirked down at the girl beside him and stifled a laugh when her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed.

"Your friend is named after whiskey?" she asked dryly. The laugh finally did escape, because that was indeed where the name 511 had chosen had come from.

"He told me one time, I think, we were kind of drunk," 494 made up, "that he was distantly, distantly, related on his mother's side and they keep the connection alive through the name. He's like the third or something. Tom, my other friend, says a bottle of J.D. was probably the first thing his Dad had in his hands after his son was born." He'd have to remember to tell that to 511. It was a good back story if anyone questioned his credentials. He chuckled mirthfully. "Laurie, Tom's wife, always gives him a smack when he repeats that." At least 798 and 220 had been given normal names that wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. Of course, they'd been on undercover ops together before and were comfortable enough with one another to play a married couple.

"Weird," Max whistled softly. "Sorry, but some people have no imagination at all."

"Yup," 494 agreed readily, the syllable popping from his lips. "All those mint juleps just evaporated the creativity right out of their brains."

"You do realize that you're dissing on your own, right?" Max teased and Alex threw his head back and laughed even more.

"Who better?" was his answer. "I mean, hell, look at the names some people give their kids, like... Jaleeland."

"Shawanda!" Max crowed.

"Moon Unit Zappa," 494 recalled from a pop culture book he'd once picked up. Max rolled her eyes and then collapsed in a fit of giggles. The recollection of the most outrageous kids names they'd heard of, took up the most of the rest of the ride. The rest of the time, 494 told her just a little about his other friends, Tom and Laurie Salinger, who also lived on the west coast, although up in Oregon.

Once they'd arrived in the home of the Marchmont's on a very palatial country estate, Max handed over her fur stole, while Alexander folded over his coat on the maid's arm with a thankful smile. The butler ushered them towards the opened doors leading into a large room, what could almost be called a ballroom, even if it was only half the size of the ballroom at the Centrium. Max nearly gaped at the number of people crammed inside.

"I thought she said intimate little gathering," she half-complained. 494 smiled down at her and then caught a passing waiter, snagging two glasses of champagne.

"This is intimate," he shrugged. "Only the best of the best."

"And we're included," Max pointed out.

"Oh baby," Alex sighed. "We're the 'IT' couple of the moment. Didn't you know?"

"Only because they know nothing about me," Max ruminated. "Once they've trolled all my secrets, we'll be yesterday's news."

"And that's fine by me," Alex decided. He took her free hand and tugged her towards the throng. "Come on, let's mingle." Max followed after him, keeping a good grip on his hand. She was extremely relieved to see that she was dressed appropriately. Some of the ladies had opted to go a little shorter, more cocktail than full evening wear, but she didn't stand out like a sore thumb. "Hey hey," she suddenly heard Alexander call out and he let go of her hand. She managed to stay behind him as he hurried towards a group of people. "Biggs, my man."

"Hello Spalding," she heard a man drawl, sounding amused. "Finally showed up, hmm?"

"Was just waiting on this vision of loveliness," Alex replied, undaunted. He reached behind him without looking and Max knew what part to play. She caught his hand again and allowed herself to be pulled forward. "Honey, this is J.D. Biggs. I told you about him." Max smiled softly at the man before them. He was shorter than Alexander by a few inches, dark haired and wickedly handsome. "And Biggs, this is my Maxie."

"About time I got to meet you," J.D. grinned, holding one hand out to her. Max took it and with a quick wink, J.D. had turned it over and brought it to his lips. Max allowed it and with her hand still in his, turned to look up at Alexander.

"You're right sweetheart," she grinned. "Definitely a troublemaker."

"Uh," J.D. grimaced up at his friend. "You wound me man. Disparaging me to the little lady before I had a chance to corrupt myself in her eyes. Thanks a lot."

"With you, it wouldn't have taken long, believe me," 494 retorted. "So where's Sabine at?"

"She's right here," a feminine voice answered from behind Jackson. And suddenly the girl herself appeared. Max took the moment to study this girl that Alexander considered mousy. In way of appearance, there was nothing mousy about her. She was very good looking, her light features a nice compliment to Jackson's darker looks. Almost like the flip side of her and Alexander. And yet, there was something very reserved about her and Max could see where Alexander had drawn the comparison. She turned to Max and held out her hand as well. "Sabine Tyler and you must be Alex's Max."

"Actually, I'm my own Max," she quipped. "I just let him think I'm his. In fact, it's really the other way around."

Sabine's eyebrows went up and she looked between Max and Alexander and then laughed. "I definitely am going to like you," she decided. Still holding the other woman's hand, she turned to Alexander. "If anyone was going to do it, this would be the one to tame you."

"Since when have I been wild?" Alexander pretended to be hurt at the thought. Sabine simply ignored his mocking pout and urged Max closer.

"So I've been hearing a lot about you," she intimated. Max took a small swallow of her champagne and then made a noncommittal sort of noise.

"Been bragging about me sweetie?" she threw at Alexander and he tilted his head to the side and gave a warning look to the others that Max missed.

"Oh no," Sabine shook her head, her hair shimmering like a curtain around her head. "He's been as closemouthed as usual. No, all the ladies around here tonight have been tittering about you."

"Told you so," Max smugly informed Alexander and when Jackson and Sabine looked interested, she just waved it off. "Inside joke," she said in way of explanation.

"Oh my dears," a new, but familiar voice interrupted their get to know you session as the form of Tina Marchmont made her way through the crowd. "I am so, so glad you made it."

"Of course we did," Max simpered. "You were so kind to invite us. You're home is just, unh!" Alexander bit down on his lip as he watched Max playing up to the older woman like it was a life or death situation. "You must tell me who your designer was?"

"Oh dear," Tina patted the girls' hand. "You simply couldn't trust this to a simple designer. No, I had a whole team working on it. Under my direction of course."

"Well, hat's off to the genius than," Max smiled, lifting her champagne glass slightly in salute. And once again, she had this woman eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Tina seemed to sigh. "Not many people seem to understand the strength and stamina it takes to make other people understand what you want of them and then to actually have them comply."

"It can be a strain," Max sympathized, crossing her arms in a way that was telling 494 that she was holding herself back. He knew, from their earlier conversations that she didn't particularly like the way high minded society treated the working class. But before he could intervene to move the topic away from this sore point, Max had done so herself. "And dare I hope that you've been as diligent with the catering staff? I could have sworn that I caught the scent of sashimi when we came in."

"Oh good nose dear," Tina tittered. "Yes, I'm using Ellisandra's tonight. I know, I know," she held up her hands and her voice went dry. "They're new, but Catherine highly recommends them."

"And we all know we can trust her judgment, hmm," Max giggled. "Did you see that little blue number she's in?" 494 swept his eyebrows together, a hint of curious frustration. The looks he exchanged with 'Biggs' and 'Sabine' showed that they were equally as puzzled, Sabine even going so far as to give a frown and a tiny shake of her head. She had no clue who this woman was being referred to by Max. But the girl must have picked up on this, because she suddenly linked arms with Sabine as if they were the best of friend's and partially explained. "I swear, I don't know what miracle she used to squeeze into it. It was that dress I was looking at in Tiente's last night, sweetie." She addressed the last to Alexander and he finally understood. Max turned her head back to sweep over Tina Marchmont consideringly. "You know, that shade would have suited you wonderfully."

"I'm glad you think so dear," Tina smiled warmly at the compliment. "I thought I recognized that dress you wore last evening."

"Well, I was in a pinch," Max sighed dramatically. "And since the airport was so kind enough to lose my luggage..." she trailed off and everyone nodded understandingly. "So tell me," she whispered conspiratorially to the women, drawing them slightly away from 494 and 511, "is Tiente's owner as good as they say?"

Tina laughed out loud and squeezed Max's arm between her own and her ample bosom. "Tell you what, have brunch with me and the girls tomorrow and then we'll do a little browsing and see what Marjorie has to say to us."

"That sounds lovely," Max smiled sweetly and then turned to Sabine. "Have you managed to make your way around yet? Alexander tells me that you live on the west coast."

"True," Sabine agreed and both men noticed that the females were starting to slowly drift away from them and shared a grin. "I live in Los Angeles and I don't get up to Seattle very often."

"Oh well then I'm sure Tina can tell us all the right places to go," Max decided triumphantly, even as the older woman nodded her agreement. "I was out and about this afternoon and some of those shop girls, uh! Just because they're doing the selling doesn't mean they know, you know?" 494 squinted as he tried to decipher that. Obviously Max was referring to the trouble she'd had that she'd told him about, with that one store, but from the way Tina and Sabine tittered along with her, she must have scored a point in the us versus them debate that raged on in societal warfare. Shrugging it off, he realized that he and 511 were now on their own and saw that his friend was shaking his head in something akin to amazement. He glanced about the room, wondering where 798 and 220 were.

"What?" he demanded to know with an expectant smirk on his lips.

"I'll be damned," 511 sighed. And when 494 gave an impatient jerking gesture with his left hand, he went on further. "She's been trying to get in with Marchmont all night," he explained to his friend, referring to 684. It was what had been agreed on that afternoon at the planning meeting. That since it had worked for 494, they'd try it for the secondary mission they'd been assigned. "And now, a few words from your little... girlfriend, and they're as thick as thieves."

"I told you she was good," 494 smirked happily. It reflected well on him and he was sure that Manticore would be pleased.

"She is, I'm very sure she is," 511 smirked back at him. With unspoken agreement then, they moved their own way, towards the gentlemen of the party that they had been assigned to, to gage the depths of how deep their welcome would go.

"There you are," 494 rejoiced as he made his way to the long banquet sized table. Dinner had been announced several minutes beforehand and 494 had followed the rest of the crush into the dining room

He'd looked for Max occasionally as he and 511 had swept the room, seeing the odd glance here and there. Both he and 511 were glad to see that 648 was with her most of the time and that both were happily ensconced in the group of highly socially acceptable wives, the cream of the crop. 798 and 220 were easily handling their assignments and needed no supervising from the others, even if they did stop to say hello.

They were happy that 684 was staying with the hooker, because it kept Max busy while 494 and 511 fished for information. Good because that way, 648 was able to monitor whatever Max said so that she could jump in and steer things in a different direction if it looked like Max might compromise their position. And content because it also put 648 in the position she needed to be in to influence the Marchmont's. But still, 494 found that he was able to relax even more when Max was there with him. It was like, her perspective on things was needed.

494 knew that he could get into a role, all of them could. That's why they were out in the field. He could so totally immerse himself in his role, that he could brainwash himself into believing that he really was Alexander Spalding, heir to a vast fortune and the genius out gunning for new technology to acquire for his families company, with a gorgeous girlfriend and several homes around the country and overseas. In fact, he could do it so well, that it would take scientific intervention to bring back 494.

And that was something that 494 never wanted to have done again. Manticore had out done themselves when it came to reprogramming the clones of the twelve X-series children that had escaped. They had been "simplified" as the bigwigs termed it, made to be more compliant with what the handlers wanted. But in doing so, they made it even more possible for the X5's they'd reprogrammed to assimilate themselves totally into the world around them. And that was why they and all other Manticore operatives were put into solitary with a side order of a trip or two to psy-ops upon their return from a mission.

If a soldier had gotten to the point of immersion, they needed time to find that trigger within themselves that brought out the soldier in themselves, to shed the part they'd been made to play. Few got so deep that they couldn't pull themselves back after a day or so alone without outside stimuli. But for the few, all of the case subjects, reconditioned clones, there was the next step. Intervention from psy-ops.

It had happened to 494 once. He'd been in a dangerous situation in the Congo. He'd been found by the enemy and imprisoned. Knowing that his best bet would to be to keep up the lie he'd presented from the first, he'd immersed himself in that world, where he was just a young business man who had no idea what he was walking into. The enemy had held him for a month before a police raid had scattered them to the four winds and 494 had been found in a damp little cell, half-starved and weak. Even then, the police had no idea that he was more than he'd presented and with their apologies, arrangements had been made to go back Stateside where he'd been snatched up by Manticore.

All of that had been bad enough, because he'd really believed he was innocent of anything. He'd had no clue what or Manticore was and why they wanted him enough to kidnap him. But then psy-ops had come. The scientists, with their instruments of torture, the lasers, the probes and then, even worse, the freaks themselves, delving into his mind to find the trigger that would bring 494 back to them. And then the memories had come, washed over him, bathing him in a purifying hellfire as he remembered his life in seconds, moments.

So yeah, 494 liked having something to remind him that this all wasn't real. And Max could do that for him. With her acerbic wit and earthy appeals to his base nature.

He called his attention back to the present, though like the properly trained soldier that he was, he'd never fully lost it and realized Max was talking.

"... but you and your friend looked like you were having fun," Max smiled. She glanced at the couples around them and 494 followed her gaze. Everyone was sitting. Quickly, 494 pulled out a chair before the little black card on the table, embossed in gold with their names and Max smoothly sank down to the seat and scooted in. 494 followed suit with his seat to her right. But instead of continuing their conversation, she leaned forward to speak to a man across the table from them. "Hi, you must be Logan Cale?"

"I must?" the man before them laughed, his voice slightly husky. 494 caught the name and paid attention, since Jonas Cale, his mark, had mentioned his nephew the evening before. The man, probably early thirties or so, glanced down at his own card just above his place setting and seemed to do a mild double take. He was okay looking, in a scruffy sort of way. He had thin wire rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of a long aquiline nose, and was fairly wiry himself, judging by the slim lines of his tuxedo. "Well, if the place setting says so, then I guess I must. And you are...?"

Max reached across the table and shook his hand. "Max Gueverra," she introduced herself and then turned to Alexander. "And this is my boyfriend, Alex Spalding" She pulled her hand back and leaned back in her chair, her body angling itself slightly towards the man by her side. "You remember honey? This is Jonas and Margo's nephew."

"Oh right, right," 494 played along, shifting slightly so that he could shake hands with the so called black sheep of the Cale family. For some reason, Logan didn't seem as interested in greeting Alex as he did Max and gave the other man a perfunctory shake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Logan returned in that patently false friendly tone of voice.

Still paying more attention to Alex than anyone else, Max smiled. "Tina mentioned that Jonas said he wanted you to meet, so she took the opportunity of seating us with Logan and his wife."

"Good, good," 494 nodded, wondering why the hell he was saying everything twice. He cleared his throat and tried to act interested in this other man. "So what is it you do at Cale Enterprises?"

"You mean besides bemoan the act of fate that landed me my father's seat on the board of director's when I'd much prefer to be out on the yacht?" Logan asked in a dry tone that spoke of much resentment simmering under the surface. Once that barb had been delivered, he seemed to lose interest and swirled a drink around in a cut crystal glass before swallowing the rest and signaling a waiter for a refill.

"Ye-ah," 494 murmured under his breath. But it seemed that Max was not to be deterred. She leaned forward then.

"So Marianne was telling me that you really like working with computers," she tried to open a new subject and then said to Alexander, "Bennett's girlfriend." 494 nodded his head minutely.

"You met Bennett's girlfriend?" Logan quirked his mouth up into a facsimile of a smile while Max nodded.

"Last night," she confirmed. "We're lunching with her tomorrow."

"We are?" 494 questioned with a small frown. When had that happened?

"No silly," Max giggled. "Sabine and I." She looked down the long table to nearly the other end, where Biggs and Sabine were seated, caught the other woman's eye and gave her a discreet wave. The other woman nodded back and then tilted her head to whisper in her 'boyfriend's' ear. Max turned back to the two men in her scope of the table.

"I can't believe it," Logan then chuckled, bringing the attention back to himself. "We were starting to think that this girl was a figment of Bennett's imagination."

"Oh she's very real," Max shrugged one shoulder. "And very sweet."

"Ah, that'd be it then," Logan decided knowingly and then leaned over to inform Max in a conspiratorial tone. "He really likes her then and is trying to save her from the family scrutiny. Jonas can be something of a..."

Max pressed her lips together a moment and then responded, with a twinkle in her eye. "Between you and me... I don't fault Bennett's reasoning at all." As the younger Cale let out a hearty laugh, drawing surprised attention from his side of the table, 494 leaned over to his girlfriend.

"Damn, you're doing good here," he complimented. She was making his job damn near effortless so far.

"Easy peasy," she whispered back. There was a small commotion at the door to the dining room and finally the waiters came forth to begin serving the meal as the last member if the dinner party they were waiting for finally slumped down in her seat, right next to Logan.

"Couldn't wait for me again I see," the woman complained as she reached for the drink that the waiter had been bringing to Logan. The older man gave a small, long suffering sigh and nodded to the waiter who discreetly retreated to bring yet another drink.

"You're the one who didn't want to leave the bar Val," Logan pointed out a little harshly. "Or was it the bartender?" His voice was cold.

"Better him than you sweetheart," the woman, whom they now realized to be Cale's wife, slurred back. Both 494 and Max recoiled slightly, Max's hand going up to delicately place a finger under her nose to forestall the generous whiff of alcohol reeking from the woman.

"Can we please not tonight Val," Logan hissed from between clenched teeth. "Just eat something and we'll go."

"But why should we?" the woman demanded sourly. "After all, it's a command appearance from good old Uncle Jonas, isn't it? Got to keep dancing to the old man's tunes."

"Val," Logan sighed and both Alex and Max could see that this must have been a long standing argument between the couple. The woman, faintly redheaded, turned to them, a hint of malice in her expression.

"It's a damn lucky thing that Logie's got stock from his parents or there's be no end to Jonas' demands," she shared with them, not caring that they were total strangers to her.

"I'm sure that would be difficult," Max tried to sympathize, but the other woman scoffed, hefted her drink and turned away completely, to talk to the man on the other side of her. Dismissing, as it were, Max, Alec and even her own husband, like one truly self absorbed in her own alcohol hazed world demanded. Both Max and Alex could see that Logan was torn between apologizing for his wife and keeping quiet. Fortunately, he chose to smile briefly at them and let the waiter serve the first course before turning the topic to another. Too bad it was one 494 didn't like.

"So Max, you look a little familiar to me," he smiled at the dark haired woman. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I can recall," Max responded easily as she lifted the 700 thread count linen napkin and snapped it into place on her lap. "Perhaps at your uncle's party last night?"

"No, I don't think so," Logan's mouth pursed as he pursued it. "Have you lived in Seattle long?"

"Actually I don't," Max shook her head.

"We're in from New York," 494 interceded. "Although Maxie here lived in L.A. until recently." He waited, a little nervously. Here was the one hitch to his plan.

"Mmm," Logan shook his head. "I've can't say I've ever been to L.A.," he pondered. "Maybe when I was a boy, but I certainly don't remember."

Max simply nodded and paid attention to spooning soup into her mouth.

"So, have you ever done any modeling?" Logan continued on. "Because I could swear I've seen you before."

"No," Max said with surprise once she'd daintily wiped at the corner's of her mouth. "No modeling."

"She's certainly beautiful enough for it, isn't she?" 494 stepped in again figuratively. He lifted her free hand and brought it to his lips. "And she's all mine. Not stupid enough to share her with the world, my good man."

"No," Logan simply smiled.

"You are a sweetheart," Max simpered to her 'boyfriend'. "A bit of a Neanderthal, but sweet nonetheless." 494 chuckled at her rejoinder and allowed their attention to go back to eating. But it wasn't long before he felt his ire starting to rise, again. This Logan character seemed determined to figure out where he knew Max from, and was putting all his effort into drawing Max into conversation. Max, bless her heart, was trying to go along with it, without revealing too much. And when that didn't work, by drawing Alexander into the conversation. 494 of course kept up with her, but the other man's attitude kept shutting him out. And it was starting to wear on 494. And to piss him off. This guy just had no conception about the terms "hands off", did he?

Dinner was long. Much longer than 494 would have liked. Because Max was walking a precarious, albeit not her fault, he hoped, line with Cale, 494 was forced to keep his attention focused on them. He was unable to really converse with the person on the other side of him, one of Cale Enterprises directors, or any others around them. And since Valerie Cale was more intent on drinking her dinner than anything else, she was easily left out of the conversation.

494 was just glad to see that Max seemed as eager to escape the table as he himself was, when dessert was finished. Now was a time to mingle once more and congratulate one another on all the absurd tidbits of gossip they managed to garner from one another. A few more drinks and the evening would be over. At least he thought so until Tina Marchmont announced that as a special treat, she had invited La Riente, the opera diva whom some of them would be seeing later in the week, to entertain them during drinks. And even worse, the diva of course had to be specially catered to before she could perform before any crowd, so time was being spent kissing her Italian ass before she would consent to grace them with a few arias. And those that weren't kowtowing were talking together in intimate little groups.

And no matter where 494 led Max to, Cale managed to show up. And not the right one either. After the third time of insinuating himself at Max's side, 494 decided that he'd had more than enough. Maneuvering the conversation around to something that finally caught Logan's attention, the downtrodden state of the homeless people, and who the hell would have thought that could do it, 494 was able to pull Max aside.

"Oh thank God," Max breathed out. "He sure likes the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" she shook her head a little like a dog, trying to clear it's ears.

'Especially when he's talking to you,' the thought came unbidden to 494. Aloud he told her, "do you mind if we take off. I've got a headache and I don't really think opera will help it tonight."

"Oh, of course," Max sighed, instantly responsive to the plea. "Let me go find Tina and make our apologies. I'll meet you in the foyer."

494 nodded gratefully, really not wanting to have to dive back into the fray. He watched as Max began to effortlessly make her way through the crowd, but his teeth began to grind upon one another as he saw the Cale bastard break away from his group and make a beeline after her. He caught Max by the elbow, causing her to stumble slightly to a halt. 494 had already started to move forward, but halted himself. Max had already disentangled herself from the man and was saying something, gesturing to her waiting boyfriend. She moved off again as Logan watched Alexander for a moment, before smirking and then turning away. 494 stared after the retreating man, feeling like some sort of gauntlet had just been thrown down. And he didn't like it at all. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

When Max returned to his side some fifteen minutes later, Tina was following after her, both of them talking quietly. Upon reaching Alexander, she smiled sympathetically. "I'm so sorry you're unwell Alexander."

494 smiled tightly at the other woman even as he held Max's fur wrap. "I am as well Tina," he sighed. "These headaches just sneak up on me half the time."

"Oh," nodded the other woman knowingly with a barely concealed smile. "They do with my husband as well. I'm sure he's already sneaked off to his library with his brandy and cigars. It happens every time La Riente is in town." The trio chuckled quietly and 494 took the opportunity to slip the wrap around Max's shoulder. Settling it in, Max then stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek, which the older woman accepted happily.

"So, Massie's tomorrow?" she asked and Tina nodded.

"One o'clock dear," she reminded and then walked the couple to the door. She waved them away before shutting the door herself and returning to her hostessing duties.

Once out in the cool crisp Seattle air, 494 was able to take a deep breath and relax if only marginally. And then, without saying a word, he latched onto Max's hand and pulled her to the waiting limousine.


	8. What's in A Name?

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: What's In A Name?

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Eight**

**What's In A Name?**

"Are you okay," Max asked as she closed the door behind them after entering the hotel suite. Alexander had pretty much stalked through the hotel, something radiating off of him that had warned everybody to get clear. Sympathetic looks had been given to Max as she had hurried to keep up with him. They hadn't said anything in the elevator, since there'd been another couple in there with them. And so Max had waited until they reached the sanctuary of Alex's room. But even now, he was still ignoring her, growling or grunting in response only if he felt like it.

"I could get you some aspirin," she tried again, speaking softly so that she wouldn't aggravate his condition. Of course, she'd had no idea that Alexander suffered from migraines or anything. And knowing what her 'post seizure, head pounding as if it would burst out of her skull at any given moment' times were like, she could certainly sympathize. "Or a cold compress. That might help."

"I don't want anything," Alexander snapped as his fingers busily worked on yanking off his bow tie. He was in truth making a mess of it, getting it tangled even worse and Max glided forward to help him deal with it. Patiently pushing his fingers out of the way, she deftly removed the scrap of silk from around his neck. But it didn't cool whatever bee was in his bonnet as he stepped away from her and over to the recently restocked mini bar. Max felt a momentary satisfaction that the staff had complied with her request before her attention was back on Alex.

"Maybe a sandwich," she suggested gently. "I think I read somewhere that comfort foods can help with, well, the psychological aspect of headaches. Or something like that."

"I'm not hungry," Alexander growled as he poured out a measure of liquid relief. He slammed the contents of the glass back and then returned the glass to the bar for a refill.

"Then what can I do for you?" Max asked with a surprising amount of patience. Normally, if a guy were treating her like this, she's be kicking his ass. But hey, Alexander was paying her an awful lot of money to play the dutiful girlfriend. Never mind that she was actually concerned for him and his state of health.

"Not a damn thing, since I really don't have a headache," Alexander finally bit out and Max's mouth formed a small, silent 'O' or surprise. She really had thought that he was suffering. And then she smiled. The attitude was there and there had to be a reason for it.

"Okay," she smiled. "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing," Alexander insisted and then whirled on her. "I just really enjoyed being treated like crap by your newest little lap dog, that's all!

"Wha-?" Max was stunned that he'd turned on her, until she recognized what Alex was referring to. "Logan," she breathed out and then felt a rush of some emotion that she didn't care to examine or acknowledge, but it slipped from her anyway. "You're jealous!" she realized in an instant. The sudden turn those words gave to the conversation were almost comical in their effect on Alexander. His face turned from angry to confused in seconds.

"What!" he demanded irritably. "No I'm not. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are!" Max crowed, daring to near him once more. This was not something that she dealt with often and it was still enjoyable in a way that elemental feminine power always was. She put her hand to his arm and Alexander pulled away from her.

"I'm not," he responded, though he was visibly striving to maintain the facade of calm that he'd pulled onto his face like a mask, but Max was a little more adept at reading people than the average human. "I'm just worried that maybe Cale does know you. Maybe he wasn't interested in your face at the time, but he's a smart guy. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

It seemed somehow to Max, that Alex wasn't far off base, in his estimation of the situation, but for the fact that he didn't know about her photographic memory. Something that she wasn't about to clue him in on. And it was just as clear to her that while it could be a valid point, he'd just pulled it out to justify a reaction that he was probably berating himself for. After all, she was hired help, not really his girlfriend. But even so, in some way, his male ego had been wounded. And that was something she knew how to handle.

"Alexander," she began, nudging him around to face her when he would have gone back to his drink. When he was facing her, if not looking at her, she held both of his upper arms in her hands. "Alex, I've never had sex with Logan Cale. I've never met him before tonight. If he'd propositioned me before, I would have remembered."

"Like you can be so sure of that," Alex scoffed, his face still averted. "Not that it matters, but if he figures this out and spills the beans-!"

"He won't," Max stated softly. "Maybe he has at some point seen me around Seattle. But do you honestly think he'd connect Max Gueverra, and the way I look tonight with some streetwalker in what I was wearing when we met?"

That got his attention and 494 allowed himself to look, to remind himself of what was before him. She was familiar to him now, knowing every feature of her lively face, especially turned up, looking so appealingly at him. But he looked again. No, beyond the surface description, there was nothing in her appearance or demeanor that said hooker. But still...

"And I'm sorry if you're upset," Max went on, "it wasn't my intention to attract his attention. I thought I was helping, trying to get you two talking, since Tina Marchmont mentioned him and so did Margo, as well as several other people. I thought, well..."

"I know," 494 sighed. "You've been helping. You've been a hell of a lot more help than I thought you would be. You keep opening doors for me."

"I'm a good luck charm," Max quipped, feeling a little silly now that the seeming worst of his episode had passed.

"But you don't have to," 494 stressed. For more reasons than one, he didn't want her getting in too deep. What if Manticore decided she knew too much and had her eliminated? That was a place where he certainly did not want to go. "You've been doing enough, hanging with the ladies."

"Oh yeah," Max nodded, her eyes wide. "And I'm kinda glad to hear you say that," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. Alex stood still, not moving to embrace her in return, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Why is that?" he asked huskily, still staring down into her face.

"Because the truth of the matter is," Max tilted her head to the side, "the others haven't been too bad, but Logan? He was kinda creepin' me out."

"He was, huh?" Alex frowned. He wondered if Max had developed some sort of instinct about people, especially if she was dealing with the seedier side of Seattle night life. What would it tell her about the Cale's that maybe his team could exploit. That was a jarring thought. He could use her, but didn't want to, but did it anyway, almost without conscious thought.

"Well hello," Max smiled gently. "He's flirting with me when _my_ boyfriend is right there and _his_ wife is sitting right beside him," she pointed out.

"Well she was as drunk as a skunk," Alex scoffed.

"And smelled like one too with all that booze," Max grimaced. She moved her arms from around his waist and reached up to slowly begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. Alex watched her then with something akin to amusement. Max moved unhurriedly, undoing each button with ease and spreading the fabric of the shirt juts a little further apart before she moved on to the next one. "And the there was all that following me around the party," she continued. "That just smacks of desperation, you know what I mean?"

"And what about me?" 494 asked of her. "Wasn't I trailing around after you like a little puppy too."

"You're the one that kept getting me out, trying to protect me from the big, bad man with no taste," Max pointed out as she pulled the shirttails from the waist of his pants.

"I wouldn't say he has no taste," 494 returned. "After all, he was interested in you."

"Then maybe I should say the big bad man with no sense," Max corrected herself before leaning forward to press a kiss against the newly revealed golden skin that she'd uncovered, her lips leaving a small trail of wetness behind as she rubbed them over his chest. She paused a moment to peek up at him. "And don't correct me on that one mister. After all, why would I be interested in him, when you were right there beside me?"

"But I wasn't all night, was I?" the masochist in him just had to point that out. Max simply lifted her right shoulder and let her other hand drop to his waistband. She deftly undid the pants and slid her hand inside. 494 felt himself respond immediately.

"And did you see me with any other guys?" she asked archly as her palm slid against his erection. 494 shook his head in the negative. No, there hadn't been any other guys around her and the other women she had been busy giggling with before dinner. Still cupping him in her palm, Max began to maneuver him backwards and 494 barely noticed when the back of his legs hit the sofa. Before he could sink down into the cushions, Max steadied him and began to push the material of his clothes off of his hips.

"Look at it this way baby," Max pointed out as his pants slid to the floor. "Who am I here with right now?"

"Me," 494 replied huskily.

"And who am I giving my loyalty to because he's paying me so well?" she continued, pushing him to sit on the sofa. He complied easily, entranced as she once again took control of the initiating of their encounter.

"Me," he repeated, hoping desperately that that would remain true. She moved away from him then and 494's eyes roamed after her, straightening up slightly and then relaxing once more as he saw her reaching for a small square pillow. She returned to him and after tossing the pillow on the floor before him and parting his legs a little wider, she sank down to her knees.

Max leaned over him and 494 reached out without thought, on pure impulse and pushed back a strand of hair, still extremely curly, that had come loose some time in the last few minutes. He held it a moment, letting the silky strand slide through his fingers. Max let him and once he'd loosed the curl, she curved her body over his lap, leaning over his erection, letting her warm breath play over it. 494 inhaled deeply at the simple act.

"And who is going to be moaning my name in about thirty seconds?" Max asked, teasingly and yet seriously of him too.

"Me," 494 growled, his hands delving into her hair, gripping lightly around her skull. But he made no forward demand. "And no one else," he tacked on for good measure.

"That's right Alec," Max whispered before her mouth engulfed him. His fingers loosened though not completely letting her go and his head fell against the back of the sofa. After the first moment of contact swept over him, he was able to lift his head once more and watch her as her head bobbed over his straining member. But instead of looking down, he found her watching him and he was strangely fascinated by the depths of her eyes. An erotic act happening before him, to him and all he could see was the warmth in her as she gave herself up to reassure him that a fake relationship meant more to her than anything else at that moment. He truly had her loyalty. As far as the money lasted. After that, who knew. And 494 was determined it would last as long as he was physically able to make it so. He let out a soft groan as she suddenly twisted, changing her position and her eyes dropped.

Max moved easily, finding what he liked, noting his reactions. Pleased that she was bringing him pleasure, she was slightly surprised to find that she was growing wet herself. She'd never been turned on before, giving a guy head, but Alec was different. He took so much pleasure from such simple things that she was able to as well. And because she was enjoying his reaction so much, she pushed herself to greater heights to see how much, how far she could push him before he broke. She tried everything she had done before, sucking just the tip of his cock, rubbing her tongue over his slit, pressing kisses up and down the shaft, alternating things with no discernible rhythm to keep him on edge. She tried things she'd heard about from other girls, using her teeth lightly, pressing the shaft between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. And as she'd predicted with those thirty seconds, he was panting her name, amid other softly uttered swears. And always, his hands were in her hair, just holding, not forcing, clenching when he was getting overwhelmed but never hurting. Max was swept with a wave of tenderness that he was still trying to be considerate of her when he was getting to the point where he must have been aching past the point of no return.

The thought of having all that flesh, hers to do with as she would, caused a rush of moisture in her passage, pooling between her thighs. And while she normally wouldn't have taken attention away from her job with any other stiff, Alec was different. With one hand she groped behind her back until she was able to reach the low cut point where the zipper of her dress was and wrenched it down. The dress obligingly began to slide and Max inhaled sharply as the material flowed over her nearly naked form underneath. Her breasts responded to the sudden stimuli and she found herself wanting more. But not silk or satin or other dainties. She wanted the hair roughened skin of his thighs under her. The shoulder straps slid over her arms as she shook them slightly, still never letting Alec leave her mouth. And with a skill of part courtesan, part desperation, she lowered herself again to rub her breasts lightly over those hard, firm thighs, all muscle and sinew. With even more enthusiasm, she pressed Alec's cock as far into her mouth as it would go, flinching slightly as her gag reflex kicked in. But she got through the moment, holding him there, her breath disturbing the nest of dark gold curls at the base of his manhood.

"Oh fuck, fuck Maxie," he cried out, his hips twitching as he tried desperately not to shove even further. 494 wanted to thrust up, balls in, as deeply as he could go, even as he realized that there wasn't any more room. She had taken all of him, holding him, her tongue keeping him slick, as slick as her pussy would. He knew, he could smell her arousal, which made this position even sweeter to him. That she was so ready for him and yet made no demands. That everything she had was yielding to his needs. And suddenly, it wasn't enough, even more so. The hands that had been tenderly cradling her head suddenly tightened again, but to push her away. He caught the surprised look in her eyes as his cock sprang free from her mouth with a small popping sound. And it turned him on even more.

"Alec," she heaved a small moan in his name, the one that she had graced him with for moments just like these. And no other name did he want to hear, ever again. With a strength that may have surprised her, but felt as nothing to him, he stood, lifting her body before him, hands under her arms until her breasts were level with his face. One of her hands reached down quickly to hike up the skirt of the dress that was trying to respond to gravity, hitching it up to allow her to wrap her legs securely around his waist. Alec moved one hand to her buttocks to support her as he stumbled away from the couch and towards the bedroom.

They made it to the bed and that was where they fell, both of them having planned it that way, Max underneath. But before Alec could return his attention to her breasts, he was distracted, climbing over her body to the drawers of the nightstand, He yanked open the top drawer and extracted a condom from the small box that now resided there. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Max was in a flurry of undressing herself completely. The dress that he was sure must have cost a fortune went flying over the side of the bed to land in a heap on the floor.

He didn't care, money was now one of the furthest things from his mind. He returned to her even as his fingers were fumbling with the slick metallic covering of the latex barrier they would both insist upon. At last, he managed to tear the package open and pulled loose the condom. With still a little more fumbling, uncharacteristic of his usually steady fingers, he rolled it down over his shaft.

One touch of his hands against her knee and her legs fell apart naturally to welcome him once more. Alec positioned himself between the cradle of her thighs, her hand already joining with his to guide him to her entrance. He thrust in as he'd wanted to moments ago and was pleased to see Max's eyes widen with delight. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, her channel angling him in deeper as she did so. Alec grunted and his eyes fluttered shut. With her whispered words of encouragement, he pulled away from her and thrust hard again. It was almost as if he needed this hardness, this depth, this bordering of almost animalistic possession to convince himself that she really was his, if only for the moment.

And she made no protest.

Alec continued to thrust against her, Max moving with him, meeting him on his own ground. Her hands clasped desperately at his shoulders, her now perfectly manicured nails digging little crescent moon shapes into his flesh. It was something Alec welcomed, her mark on him. It brought out the urge to mark her as well. He hunched his shoulders and back slightly, his hips still moving. There was something in the back of his mind, reminding him that she was an ordinary. She probably wouldn't understand his need to give in to his nature that was screaming at him to claim her, to mark her so that other males would see his claim and shy away from her, from challenging him for her. He knew he'd have to mark her in a way humans understood.

He found the skin of her breasts, just above her nipples the most responsive. With small bites, he was warning her of his intent. And somehow she seemed to enjoy the attention, thrusting her breasts to his attention. And after several small bites that came nowhere close to breaking the skin, Alec finally latched on to the skin, sucking hard, knowing that he'd raise a bruise. A hickey. It wasn't enough in his mind, but for this it had to be.

Still thrusting mindlessly inside her, Alec raised his head to look at the purple swelling in the shape of his mouth that he had laid upon her. Feeling some surge of satisfaction, though no means complete respite at it, he realized that the act had spurred her to greater arousal. And before attacking the other breast for similar attention, he growled out, "say it. Say my name."

"Alec," she responded immediately, knowing what he needed. "Alec, now please!" she panted out, feeling her passage quivering and clenching around his straining cock.

His pleasure increasing, Alec pressed lips to her other nipple, his teeth catching and holding as he growled at the pleasure coursing through them. Again, he repeated his actions of earlier, finding a small place on which he could mark her. He sucked hard, pleased as her lips met his temple. He could feel more than hear her chanting his name, the one she had given him, over and over as her body soared to new heights. Unalterably, his body followed until the culminations of their orgasms overtook them. He knew that he was groaning her name as well, their voices mingling as pleasure was pain and then pleasure again pulsed through them.

"Maxie," he whispered as the last of his essence flowed out of him and he collapsed against her. "My Maxie!"

It took several seconds of his cell phone chirping at them, before either one came back to themselves. Max was cradling him still against her, Alec leaning his head against her chest, though he was trying to keep most of his weight off her. Their sweat slicked skin kept friction from movement to a minimum. It wasn't so much that he was worn out physically, but something had happened in that act that Alec had great awareness of, but no comprehension in. He wanted Max for his own. Wanted to be hers. It was something he'd never had before, not in this manner. And it was confusing to him. And the whole time that Max was happily stroking his hair and the side of his face, her other arm wrapped around him companionably, she had no clue what had really passed between them.

And Alec knew that there was no way that it could really happen. He had instigated something that had nowhere to go. For not only would their time together end when the mission was done, but would Max even have allowed it? Her lifestyle said no. She belonged only to herself, renting her body out when she had need of money or perhaps some other urge to fulfill. But she didn't belong to him. It was the same thing. He had her for now, not forever. And even if Alec didn't have Manticore to return to, how feasible was it that Max would stay with him. He was different. He was an animal, at least partly. An assassin of the new world. What he had done had irrevocably changed him, Alec knew, and it was a change that could not survive. Not if his ultimate survival was at stake.

Almost automatically he answered the phone, realizing that Max had stilled and gone silent in his movements to retrieve it. He rolled away from her, sitting up and checking the number of the incoming call. It was his unit, of course.

"Spalding," he answered automatically.

"Hey sir," it was 684. "We just got back from the party. 220 has some more Intel that we need to go over before morning. Can you get away?"

"Um," Alec paused, glancing quickly back at Max, who was watching him with almost a question in her eyes. He turned away, a small shudder running through him. She had been right, that first time. They couldn't get personal with each other. This was business, nothing else. And so, he needed to back away, get some distance immediately. "Yeah Sabine, I'll be right there." He clicked the phone shut and set it back on the nightstand, cover stories running through his mind immediately. He turned back to Max. "That was Sabine," he announced unnecessarily. "Sounds like J.D's gotten a little... belligerent."

"Too much to drink?" she asked mirthfully. Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably," he decided. "I guess we weren't the only ones fending off the dirty minded men tonight."

The sudden image of Alexander trying to foist off some homo erotically minded fogy's made her giggle. And at his puzzled glance, she tried to sober up, but she was feeling so good in the afterglow of sex, that she had trouble. "We?" she finally managed to splutter out.

"Oh, okay, you," Alec realized why his words had affected her so. "But anyways, Biggs was gettin' all jealous and antsy and he hit the booze a little hard. They've done this before. Another trip on the soap opera merry-go-round that is their life."

"So she called you to help?" Max realized. "You're friend doesn't get... physical... does he?" Alec could hear the trepidation in her voice and immediately sought to reassure her.

"No, no," he shook his head in the negative. "He gets maudlin and she gets sick of it."

"Oh okay," she sighed out, her relief palpable. "You should go then."

"Yeah," he grinned tightly at her. After a moment's uncomfortable pause, he scooted himself to the edge of the bed and up to pad softly over to the dresser and begin removing clothes to change into. "That's okay, right?" he found himself asking of her over his shoulder. "I mean..."

"It's okay Alex," Max responded, her voice light, though maybe, hopefully, to his ear, a little strained. And with regret, he realized that he'd been relegated back to customer instead of... Well, hell, that's what he wanted, wasn't it? But he still didn't like this sudden seperation between them. "They're your friends. Of course you should help them."

"Well, I feel bad, just running off in the middle of the night," he decided before pulling his turtleneck sweater over his head.

"Don't," Max decided, sitting up, brining her knees up for her arms to rest on as she watched him dress. "I can keep myself occupied. You know, I've been meaning to scan the cable in this place. I bet they got hundreds of channels to chose from."

"That they do," Alec smirked as he buttoned up the fly of his jeans. That was something he'd checked out immediately for himself upon arrival. Nothing like the allure of mindless television programming. Once he'd crammed his feet into the soft leather loafers by the door, he turned to face her. "I don't know how long I'll be, probably a few hours, judging from the way it was last time. "

"He gets that bad, huh?" Max smiled as she slid from the bed. She pulled the sheet free, wrapping it around her form and then followed him from the bedroom. Alec took a light coat from the closet and swung it onto himself.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he chuckled. He made sure that he had his wallet and his keys and then pulled open the door. He turned back to her. "I'll see you in a bit," he said in way of goodbye and then slipped from the room, pulling the door softly shut behind him.

Max waited a few minutes, to make sure that he didn't return because he'd forgotten anything, before she picked up the telephone receiver. keeping watch on the front door, she dialed in a familiar number. Once the call connected through, her face grew serious.

"Hey, it's me," she announced softly. "You ready to do what we were discussing earlier?" She waited for confirmation. "All right. We've got less than two hours starting now." Again, she listened to the person at the other end. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that. You just bring the supplies we'll need." Again the person on the other end brought up another seeming objection. "Don't worry about Alexander. I'll handle him."


	9. Payback's A Bitch

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Payback's A Bitch

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: The movie being referenced in this chapter is some oblique references to "Ice Princess" with Michelle Trachtenberg. There was no real reason, just that I thought some of it would actually catch Max's attention for the reasons given. The play that they are going to see turns out to be "A Few Good Men". A reference to the fact that Jensen Ackles starred in it on stage along with Lou Diamond Phillips and I really wish I could have gone seen it...

**Chapter Nine**

**Payback's A Bitch**

Alec was surprised as he approached the hotel suite door, to hear from inside the muted drone of what he assumed to be the television. Knowing that it was after four in the morning, he would have assumed that Max would be asleep. Or maybe she was. Maybe she'd been bored waiting for him and had settled in with some late night television. Although he wondered what she would have found to watch. He knew there was only one way to find out and as quietly as possible, in case she was asleep, he slipped in to the room.

He focused on her immediately, since her head swiveled around at his entrance and she smiled a soft, sleepy kind of smile at him. "Hey," she greeted softly, one hand bringing up the remote to mute whatever program she'd been watching.

"Hey yourself," he returned as he pulled his coat off. "I didn't expect you to be up." Wondering if she'd been waiting for him.

"Well," Max shrugged philosophically as she turned on the sofa so that she could look at him without craning her neck. "I don't make as much money during the day, so I've grown a lot more nocturnal over the years."

"Yeah, I suppose that would be logical," Alec decided as he moved to the sofa to join her. A little numbing of the brain seemed in order after the amount of information he and his team mates had gone over in the last few hours. At least, it would help him to sleep. "What were you watching?"

"No clue," Max chuckled. "I was channel surfing and catching things in the middle of whatever they were. I think this is a movie. Uh, about ice skating."

"You find that interesting?" Alec puzzled. Chick-like movies didn't seem to gel with his interpretation of her character.

Max shrugged once more. "Well, these kids were skating, and this other girl was talking about the physics in the moves they were performing. And it just got me thinking."

Alec nodded as he skirted the edge of the sofa and would have perched on the seat next to her, except for the scattering of bowls that was in his way. His glance at them and then at her face, told him she was a little uncomfortable by that discovery.

"I was a little hungry for a midnight snack," she began to explain quickly, even as she moved to begin transferring the dishes to the coffee table before them. Alec counted among them, some popcorn, some remnants of leftover ice cream and what looked like crepes. Already on the table was a large glass of half-emptied milk.

"That's fine Max," he assured her quickly. He remembered a few times in his life when he was damn hungry and Manticore too preoccupied with what the head honchos wanted to bother feeding him. "To be honest, I'm a little peckish as well." He reached for the popcorn bowl and brought it back to his lap. "What's this?" It seemed to be coated with something other than butter. Max stared at him for a moment and then began to laugh.

"Gourmet popcorn," she explained between giggles. Alec popped a few kernels into his mouth, noting the cheesy flavor overlaid with a hint of garlic. He decided it was to his liking and grabbed another small handful.

"What's so funny?" he asked, liking hearing her mirth.

"Sorry," Max finally got herself under control. "But peckish and popcorn. Made me think of a chicken." She blushed once more as she realized what she'd admitted, but was relieved when he just chuckled as well at the image she painted.

"You are one strange girl, you know that?" Alec teased as he settled in, lifting his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table. "Physics and philosophy one minute, old movies and girly things, and weird humor. I never know what to expect from you."

"Hey, just because I didn't go to some ivy league school, or even get my high school diploma, I can know stuff," she defended herself and Alec could see that she was easily working herself up into a snit.

"I never said you couldn't," Alec replied, trying to calm her before a storm hit. "I just said it was surprising. Unfortunately, I look at the world in very black and white tones. So when people throw me for a loop, it takes me a second to readjust."

"Okay," Max nodded and calmed a little. She hated people that assumed she was just another dumb chick, even as she took outrageous advantage of that.

"And you know," Alec went on in a conversational tone, even though his eyes seemed riveted on the television, "I saw something else tonight that really caught my attention."

"What was that?" Max murmured, her eyes also on the television screen.

"Well, after dealing with J.D. and Sabine's little drama," he mused, "I was driving back and passed by this store. And you just wouldn't believe what was there."

"Uh probably not," Max hedged, a little flutter of nervousness rolling through her stomach.

"Well," Alec grinned, reaching for more popcorn. He held it in his hand as he glanced at her, but Max was resolutely looking away from him. "Someone it seems, had tacked up all these really nice clothes all over the outside of a building."

"Hmm," was her noncommittal reply. She leaned forward and retrieved her crepes. She settled back in, still not looking at him. Alec studied her before he went on.

"Now I wonder why someone would have done that."

"Maybe it was some new advertising technique," she offered.

"Could have been," he mused and then added slowly. "But I don't think it was." He paused but she offered no more comment. "Because see, I don't think a business would advertise themselves as 'skanky whore purveyors of third-rate crap cloth'," he finished with a wicked grin on his face. Max might have stilled for a second, but he could have imagined it, so slight it was. But Alec didn't think he was wrong.

"Well, no, that doesn't sound right," Max frowned and took a small bite of the breakfast delicacy.

"Yeah," Alec continued, "see, I think it was someone with a grudge against the store."

"Could be," Max agreed though she _still_ wouldn't look at him. "Lots of people can get pretty angry at something in this day and age."

"That they can," he nodded. "But you know what I found so very interesting?"

"I'm sure I don't know," she sighed, knowing that he was determined about this. And wondering how the hell she would get out of it.

"The place, was Cristoff Fashions," he ended triumphantly. And again, there was no apparent interest of reaction on her part. "Wasn't that the place that refused to serve you and your friend?"

"Maybe," Max shook her head, her face blank. "I don't really remember where it was we were shopping. We hit a lot of places."

"Oh come on Max," Alec laughed protestingly. "I know it was you. Or at least one of your friends. Somebody, anyways, in connection with you."

Max turned to him then, her face full of aggravation. "Why on earth would I do that Alex?" she grunted. "Really, why would I go to a store and what? Tack up fancy clothes and defame them. I mean, yeah I bought plenty, but I need those clothes if I'm going to perform my little part in this play of yours. And if I didn't, I could sell them and make some more money to buy things I really needed. And furthermore, why would I run the risk of being found by sector cops and getting my ass arrested for a stupid stunt like that? That'd go over really well with your friends, wouldn't it?" she huffed.

"Okay," Alec interrupted. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think about any of that stuff. I just thought... it was um, kind of funny," he chuckled at the end. And he had gotten a good laugh out of it. Because whoever had done it was very, very creative in their insults.

"You did?" Max sounded genuinely confused. Alec nodded. "Oh."

"Yep," he agreed. "All I could keep thinking was that payback's a bitch."

"Well," Max finally allowed herself to smile. "That's what the old adage says." And the bitch was most definitely Max, she agreed mentally. She felt relieved that she'd managed to wiggle out of that, even if Alexander was smart enough to figure things out. She hadn't counted on him being aware of the incident with the store. She hadn't thought that he would drive down that street. There was no real reason for him to do so. That wasn't even the quickest way back to the hotel. But it didn't matter now. He could have his suspicions and she and Kendra had had their satisfaction.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Alec whispered as he reached for the remote in her lap, "can we find something decent to watch?"

"Yeah," Max chuckled. Both of them relaxed completely into the sofa, unconsciously leaning towards one another, though they weren't really touching. The bowl of popcorn rested on Alec's lap, the plate of half eaten crepes on Max's. Slowly Alec flipped through the channels, long enough that a new series of programs came on and they were able to easily find something that kept both their attention. An old science fiction B-movie that was supposed to be a cult classic, but which they could only laugh at for it's overly cheesy effects and overblown grandiose lines.

Max barely noticed when her head slipped to rest on his shoulder, or when his head leaned towards her, to rub in a familiar manner before stilling. There was no popcorn left to share, as her hand discovered a while later. And when she at last heard his soft rumbling snore, she smiled in contentment.

"Which do you think looks better?" Max asked quietly as she held up two skirts. Alec glanced quickly as he knotted his tie in place. They weren't quite in a flurry to get ready, but there was no use dilly-dallying about the suite. They'd woken, slightly stiff that morning, from sleeping on the sofa, the droning of a morning news show to greet them. After a couple of quick showers and a light breakfast, they were preparing for their days. Alec to a much anticipated business meeting with Jonas and cronies, to take a tour of Cale Industries main factory and Max for her afternoon luncheon. So as she had more time, she was a little further behind in her dressing.

Even though he seemed to barely notice, Alec had taken in each of the skirts presented to him. One dark blue, the other a lighter shade of blue. He couldn't see what the big deal was. She was going to wear a white blouse, so both would fit. But she was waiting for an answer. "Depends where you're eating," he stalled. Max's eyes skittered away for a moment and then her face brightened.

"You're right," she announced, holding up the lighter skirt. "Baby blue it is." Alec turned from the mirror on the stand he was using since she had commandeered the bathroom.

"Wait," he scoffed. "How the hell did you arrive at that? I was just trying to be diplomatic there, although I'm sure you'd look great in both."

Max smiled widely at his perturbation. "It's simple sweetie," she offered in an annoyingly teacher-like voice. "We're dining at Massie's. I have actually seen the decor there. Light, floral. Now, the whole point in today's lunch is to fit in with these ladies. Most of them are older, so I need to look non-threatening, which means fading slightly into the background. They'll be wearing what they want, but I'll be the young ingénue, ready to be taken under their wings. Hence, pastel, innocence and sandals."

Alec shook his head. Once again he was amazed at the deviousness of her mind and how she applied it to so many different subjects. Obviously her understanding of the society she was infiltrating was much greater than his. Or Carlton's training had been much more extensive than she'd let on. That thought irritated him for reasons he once again didn't want to examine. To cover his reaction, Alec reached for his wallet, reminding himself that he'd have to get a move on to pick up his other "supplies" before he met up with Cale and the others. Personal surveillance of the factory might help them when it came time to move in and steal the technology they wanted. But there might be a few other things of interest that weren't common knowledge yet to Manticore, that his "employers" might find interesting. And Alec was determined to do this job well for reasons that were too deeply ingrained to examine as well.

"Okay," he raised his voice slightly so that Max would hear him in the bathroom. "I'm heading out. Don't forget we've got the theater tonight."

"I should be back at a decent time this afternoon," Max replied. "Lunch, maybe a little light shopping."

"Oh damn," Alec was glad that she'd reminded him of that. He removed the Manticore approved card from his wallet, the one he'd received last evening from 511 that had Max's name on it an hurried over to the bathroom. She was brushing her hair thankfully, Alec realized and he was glad. He certainly didn't need to be distracted by her lush, lithe body at this juncture. He set the card on the counter and Max glanced down at it. "Here, I set this up for you. That way you won't look destitute, having to use my card for everything."

"Oh, thanks," Max was surprised and she let it show. She had wondered herself how she was going to manage and had been working up the nerve to ask for money. Not an easy thing for her to do, when she was so used to providing for herself at all costs.

"It does have a daily limit," Alec warned. "So don't go overboard. I'll need it back when we're done."

"Of course," Max stiffened, a little offended that he thought that she'd skip out on him with his credit card. It was kind of pointless, as all he had to do was call the company and cancel it, report it stolen or whatever. Alec seemed to realize that he had offended and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"I just didn't want you to be embarrassed if it came back declined," he offered. "Don't go over a thousand and you'll be okay."

Max smiled, though it was a little chilly. "I doubt lunch is going to cost that much." Alec smiled at her and she went back to brushing her hair. Realizing that there was nothing left to say, but goodbye, Alec did so, quashing down the ridiculous impulse to brush a kiss across her temple. And then he was off.

Max sauntered into Massie's, perhaps ten minutes late. She had plenty of excuses if needed, but she didn't think she would. She could already see Tina Marchmont seated at a large round table. There were several ladies with her, but the table was by no means filled. Sabine was already there, Max was glad to see. She waited at the front door to be seated by the hostess, who came forward quickly. Max leaned her head in and announced herself quietly. "Maxine Gueverra," was all she had to say.

"Right this way Miss Gueverra," the young woman, whose name tag pronounced her as Gia, led her right to the Queen's table. Max smiled a greeting at everyone as she slid into a seat close to Sabine. From their conversation the evening before, Max had decided she liked the other woman. And Sabine had been very friendly towards her, sharing bits of history between her boyfriend and Alexander that had them giggling together. "Would you care for something to drink?" Gia asked, waiting expectantly. Max had already cast an experience eye around the table, noting that everyone had something alcoholic before them. Not that she was a big drinker, aside from beer and lately champagne, but as she'd told Alexander, the point today was to fit in.

"Stohli martini, two olives please," she ordered with ease as she slipped the thin straps of her purse over the back of her chair. She waited until Gia had moved away and leaned forward to grin at Tina Marchmont. "So, what have I missed?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, we were just commiserating with poor Sabine here," Tina informed her, gesturing to the other girl. "It seems Alexander wasn't the only one feeling poorly last evening." Max smiled up at Sabine again and the pair of them shared a conspiratorial look.

"Yes," she murmured. "Headache's can be a royal you know what, hmm?"

"A royal pain in the ass?" Sabine uttered dryly, lifting up her own drink. "You've got that right. Oh, how I survive that man's moods, I just don't know."

"You're a woman dear," Margo Cale interceded in a conciliatory tone. "It's been bred into you. Wait until you have children. Then you'll really know what patience is."

"Yes, but you seemed to have lucked out with Bennett," Max pointed out. "Well bred, handsome, from what I hear, your husband really appreciates his business acumen."

"Well yes," Margo agreed, her spine straightening with conscious pride. "That's now. There were some times when he was growing up though. Oh, the scrapes he and Logan used to get into at school."

"I remember," Tina chuckled. There was barely a pause as a waiter returned with Max's drink. "Fortunately I had two daughters, and though I was much more sympathetic to their youthful plights, I can't say my husband was."

There was more giggling over Tina and Margo's good natured argument over which was more difficult to raise, sons or daughters. And then the comparative stories of their children's antics growing up, and then on to the matches each had made in society. The rest of the group slowly arrived and mixed themselves in and talk soon turned from children to husbands and boyfriend's. Max was glad that Marianne Gabler, Bennett's fiancée had arrived and put herself between Margo and Max. They were able to converse a little along with the other young women at the table, Sabine and Alyssa Dexter. The other two women that made up their octet were familiar to Max, having seen them at the last two parties, though she couldn't recall actually being introduced. That they were cronies of Tina's was immediately apparent by the familiarness of how they spoke to everyone.

After they'd ordered, salads of various sorts, with Max opting for a seafood combination on hers, talk turned to the dissection of the star of last night's party. La Riente. And while Max couldn't really care less about the woman, her life and resultant gossip was interesting enough to keep her from nodding off into boredom. Apparently, the evening before, she'd pouted and had herself her little snit that was usual before a performance anywhere. And then had consented to sing one song before she had, according to Karen Payne, thrown herself at every man in the room not tacked down by a prominent female at his side. The tightening in Sabine's face made Max wonder if that was where their problems the night before had began, prompting Sabine to call Alex. She wondered if she should ask Sabine about it later, kind of offer her a feminine shoulder to cry on. After all, Alex was there for his friend and Sabine was kind of in the same boat Max was in, that she didn't really have friend's here to support her. She decided in the end though, that she'd make the overture and if Sabine chose to take her up on it, it would be fine. If not, she'd keep her nose out.

"Oh my," Alyssa Dexter suddenly announced, startling Max out of her thoughts. "Have you heard about the scandalous little outrage down at Cristoff's this morning?" Max tensed, and fought against grinding her teeth.

"No," Margo took charge of this one. "What happened?"

"Well, I didn't see it myself, of course," Alyssa began to drone in a nasally tone of voice. "But apparently that little shop girl that Bridgette thought so highly of? What was her name?" She paused and then waved her hand, it didn't matter. "Well, Bridgette had to let her go yesterday. The girl apparently chased off a very good customer and that was just the last straw."

"Was it that mousy little thing that always thought so highly of herself?" Tina demanded indignantly. Alyssa nodded. "Well," the older woman huffed out, "I did tell Bridgette that she expected too much from someone so low class." Max had to still herself from bristling indignantly.

"But that's not all," Alyssa continued, garnering everyone's attention back on herself. "You see, late last night, someone broke into the store and took some very expensive items and you would not believe..."

"What?" Sabine asked, leaning in, her face and eyes bright with expectation.

"Well, my husband wouldn't repeat the slurs used in front of me, but I hear they were horrendous," Alyssa tittered. She turned to Max and explained, "my husband runs the budgeting task force for the sector polices and he is very good friends with Chief Hansen." She named the Chief of Police for Seattle. "So he heard everything this morning. But this girl was let go, and with a seeming huge chip on her shoulder, broke in and stole some clothes, which she then tacked up to the storefront and spray painted with terribly slanderous things."

"Really?" Marianne breathed in shakily. "Why on earth... Are they sure it was her?" Max had wanted to ask the same thing. She felt slightly bad, as she certainly hadn't intended for that to happen. But she'd had no notion that the girl had been dismissed from her job. But then again, the girl had insulted her.

"Well, she insists that she didn't do it," Alyssa shrugged one shoulder. "But, she had been let go, was very upset about it. And the other girls told the police that she made quite the scene before being escorted off of the premises. And who else would have the security codes to get into the store without the burglar alarms going off? And, she had no alibi." The woman seemed proud of her command over the police vocabulary she used. All the other women were nodding in agreement to that.

"Well," Tina sighed, sitting back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other, her fingers toying with the stem of her glass. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand time, blood will tell. And class. And that girl had neither." Like vultures, the rest of the older woman nodded along with the Queen's sage pronouncement and Max felt sick.

She waited a moment for the others to finish gulping down their scandal broth before she leaned forward to engage Margo once more. "So, Alex mentioned the theater this evening Margo. And what are we going to be surprised with tonight?"

"Oh, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," Margo tinkled. "But no, it's not a secret. Actually, Jonas was thrilled when I procured the tickets for tonight. It's the Seattle premiere of an old Allen Sorkin play. Something military and political. Seems a bore to me, but he loved it when he was younger. And I suppose I can suffer through it. The young lead male is supposed to be quite the buff young stud, hmm?" And as Max had intended, the topic was changed.

It wasn't long after that the women decided to move the party along. Tina Marchmont invited Max and Sabine to ride in her car, while Marianne joined Margo. Alyssa was to ride with Karen Payne, who it turned out, was her mother, and with the last lady of their group, Stephanie Houser. It had been a surprise to Max to discover the relationship between Alyssa and Karen since Alyssa had called the older woman by name, but then again, she supposed that these women's ego and eccentricities wouldn't allow the admittance that they had a child of Alyssa's age. Not when said child was right there.

Max moved on from those thoughts as they arrived at Tiente's. And like the consummate professional that she was, Marjorie greeted Max like she was just another customer. Not as if they had known each other for many long months as they really did. Max made the rounds with the younger girls and offered up her own unique fashion advice to those that wanted it. There were some funky combinations going on there, but in all, the ladies looked good. But the purpose of the visit was mainly to troll for more gossip and Marjorie loved putting out.

Once she'd been mined for all she knew, the group again moved on, with the Queen deciding to swing by Cristoff's to ascertain the damage for herself. Instead of heading inside, Max conspired to drag Sabine off for that heart to heart. She really didn't want to have any of these ladies connect the fact that Max was the one that had been shunned by the shop girl, although she was quite sure that the sympathy would be in her court. Begging off with the excuse that she was jonesing for an iced moccachino, Max led Sabine down the street to a trendy little coffee stop that she had seen when she'd been out and about. A little pricier than the coffee kiosk she normally stopped at, Max had never gone in before. But confidently now, she stepped up and ordered for the both of them. Once their order had been filled, Max led the way to a back corner. They sat and Max decided to plunge right in.

"So?" she smiled sympathetically. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was Jackson one of the guys that the Riente woman was hanging on last night?" Sabine's eyes skittered away for a moment, before she nodded miserably. "And I'm betting that being typically male, he had no objections to that, huh?"

"Not really," Sabine muttered bitterly. She stared a few moments at Max and then seemed to deflate. "You know, sometimes? I think that Jackson's just with me until something better comes along."

"Oh don't say that," Max protested. "You've got a lot going for yourself honey." God, she really hated when women let themselves feel less than what they were because of a man. "You're drop dead gorgeous, funny, bright and intelligent. If Jackson can't see that, then he's not worth it."

"Yeah," Sabine agreed sadly. "I keep telling myself that, but..."

"But you still love him, right?" Max asked knowingly. Her eyes held Sabine's in place and a multitude of emotions seemed to pass through the other woman. And finally Sabine nodded, dejectedly. "Okay," Max decided authoritatively, slapping one hand on the table. "Then we just need to show him what he could be losing if he doesn't straighten up and fly right."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked nervously, biting at her lower lip.

"How about I come with you and help you get ready for tonight?" Max suggested. "I mean, you look great, but..."

"I kind of fade into the background, right?" the other woman mused sheepishly. Max grinned and then nodded. "Well, I already had things planned out for tonight."

"Something similar to last night's ensemble?" Max asked dryly and again Sabine nodded. Max shook her head. "That won't do. You need something that stands out. Oh, you know, I saw something yesterday that would look fabulous on you. What do you say?"

"Well," Sabine hedged and Max wondered if Sabine really were in similar straights as Max regarding the money situation. Boyfriend holding the purse strings.

"My treat," she offered grandly, hoping that Alex would understand. After all, Sabine was his friend, by extension. Surely he wouldn't begrudge this.

"Well," Sabine repeated and then gave in. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

"That's the spirit," Max chuckled. They sipped at their drinks and began making their plans. When they finally returned to the rest of the group, thankfully just exiting Cristoff's they all enthusiastically fell in with Max's announcement of Sabine's makeover and the group was off again.

Alec was once more relieved, more than he should be, to be slipping into the relative quiet of his hotel suite. Except, he realized as he shut the door behind him, that it wasn't quiet. There in the living room, was a gaggle of females, all of whom he recognized. In the midst, seated at one of the dining room chairs, pulled out so that the others could move around her was X5-684, aka Sabine Tyler. And with her, studying her face was Max. The others Alec easily recognized from Tiente's.

"What's all this?" he asked jovially, extremely amused when the females started in surprise and then began to titter amongst themselves.

"Hey sweetie," Max greeted, moving away from the group to give him a welcoming hug. "We're just having a little fun."

"At my expense," Sabine complained good-naturedly as one of the girls tugged at a lock of hair and she winced slightly. Alec saw a flicker of movement from Sabine's hand in her lap, sign language that was telling him to play along. "Max decided I needed a makeover."

"And Jeannie and the girls were happy to oblige," Max explained, indicating the girls' from Marjorie's shop.

"For a fee of course," Sandra quipped. "And watch out, 'cause you're next Maxine."

"I'm shuddering in my boots," Max deadpanned.

"I don't know about you," Jeannie sighed, "but I'd love to get my hands into his hair. What product do you use Mr. Spalding?"

"Uh, just shampoo and conditioner," Alec frowned. Product? He glanced down in confusion at Max, but she was smiling, already in on the know.

"Grr," Jeannie growled mockingly, turning back to Sabine. She leaned over to tell the woman at her mercy, "naturally beautiful hair. I'm so jealous of people like that."

"Me too," Sabine grimaced. "Especially when it's not ME-OW!"

"Hold still honey," Sandra murmured as she stroked some sort of goop over the X5's face. Alec glanced down at Max, one arm wrapped around her waist as she watched the other girls happily. She had a strange look of contentment that was sadly washed away as she glanced up at him.

"Sorry," she apologized softly, her words for his ears only. "Sabine was feeling a little low about last night. So I offered my help. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Alec responded immediately. And he didn't. He was used to rolling with the punches. It was kind of nice to see that Mousy had someone on her side. That she and Max had formed some sort of bond, even though it hadn't been necessary. It just helped the job even more. At least that was what 494 told himself.

"Okay," Max breathed out in relief. "Well," she decided, back to business, "if you'll give us a little time here, we can order some dinner, finish getting ready and then go. Jackson is meeting us here."

"He is, huh?" Alec muttered. Strange that 511 hadn't said anything to him. Max nodded.

"Yeah, he just got off the phone with Sabine before the girls started in on their torture session.

"And you're next Maxine," Sandra called. "Get over here so I can do your nails."

"Ugh," Max groaned. "If there's one thing I hate, it's manicure's." But even having said that, she dutifully skirted around the table to seat herself in the chair indicated. Watching for a moment this flurry of activity, Alec finally then moved to the mini bar, mixed himself a drink and then perched on the sofa, seemingly oblivious to all the hoopla. The sounds of feminine giggles filled his ears as they discussed the play they were going to see that night. (An old classic.) And who chose it? (Jonas Cale's favorite, he missed the title.) And 'ohmigod wasn't the movie so great!' (There was a movie about it?) 'Wasn't Tom Cruise soooo good in it?' (Tom Who?) 'And don't forget Kevin Bacon!' (Who would name their kid for a pork meat product?) 'Isn't that young up and comer starring in it? What's his name? Jason or Jerry, something with a J?' (Uh, who cared.) 'Damn, I wouldn't kick him outta _my _bed!'

With a shake of his head, Alec began to tune out the chatter and concentrated on the papers he had in his hand, though he really didn't need them. He'd found enough information to keep Manticore happy with this afternoon's recon. Finally though, dinner announced and the girl's from Tiente's made their way out, with some parting advice called over their shoulders. Alec joined Max and Sabine, both happily gossiping about tidbits from their afternoon of shopping. He stayed silent, just basking in their happiness about the evening to come. A few times, it looked like one or the other was going to say something, but with a quick glance at Alec, they pressed their lips together and smiled or chuckled. He had the feeling that it didn't bode well for him or maybe it was for 511 that he should be worrying.

He found out later, once the girls had finally emerged from the bedroom where the rest of their preparations had taken place, that 511 was going to have a hellcat on his hands that night. And with Max's devastating good looks, killer dress and saucy attitude, he had enough on his own plate to be looking after.


	10. Fantastic Fulfillment

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Fantastic Fulfillment

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Ten**

**Fantastic Fulfillment**

Alec was right about what he had surmised earlier. From the moment 511 had walked into his suite at the hotel, he knew they were on the edge of all hell breaking loose. Max and 684 had been finishing up their preparations after supper, hiding out in the bedroom until Biggs was to show up. Alec had heard Max mutter something about making an entrance and the nervous Sabine had apparently, eagerly agreed with her. He had obligingly answered the door for them and desultorily invited his friend and unit mate in, giving no hint of what was to come. Biggs was in an affable mood. The change of plans that Sabine and Max had dictated were no problem to him. And as he chatted with Alec, who happily passed him a stiff whiskey from the mini bar, he had no idea that his world was about to be rocked.

Max had come out first, looking lovely as she always did. She had chosen to wear a shorter dress that evening. Once again black, but tight all the way around. She had covered up her bare arms and shoulder with a red snazzy little jacket covered in sequins. And while Alec was enjoying the effect of the matching heels she was wearing that made her long legs appear that much longer, he was actually looking forward to seeing the rest of Sabine's transformation.

He was sure that Max had given her some pointers on making that said entrance, because it was a very poised, much more self possessed 684 that came out of the bedroom. The girls from Tiente's had done their job well and the dress that Max had found for her on their shopping excursion fit her like a glove. And Alec knew that if he hadn't seen 684 in camo pants before this, he would have sworn that she didn't have legs. But it wasn't that that caught his friend's attention, it was the cleavage factor.

The drink half way raised to Biggs' mouth came to an immediate halt as his friend stared at the girl calmly ignoring him in favor of retrieving her purse. Like Max, she was dressed in black, her dress just as form fitting, but Sabine had opted not to cover up her assets with a little jacket. In fact, they'd even gone so far as to dust a light sheen of silver glitter, across her chest. It was subtle, but caught in the light every so often. That it was also on her arms and shoulders made the effect less crass. It also matched the silver doohickey that had been place in her up swept hair.

Alec was amused to find that they girls were ignoring them completely, continuing a conversation from before that he and obviously Biggs had no knowledge of. It was only when Max turned to him and asked if the limousine was there, did the males get their chance to join in. Unfortunately, the girls were talking about some young women that they had not had the pleasure of meeting yet and they weren't deigning to fill them in on what it was all about. Alec settled his drink on the table and took Biggs' from him before offering his arm to Max. And then with a subtle wit, offered the other to Sabine, leaving Biggs to trail along behind them. Once at the elevator, Sabine shot him an amused and appreciative glance. And Alec was surprised to note that there was just the slightest bit of trembling in her fingers that rested on his inner arm. So whatever Max had cooked up for, she was a little but unsure. But at least it wasn't visible to anyone else. Because with a glance back at Biggs, he sure as hell wasn't putting his mind into reading anything but the most overt of body language right then.

They foursome made it down to the lobby, drawing attention from the staff once again. But they ignored it, heading for outside. Jed, the evening doorman made a sweet comment to the girls that had them laughing and flirting just a little while the males cleared their throat. Their driver of the evening was standing by and helped the young ladies into his vehicle and when it was Sabine's turn, Alec heard a small groan from his friend.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Biggs demanded, sounding half tortured, half angry. Alec bit off the smart reply that had immediately come to mind. There was no way he was going to clue in his obviously clueless friend. If 511 couldn't read 684's intention, since they were glaring like neon, then he wasn't going to spoil the show and do it for her. This was going to be most amusing to watch.

Once again, the girls fairly ignored them as they talked about the gossip the Tiente girls had been sharing with them about the play they were about to see that evening. Alec could see Biggs was starting to get hot under the collar as Max and Sabine discussed the actors in the lead roles and then switched to discussing the movie that had been referenced that afternoon. Max was plenty more knowledgeable about pre-pulse movies than Sabine was, but 684 played that off that her parents hadn't wanted her watching television or movies, having a very strict upbringing.

It fit well with the persona she'd been presenting to the world at large up until Max had taken her in hand and Alec could see that Max was content about that explanation. That led to a discussion of her friend Kendra's religious upbringing, though Max allowed that she was too polite to come right out and ask. But she did wonder sometimes. That led of course to a theological discussion that Alec and Biggs were finally able to join in on, though they all seemed to discover that none of them were of a particular religious bent. Surprising to none of them really, for exactly the same reasons, though they all didn't know that about one member of the foursome, nor she of them.

At last they arrived at the theater and joined the small throng of people at the admission gate. Their tickets from the Cale's were held off to the side and Alec sent Biggs to claim them, thinking rightly that his friend needed a moment to recollect himself.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing tonight Sabine," he warned with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. Sabine simply grinned and shivered lightly in the cool evening air.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex," she sighed although her eyes were twinkling merrily. "I just felt like a little change is all."

"Yeah, we can ALL see that," he muttered appreciatively, eying her once more.

"Hey, don't blame a girl if she needs a little get back," Max warned him lightly, taking up Sabine's defense. Alec's left eyebrow quirked up in silent question and Max tilted her head. "If Biggs is going to be reverting to type, then I think Sabine's entitled to have a little fun too." She seemed to realize then that she was being a little harsh and softened her tone. "I mean, I know he's your friend, but..."

"Hey hey," Alec held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Just 'cause he's my friend doesn't make me blind to the fact that he's an idiot half the time. I just want Sabine to think about what she might be starting here." His eyes slid to the other woman and from the pensive look on her face, she definitely realized that the warning he was giving her meant more than just the typical boy girl relationship, but to think about what Manticore would have to say about two of their operatives getting involved. She surely did get it, because she gave him a shaky nod on an even shakier breath.

"Oh look," Max interrupted the moment of silent communication between them by nudging her friend's arm. "There's Bennett. Why don't you go say hello?"

Sabine glanced over at the group of people that Max had indicated. seeming unsure, but, the game had begun and it seemed that she decided she might as well play it out. With a grateful smile towards them, Sabine steeled herself, pasted a smile on her face and began advancing on the other man. Max watched her go for a moment and then turned back to Alec. "You're worried about them, aren't you?" she demanded softly. Alec glanced down at her, surprised that she had read him correctly. Even if she didn't know the full implication of why.

"They're my friends," he offered simply. "I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"But they both will be," Max decided, "even if nothing else happens tonight. Emotions are funny that way."

"They are," Alec agreed heavily, even though he wouldn't admit to himself that it was more than 511 and 684 he was referring to.

"I know it would be a hell of a lot easier not to have them, but we just don't have that luxury," Max sympathized. Alec simply nodded and wrapped one arm about her waist. Instead of pursuing that thought though, another occurred to him.

"Hey, what about Marianne?" he wanted to know suddenly. To his relief, Max giggled softly.

"It was actually her idea," she informed him. "She was helping us pick something out for Sabine and suggested she use Bennett since she wasn't going to be here tonight. Bennett's in on it. Even if he's not all that comfortable with it," the last remark was made in reference to the very noticeable gulps that Bennett was making, as well as the nervous tugging at his suit collar. Of course, that could have been because the tie he'd worn was knotted too tightly. But Alec didn't think so.

When Biggs returned to the group, the tickets clutched in his hand, ready to be distributed, he glanced around quickly, his customary grin fading slightly when he made the connection that one of their numbers was missing. And neither Alec nor Max seemed all that concerned about it. Biggs handed over the tickets and Alec simply threw him a smirk that could have been a thanks, or as Biggs was more aware, was a 'I know something you don't,' indication.

Biggs emotions were all over the place and it was only because Alec had known him for so long that he was able to discern it. But it soon was becoming apparent to Max, if the knowing smile hovering around her lips was any indication.

"Where'd Sabine run off too?" he asked with deceptive calm, but Alec saw the little vein under his jaw was throbbing awfully hard. And the clipped tone? Yeah, he was gritting his teeth, just a little.

"She's saying hi to Bennett," Max pointed out, though she kept her gesture in their direction more discreet. Probably had something to do with the clutch purse in her hand, since the other was hooked through Alec's arm, as he stood casually with hands in his trouser pockets.

"Bennett?" Biggs asked, a little stupidly and twisted his head to look in the general area that Max had indicated. Alec had to hand it to 684. She was playing it up for all that she was worth. Whatever she had said to Bennett had relaxed him, or amused him, probably both, since he was chuckling as 684 brushed something off of his shoulder. He glanced down at the offending area as 684's hand lingered for a moment and then his glanced flickered towards her friends. In what would seem like a deliberate snub, he turned his back to them and gestured towards the front of the theater. Sabine's rich, throaty laughter floated through the air to them and the vein in Biggs temple joined a staccato throb in counterpoint to the one in his jaw.

"What the hell is she playing at?" he hissed, through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't worry," Max offered quietly, benignly, though she took Bigg's preoccupation with his partners flirtation, for a surface thing only. "Marianne told us that she wouldn't be able to make it, but Bennett was afraid of his mother's disapproval, since he had encouraged Marianne to go to her family event. We promised her that we'd keep an eye on him."

"Oh?" Biggs sounded somewhat relieved, much to Alec's amusement, because Max had chosen that moment, while he was still distracted to wink at him. "Well, that's nice."

"Mmhmm," Max agreed. "Of course, I guess she kind of worries about his father's influence over him at these sorts of things."

"His father's..." Biggs looked obviously confused now and Alec only had the slightest glimmer of what Max was trying to achieve here.

"Trying to live up to his father's reputation, I guess," Max chuckled and when Biggs whirled on her to demand she out and out say what she meant, Max made a little moue. "Oh I'm sorry. Bennett and Marianne are so nice. I really shouldn't be carrying tales." She turned away from Biggs then and looked up at Alec. "Shall we go find a drink? Or our seats?"

"A drink sounds excellent," Alec agreed, finally picking up on the whole treatment.

He held out his arm to her and with their tickets in hand moved forward into the theater, strolling past Sabine and Bennett. Max gave the girl a wink and a discreet thumbs up as they passed them by. Alec had seen at once what she had done, by offering up those tidbits to 511. And then she had immediately turned and declared that she couldn't talk about it. And he couldn't force her to without looking like a complete boor, or jerk. Alec wanted to chuckled, but concern over the pair of them and why on earth they were willingly playing along in this dangerous charade that they knew couldn't survive Manticore, kept him from it.

But then, at the same time, 494 also knew that Manticore couldn't control everything. Not as much as they purported to or desired to. Not events in the world and not even it's own operatives. As they approached the bar and Alec maneuvered he and Max through the crowd, he caught sight of their hosts, holding court. As soon as they spotted the young couple, both Jonas and Margo brightened and with a few words, made room for them. Jonas of course was pompous as usual, and Alec was able to grunt out a few casual phrases that kept the older man placated. It was the tittering laughter between Max and Margo that had him interested.

"I see Bennett is playing his role well tonight," Margo preened, taking on Bennett's kindness to help out as her own.

"He is," Max agreed benignly. "At least Sabine is relaxing a little."

"Oh, poor dear," Margo moued instantly, her drink held aloft in her hand as she glanced at where her son, Sabine and Biggs were entering the theater. The former two were conversing easily while Biggs trailed along, a thunderous look on his face. "Was she still unsure about this?"

Max didn't comment, simply shrugging and taking a drink of the cocktail that Alec had passed her. It was pink and fruity and he had to repress a smirk when her eyebrow went up at the first taste, and not in a pleased way. But she swallowed and softened her face again. And then she sighed, shifting her stance a little. "All our pep talks don't mean much if she doesn't believe in herself at all." She watched the other couple plus one, as Margo and Alec and a few others watched her. "She might pull it off tonight," Max commented sadly, and then turned back to the older woman. "but it's something she needs to be aware of all the time. What good will tonight do if she allows things to go back to the status quo tomorrow morning?"

"Mmm," Margo nodded. "And you think she will?" Alec was surprised, that the older woman actually sounded sympathetic, for real this time.

"I hate to say it," Max smiled gently, including Alec in her glance, "but yeah. The habits of a lifetime are very difficult to break. Unless you have a miraculous change in your circumstances."

Margo nodded at that and then wrapped one arm around Max's shoulders and pulled the girl close to squeeze against her, her cheek pressed against Max's ear. "Oh dear, you are such a good friend," she crooned. "Well, we'll just have to hope for the best, won't we?"

"That's all we can do," Max agreed. And then the two women broke apart and Max chuckled. "Now tell me, what is Marianne seriously up to tonight? I can't believe she was so sweet as to give up this play, after she was going on and on about the lead."

"Oh yes," Margo tittered. "She doesn't like being made a liar," the woman shrugged. "So she actually is visiting with her parents. She quite liked your idea about the flowers, so she and her mother are going over some ideas. And did I remember to thank you about that? The wedding planner was about ready to tear her hair out!"

"I do what I can," Max simpered and Alec, seeing that their conversation was turning back to the silly dismissive topics of society women, tuned them out a little. He turned slightly, having tracked and was still tracking the gentlemen's conversation, now checking up on Biggs and Sabine. They were all part of another group, one that Alec saw with relief that included the Marchmont's, their marks.

And despite her having no clue about what 494 and his unit and team mates were really up to, Max had reassured him once again about this entire debacle. Yes, he had the right to be concerned that 684 and 511 were bringing trouble upon themselves by pursuing whatever it was between them. But at the same time, he could see that in a way, they were also playing their roles. They were using these problems to continue their in, with the crowd and certain people that they had needed to be close to. And once again, with no effort on her part, Max had been the one to orchestrate this. He was amazed that everything seemed to be falling together so easily. She had even provided them with an out, where it mattered for down the road. If there were ever a reason to have to return to Cale Industries, excuses wouldn't exactly have to be made. Alec reminded himself to take 684 and 511 aside later, when they were alone and pass this along and kind of gage where their heads were. As team leader, it was his responsibility.

Reassured now that things would work out, or they wouldn't, on the public front of the matter, Alec tuned back in to the conversation around him with a muted pleasure. He always liked accomplishing things, even if it was just a decision in his mind.

"Back with us now, Alex?" Jonas chuckled. Alec swirled the bourbon over ice in his glass and took a small sip.

"Just musing how quickly the weather changes," Alec hinted broadly, glancing once more at his friends and then clapping Jonas on the shoulder. "Just happy that it's not my little yacht that's rocking."

The assorted gathered men laughed along with him and someone else asked Jonas a question, while 494 made a quick reassessment. Jonas seemed fairly canny when his attentions weren't engaged after extracurricular tail and he would want to step carefully for a little while.

But finally, after not too long, it was time to take their seats. Alec moved to escort Max and was surprised when she clutched at his arm a little tighter than she usually did. "Everything okay?" he asked as she glided along beside him as they followed the crowd.

"It's fine," she demurred, but he could see in her face that all was not well. But at her glance once more at Sabine, walking a little stiffly, well almost being dragged along by Biggs' side, that perhaps he might understand.

"They'll be okay, you know," he whispered as they were directed to their seats by a helpful usher.

"I know," Max agreed quickly as she looked up at him. "It's just..." she paused, waiting for the usher to move on, before she spoke again, quietly, just for his ears. "I like your friends. And I just wish..." she shrugged one shoulder and seeming shy, glanced towards the stage and the movement around the front of the building. "It'd be nice to see how it all turns out. But it's okay," she forced herself to chuckle. "That's life, right?"

All at once, 494 did understand. He understood very well, realizing that despite being from such different walks of life, that he and Max were quite similar. They were both alone in the world, but for the puppet masters that pulled their strings, directing them here or there, unable or not allowed to make connections beyond a moment. Trolling themselves out to the highest bidder to earn simple rights like food and shelter. In his case, it was always the same. Manticore controlled everything he did, or had a hand in the decisions that he made, by nature of their instructions and teachings. For Max, she might like to think that she was in control of her life, but as long as she was living the lifestyle she was, there was always the possibility that things would go south. That one of her tricks would only pretend to play by the rules.

The thought scared the crap out of him and his arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer before he even realized what he was doing. And the fact that she seemed grateful for the support, snuggling in closer to him, in what didn't seem an act, but true relief in his physical comfort, scared him even more. Just as 684 and 511 could only continue this, whatever they had, as a charade presented to society, could he, 494 could not allow himself to be further engaged by this prostitute at his side.

It was an uncomfortable thought that tainted the entire evening.

The thoughts that had chased 494 the entire evening at the theater didn't leave, even as the limousine service dropped off his partners at their hotel. The goodbyes between them were curt, even as 684's words were soft to Max, as the two women promised to get together for a late lunch the next day. As soon as the vehicle pulled away again, they lapsed back into silence.

494 regarded the woman at his side, without looking directly at her. Max had seemed, on the surface to enjoy the theater, laughing at some of the more obscure jokes and sallies by the actors and holding her breath pensively as the drama played out. She was an amazing thing to watch and 494 wondered if she had ever, even being trained by Carlton, what chance she'd ever had to truly enjoy things like this in her life. He was happy, on some level that he was able to use his position, being Manticore's assassin he could provide these things for her. To make her life a little brighter, as he did his own by indulging where he could. And it struck him that it was alright. He knew the truth of the situation. She knew some, and they were both realists enough to realize that they could have some happy, even if it was just for a little while. There was enough crap in life, whether in their situations or others, that they should grab at what they could when they had the chance.

To that end, 494 leaned forward slightly and pressed the button for the intercom to the driver, as the darkly shaded partition glass was raised. "I'm feeling in the mood to drive for a little bit," he announced in the bored tone of the fantastically rich, one used to having his every whim indulged. "Why don't you take us on a little tour of the city?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Spaulding," the driver responded immediately and with a little underscored humor in his voice.

Leaning back in his seat, 494 felt a smirk playing at his lips as Max looked on, a questioning gaze on her face.

"Not tired?" she asked quietly and he shook his head, the smirk becoming a predatory leer. "Oh," she murmured softly as his hand reached slightly to trace the line of her dress across her chest, reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his slightly rougher fingers. There was something in her eyes that was like liquid in the muted lights of the city street lights that in turn illuminated their seats for moments before fading before they passed the next and the next.

Max sat in her seat, quietly contemplating where her life was at and the things that she had been missing for so long. But when Alex had commanded the driver to take them on a "tour" of the city, she was brought back to herself. Remembering what she was, what she was here for, she was slightly startled at the feeling of regret that passed through her. She had almost wished that she could really be here, Alex's girlfriend, living the high life, making friends that she would see beyond the end of the week.

But that just wasn't meant to be. All she had was the here and now and it was up to her to make the best of it. So, recognizing the look in his eyes and putting away the sharp pang of disappointment that she didn't have a larger slice of the life she was enjoying so thoroughly, she shut the avenue with a slam of the door, figuratively thinking, of course and turned her attention to where it was needed.

But when she reached for Alex, his hands stilled hers. She was puzzled slightly as he shook his head, his voice silent, his eyes wicked as he moved to the floor. She had little idea of what it was that he wanted. But as he leaned forward and his lips descended to softly brush against her collarbone, she could not control the shiver of lust that descended on her. Her hand came up to hold the back of his head as he swept light kisses over her skin, leaving a slight trail of moisture just above her neckline, low as it was.

His hands, at first braced at her sides as he knelt before her, started moving around, wedging themselves in between her and the seat. Max squirmed forward a little and stilled a slight gasp as his finger darted up underneath her jacket and nimbly pulled the tiny zipper loose and then slid in to caress the sensitive skin at the base of her spine. Her dress, loose now, began to slip, but it didn't go far, as her arms were up, her fingers entwined in his soft locks. Alex seemed pleased as his questing lips dipped lower, unerringly following the contours of her body that was straining against the material. Max was suddenly glad that the dress had a built in support system, as a bra would have ruined the lines.

Her head moved back, elongating her lines and she groaned softly into the sensations that Alex was slowly bringing out. His hand continued to rub at her lower back, but his other was moving around her waist, over her hip and down her leg, to catch at the hem of her dress. A few tugs had the material lifted and then his hand was gliding up her thigh, tingling over the silky material of her stockings. He brushed against her bare thigh and through slitted eyes, she saw his smirk re-emerge as his fingers deftly undid the snaps that held the garters to her belt. He removed his other hand from her back and pulled out the other from under her skirt to grasp at her hips, pulling at her lower body.

"Alec, what-?" she began, but he shook his head, leaning forward to quiet her, nipping gently at her jaw.

He turned his head just slightly to whisper in her ear, "just feel like making one of _your_ fantasies come true tonight baby."

She had to think a moment, before remembering what she had teased him about the first time they had ridden in the limo, how she had wanted to. But that had been a one off comment and certainly nothing that she had defined a plan for. If she had, it probably would have been her riding the hell out of him and not this soft play of him over her. But she had to admit, the slow swelling and movement, so self assured and strong and in charge was a blessed change, but a dangerous one as well.

But, Max reminded herself, he was paying her damn well to go along with his wishes. And she knew, not really from experience, but a lot of hearsay, that some guys got off on pleasing a woman. And when they did it as well as Alex did, Max moaned slightly as she felt his finger return, sweeping over her satin covered core. She could feel herself growing wetter by the moment, thinking, only barely hoping that she'd found a guy that, like she had thought the very first time she had been with him, was as giving as he paid her to be.

If she got to enjoy herself in the process of earning her rent money, well wasn't that the secret to financial security, to love the job you were doing. Not that love was a four letter word that she could indulge in, but he was getting damn close as his fingers moved over her in play as old and as pleasurable as anything could be on this earth.

She knew that she was being given a gift. In a precious moment of unselfishness, this man was treating her like she mattered, just as he somehow always had. That she was more than her profession, more than Manticore had deigned for her to be. She had taken the first step, busting free from them. And while her existence wasn't the best on this earth, Alex was showing her in his own way that she was, could be, someone that mattered. Not just a nameless, faceless person in the crowd, to be looked down upon for the choices she'd made, nor the ones that had been thrust upon her.

She was startled at the end, by the moisture in her eyes that she had to quickly blink back, lest Alex see and wonder at. But he was thoroughly engrossed in his self appointed task. Her hands clenched convulsively again as she felt the gentle swell breaking over her. She cried out again, softly moaning his name. Her name for him and she could feel the smile against her skin as she called his name. Alec.

When his lips finally left her, to rest his head on her thigh as he regarded her slightly breathless form, she was enchanted, stilled completely by the emotion shining in his eyes. It made her want to cry, the nameless, unallowable for either of them, emotion. It was hard and she swallowed heavily as his thumb came up to wipe the tear that leaked from the corner of her eye. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, suddenly dry. What could she say?

But there were no words necessary, because Alec was suddenly moving again, slowly as his hands returned to her legs. Max watched as with a predatory smile, he reattached her straps to her stockings and then smoothed the front of her dress down a little. His hand reached into the empty space behind her, readjusting her clothing and pulling the zipper up. Max allowed it, since he seemed to want to take care of her for the moment and she couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to. Every once in a while, a great while, she had wanted someone to take care of her. That was her true fantasy, one that Alec was fulfilling, even if he wasn't truly aware that he was.

It was okay, she reassured herself, to indulge just a little. It wasn't really real, of course. And as long as she kept the end in mind, that she would walk away from him as he walked away from her, it was okay to just take a little right now. Just a little wouldn't hurt. She was a smart, streetwise woman of the world and she knew how it would play out in the end. But that was the end, not the here and now.

Alec retrieved his coat and instead of pulling it on, turned and climbed back onto the seat beside her, wrapping the coat around her shoulders. He carefully pulled her hair out from under the collar and as he did so, his knuckles brushed lightly against her cheek. Max couldn't control the small shiver at the contact and he was smiling again. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then pulled away to glance out the window. His amused smile met her soft, questioning one as he jerked his chin towards the outside world. Max followed his gaze, a little reluctantly and blinked as she recognized the hotel that the limo was just pulling up to.

Alec chuckled in her ear. "That was good timing," he rumbled just slightly, subduing any louder noises. "He's certainly earned his tip tonight, hmm?"

She couldn't help the slightly hysterical giggle that bubbled up. She had almost completely forgotten about their driver and the fact that he probably had an exact idea of what they'd been up to. Not that she was shy. She'd had her share of experience with this sort of thing. Some guys, after all, got off on watching. She was just amazed that Alec had gone for it. She recalled having told Kiki that he seemed a little too vanilla for this sort of thing. But judging by the restrained tension in his body, maybe it got him off a little too.

Their limo driver was circumspect enough to simply park and wait for them. Rather than climbing out of the vehicle and perhaps revealing something that wasn't his right, to the rest of the world. But Alec simply checked to make sure that they had everything and slipped some cash out of his pocket, choosing some bills and settling them in the empty ash tray on his side, before he moved to open the door himself. He climbed out and then turned to hold his hand out for Max. She scooted forward again, making sure that her dress came down, as it was supposed to, to cover herself, clutching her purse in her other hand and took Alec's proffered hand.

He helped her out of the limo, pushing the door shut behind her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her as closely to his side as could be allowed. As they stepped together up onto the curb, the evening door man hurried to assist, doing the job he was paid for. But something about the couple seemed to emanate from them and the man found himself smiling fondly at them.

"Did you enjoy your evening Mr. Spaulding, Ms. Guevara?" he asked politely. He fought back a chuckle as the young lovers glanced at one another, smiles playing on their lips.

"With Maxie?" Mr. Spaulding grinned and then winked at the man. "Always."

With a nod, the door man, Jed, found that he was not the only one watching them as they made their way through the lobby. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world around them as they snuggled closely, making their way amicably to the elevators, their strides evenly matched, everything about them screaming of another young couple happily in love with one another and the world at large.

There weren't many perks for a guy like Jed. Some days the weather of Seattle, most days, it left a lot to be desired. Tips could be sporadic, until a lady like Ms. Guevara came along. A woman who paid attention to the things and signs of life around her. Caring about him simply because he was another human being. And her little kindnesses made up for a lot of crap that he put up with, standing around for hours on end to perform a service that the majority of the world could do for themselves, all to maintain an old world air of respectability that the hotel prided itself on.

But seeing that look, it went a long way to reassuring Jed that despite what the world had come to these days, there was beauty there too.


	11. Life In The Dark

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Life In The Dark

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, butt should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Life In The Dark**

494 followed after Max as she unlocked the door to their suite. He trailed along watching as she left her purse and fancy little dress jacket on the side table after she had carefully removed his tuxedo coat from around her shoulders. Her carefully up swept hairdo was starting to slip and tumble down, but to his slightly jaded eyes, it made her look all the more sexy. He slipped up behind her, catching her bare shoulders with his hands, where they curled slightly inward and gently pulled her back against his chest.

He leaned slightly lower, to whisper in her ear, "you're all sorts of amazing, did you know that?" he chuckled when her head turned and she gave him a puzzled look, mixed with what he hoped was a fond smile.

"And just what is so amazing about me?" she rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head.

"There are too many things to list," 494 sighed, which was true and there were things he was thinking of that he simply, for her sanity and more importantly, her life, he couldn't explain. "It just seemed the thing to say." He shrugged one shoulder and when he felt her shift, let her loose, but she only turned on her heel, not putting any more space between them.

"Well thank you for the compliment then," she simpered a little, making him smile.

"Huh," he groaned softly. "You know, I've always thought that compliments were minorly exaggerated grains of truth meant to flatter and ingratiate. So that wasn't a compliment honey. That was one hundred percent truth."

"Oh," she spoke so softly, as if he had taken her by surprise. But 494 wasn't about to rescind the statement, though he did recognize that they had already moved well beyond the normal relationship between a hooker and her john. But he liked the thought of that too. And despite what she may have thought, the way her teeth had captured her lower lip and were worrying it slightly, that he hadn't told her that, just to be fishing for pretty words in return. He had wanted to say it, the opportunity for it without censure and potential damage from other sources was null, so he did so.

"Come on," he urged, reaching for her hand. He didn't have to tug at her, which pleased him and he led her to the lusciously appointed bathroom. He stripped his shirt and bow tie quickly and once it had been thrown to the side, he reached into the shower to turn it on, quickly adjusting the temperature so it wasn't too hot. He turned back to see that Max had cottoned on to his idea immediately and was removing the pins from her hair and tossing them onto the counter nearby. Once accomplished, she lifted the mass of curls and pivoted on her heel.

"Could you get my zipper please?" she asked gently and 494 complied, lowering it just as slowly as he had earlier. She left her hands where they were and the dress succumbed to gravity. 494 felt a wolfish smile curving his lips as her nearly naked form was revealed and he had to hold back the urge to bend her over right there. Not, he was sure, that she would mind. She had already shown and proven that she was up for whatever he wanted. But what he actually had in mind was just allowing them to relax a little from the roles that they had been playing, his as well, though she wasn't to know that. To that end, he busied himself with unhooking his trousers and removing them, his boxers, shoes and socks. He kicked them out of the way, while Max used the small stool provided for the vanity table type counter, to deftly roll off her stockings. She placed these carefully on the counter where they were joined by her garter belt.

He hadn't realized, 494 decided, until that moment, that for the most part, how well she looked after things. It was just another facet of her personality that he liked. She was so very conscientious about things that it had seemed to become second nature to her. He turned to check the water once more and finding the heat to his liking, climbed in. He expected Max to be right behind him, but found, peeking out of the curtain, that she was rummaging through some shelves.

"You coming?" he asked, amused.

"Not at the moment," she chuckled, "but I expect I will be soon."

He laughed outright at her double entendre. "I expect so too," he rejoined and then turned to step fully under the spray, enjoying again, the large stall that allowed him to move his full height under the shower spray without having to duck, like back at Manticore. After just a moment more, she stepped into the back of the stall, settling something in the niche in the wall and 494 glanced over to see what she had grabbed. There were several bottles and he squinted through the water that was making rivulet paths down his forehead and cheeks, dripping from his eyelashes to see body wash and some shampoo and conditioner. Knowing again from previous missions with females that this stuff was considered necessary, he said nothing.

Max had also produced, rather than a washcloth, a white poofy thing that 494 wasn't familiar with. But as she reached around him to wet the poofy thing, he caught her arms and smirked down at her. She grinned widely up at him and squirmed to free one arm. He allowed it and she reached back, glancing over her shoulder at the selection before choosing one. She flipped the cap open and brought it up close to his nose. She didn't shove it at him, which he appreciated, given how sensitive his nose was. He obligingly took a sniff at it, and then his eyes widened and he leaned in a little closer.

"That's nice," he offered simply. "I like that." And he truly did. It smelled fresh, like the ocean stirred up after a storm, but clear and bracing. Like when you were truly out at sea instead of the shore, littered with the flotsam and jetsam that always appeared where humans dwelled.

Max smiled and nodded, bringing it to her own nose and inhaling deeply. "One of the little shops we hit the other day," she offered as she then brought the bottle around him and as he checked over his shoulder, found her pouring a generous dollop onto the white poof. "They had this line of his and hers body washes. There were a lot of nice ones, but they mostly seemed just too... fruity? I guess. Anyway, I thought this one was nice for you, so I grabbed it."

"All right," 494 nodded. She had recapped the bottle and had settled it back. He let her loose, at least the trapping of her arms, but he didn't move further than that. But she seemed content in her position as she soon began swiping the poof and it wasn't as scratchy as he'd expect it to be, over his back. It felt good and the low groan that escaped his lips must have encouraged her.

In moments that were sensual and sweet all wrapped together, Max proceeded to wash him off. 494 would have thought that she, being the professional she thoroughly was in some moments, would have paid more attention to some more... prominent areas than others, but it all held the same level of absorption for her. And he was enjoying it. There was no rush and he had intended to be the one doing this for her. When she had rinsed him clear, he deftly changed their positions and moved her back into the spray gently. He moved slowly because he had found, to his young dismay, that another girl, some ordinary that he couldn't care to remember her name, that she had panicked when the water suddenly hit her face without warning. But Max appeared to have no problems with it, tilting her head back and allowing the water to cascade where it would. Once she had sluiced it back from her face, drenching her hair and letting it hang away from her clear features, 494 reached for the shampoo she had brought with her. He held it up for her nod of approval and then motioned for her to turn around. She did so and he began the process of cleaning the product out of her hair that had been necessary for it's arrangement earlier.

He found himself enjoying being on the giving end of this procedure. The sounds she was producing went straight to his already throbbing groin and when he turned his attention to utilizing the special body wash that she had purchased, he quickly forewent using the special applicator and used his hands instead. He could see how she enjoyed it, his fingers pressing into muscle groups that eased of their tension under his ministrations. She was enjoying it so fully, sounding so natural that it turned 494 on that much more.

But at the same time, he found that prolonging this time, this moment, was an enticing proposition. Hovering on the edge, the verge was not something he was attuned with. There had never been time to wait. Time to take time and let things blossom on their own. But he had that time now and was enough of an hedonist that he wanted to give it a try. Therefore, he was quite willing to deny himself this small moment of gratification, to see a larger payoff later. That's what his brain urged for, at least.

Once he had allowed the soap to rinse away from her body, from his hands and the water was running clean, 494 couldn't resist nosing along the skin of her collarbone. The scent was so fresh and appealing and suited her beautifully and the fact that it momentarily, minorly matched the scent of his own skin locked into a primal part of his brain that made everything feel right to him. The scent of her was ingrained in him and he knew that it would be a long time before his body forgot. No matter what else Manticore might take from him, it would not be able to take that from him and it reassured 494 just that little bit that he was able to push the old alma mater from his thoughts and concentrate on her satisfied sounding giggles.

"I take it this was a good purchase?" she teased.

"Very nice," he agreed, reaching for the taps after turning the shower head aside slightly.

"Hmm," she murmured, "I wonder what you'll think of the bath oils then."

"Bath oils?" he repeated, glancing back at her, cocking one eyebrow, trying not to appear annoyed. Baths were... not really his thing.

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "Nice hot water to luxuriate in, some candles, wine, relaxing scents. It's a whole experience, especially when you share."

"That does sound nice," 494 chuckled, stepping out of the stall onto the bath mat on the floor. He'd never realized that simply lying about in heated water that wasn't a hot tub could be classified as an _experience_. But if she said so... He reached for a towel to wrap around his waist, more to catch stray moisture dripping from his body, than for any modesty. He grabbed another, larger one and gestured to her to come to him. She did so with alacrity and he smiled, pleased as he wrapped the fluffy, soft towel around her, trapping her in close to him. She wiggled a little, but was moving against him, instead of away and he just moved one arm to further capture her.

"Maybe we'll get a chance..." she murmured, but was distracted by his lips and tongue following the trail of moisture trickling between her breasts. Again the possibilities that lay out before them, before their time was done and he returned to Manticore and she to the streets of Seattle rushed through his mind and 494,

"Alec?" she whimpered as his lips hovered. He smiled against her skin. For her he was more.

Eager to share that with her, even if he couldn't explain it, he leaned over to catch up her legs, lifting her high in his arms as she giggled with abandon. She reached to open the bathroom door for him and he moved swiftly to the bedroom. Their bed was already turned down and when Max saw his quirking eyebrow she explained.

"A coupe dollars extra, but when we're scheduled to be gone each night, it's nice."

"It is," Alec agreed. He settled her on the bed before whipping his towel to the side and climbing in after her as she wriggled and scooted closer to the center to make room for him. "So," he sighed, content, but feeling just a little bit playful, "I think we left off earlier," he pushed her towel covering aside and Max pushed herself up on her elbows to watch the progress as his head moved lower. When he was hovering over her lower abdomen, he grinned up at her. "Right about here?"

"I thought we finished," she smirked. "Or at least I did. But an encore is good." She winked at him and with a pleased chuckled, Alec pressed a slow slide of lips across her still damp skin.

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked softly. He was watching the play of her thoughts in her eyes, heavy lidded and sated, though with just one lamp burning in the room, there wasn't much light. After he had worked her body, playing her responses to his tune and his only, he had donned protection and slid into her, happy that she had wrapped her arms and legs around him, even as boneless as she had seemed. Their sexual contact was slow and languorous and a completely different animal than what it had been before. As Alec had suspected, it was intensely satisfying and on more levels than he had appreciated before.

"What's that?" she murmured.

They were laying on their sides, on their respective sides of the bed, but facing one another. Alec had found that her liked watching her like this, when the lights were low and the defenses she had, ones that he understood, since he had them himself, were gentler, not so glaring.

"I guess," he hesitated, not because he didn't care, but because he worried how she might take his quest for information. "I guess I wondered how it is... what it was that... brought you to this life?"

She didn't seem to take it badly, though her eyes did get a little darker, a little sadder. There was a moment that her lips trembled and then she smiled softly. "You're not the first to wonder. Probably won't be the last. I wonder some times myself."

"Sorry," he uttered. "I know, it's not my business. It's just, I can't imagine someone waking up and deciding that this is the life they want."

"I didn't," she confirmed and Alec reached for the hand that lay between them, squeezing it gently. "You know I lost my family when I was young?"

He nodded, encouraging. He would listen to anything, whether it was about her profession, her family, whatever.

"It was the Pulse," she offered, with a heavy swallow and he winced. He could only imagine the devastation that the electromagnetic bomb had created. Manticore had remained solid, for the most part, but it was government. They had ways and means of putting themselves first, for the "good" of the people they served. "I ended up being passed around from foster home to foster home, when authorities finally realized that I was on my own."

"Was it a lack of money, or something else?" he asked leadingly.

"A bit of both, I think," she smirked for a moment. "Either they couldn't afford to keep me when payments weren't comin' in regular from the government, or my smart mouth was too much for them to worry about. I was... a problem child." The intonation of those words told him that it was probably something she had heard often. Probably with bad inflections and he had to work a moment to push aside his own insecurities that Manticore psy-ops had worked to instill in him.

"So what changed?" he asked gently, stroking his fingers over hers. She seemed to do better when he was touching her, he realized. A common human condition, and maybe not so foreign to a transgenic either, since he had noted the relaxation he was able to find under her fingers and not just in relation to sex.

"There was this one family," Max spoke, wetting her lips thoroughly and Alec could see that it still bothered her, to this day. He waited and her eyes lowered, staring at their now connected fingers on the bed between them. He felt the movement as her knees came up just a little and he recognized the movement towards fetal position, a protective position and he shifted his hips to move closer, providing more contact with his legs. She relaxed marginally and bit at her lip. "Lucy, their daughter, was wonderful. Everything a big sister could be. But..."

"But?" he repeated, waiting.

"Her father," she sighed and brought her eyes up and he could see the clarity in them. "He liked to drink. He liked to hit. And he liked little girls."

Alec swallowed heavily. He knew about this. He had learned about these abnormal humans that were perverted, criminally insane and the bottom of the barrel in morals. But until now, he had never encountered another being that had endured. He had to breath deeply, center himself, stay calm, but Max seemed to recognize instantly what was passing through his mind.

"It never happened to me," she explained quickly, though her words were careful. "Lucy always protected me. He smacked me around a bit, but..."

Alec let out a breath, relieved, even though he knew it would be short lived. "So you knew what was going on?" he prompted, wincing that a child, a normal little girl would know this. It disgusted him on a level that he hadn't realized he carried. A code of some morals that had developed somewhere. Definitely not from Manticore. There were some things, aside from the evils he had been taught, had already perpetrated, that were just wrong. And child molestation was about at the top of the list for him.

"Finally, one night," Max sighed, her eyes dropping again and he felt the strength of her fingers squeezing at his, surprising, the will of steel that she had, transmuted through her body. But he ignored that thought, focusing on her, what she was telling him. "He knocked me around pretty good. I was hurt and he came and got Lucy. He didn't seem..." her face twisted and when she spoke again, it was like she was choking on the words. "I heard him say... she was getting too old for him. I knew..."

Alec knew too. "What did you do baby?" he asked gently, his legs sliding against hers as his other hand reached to brush the tendril of hair that had dried in curls, away from her cheek.

"I ran," she admitted and he could see the pain, the disappointment written so clearly over her face. "I saved myself and I left Lucy with that monster." It was better than he could have expected, but it was still horrible to contemplate. Alec simply pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping that she would understand what he couldn't say. And she seemed to.

It took a little while for her to speak again, but he waited patiently.

"I took off and learned how to avoid authorities," she mused. "Finally ended up in San Francisco and, well, being a kid still, couldn't really be hired for anything. That's when Marie found me. Older woman," she explained before he could ask. "She was on the move, heading up to LA. I was sick and she took care of me."

"Sick how?"

"Well, foraging for food wasn't getting the best results," she sighed and then chuckled. "It was just a cold, but I felt so cruddy. And she had this blanket. It was thick, warm and the colors! The stripes were so bright and vibrant. I loved that blanket." And then she giggled and Alec recognized the absurdity.

"Blankets are good," he agreed, remembering how often he'd made do with a thin scrap of material that Manticore deigned to toss in his cell. "I suppose it's normal," he hedged, "in a situation like that for a child to ascribe importance to an item, rather than the people. Blankets can't hurt, huh?"

She nodded, seeming pleased that he had understood so easily. But he did because it had been the same for him. The few items that he had had, never failed him. It was the people, the trainer's, the guards, the scientists that took his things when they couldn't just take him.

"Anyhow, Marie and I got to LA and I had recovered, of course," Max went on. "She told me that I had to help out, earn money."

"So she's the one...?" he started to ask, but Max shook her head.

"I was still young," she explained. "I was panhandling. But LA was..." She screwed up her face. "It was a big place, there were a lot of riots still and we found pretty quickly that an old woman and a kid were prime targets. So Marie found us a gang to join."

"You were in a gang?" Alec was slightly disbelieving, only because of the disparity of the ideas.

"I was," Max giggled in confirmation.

And Alec smiled to hear the sound. She continued on with her story. "Moody, the leader of the gang that Marie wanted to join, thought that I was cute enough to make good money panhandling. And that was fine. But I was growing up, you know?" She lifted her free shoulder in a Gallic gesture and Alec nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. She, a young girl was developing and at some point it would of course make itself obvious.

"So this Moody?" he began and Max nodded.

"When I was fifteen," she moistened her lips and lowered her eyes. Alec wanted to reach out and lift her chin, but he knew that it probably wouldn't be a welcome gesture at this time. "Moody called me into what passed for his office and told me that he had noticed that the boys were noticing me." Alec nodded slowly. "I knew what he wanted. That he wanted me to join Skinny Marie on the streets." She frowned and then quickly said, "that's what we called the other Marie. My Marie was pretty... large." Alec didn't say anything, since there wasn't comment that needed to be made.

"I fought against it, at first," Max continued, heaving a deep breath. "But when I was getting more propositions than money in my hat," she groaned, "I kinda stated reconsidering." Alec knew, he could see that there was more to it than that. This time his finger did make it's way under her chin, but instead of forcing her to face him, he just stroked gently. "He threatened Marie. My Marie. Told me that if I didn't start hookin', then he'd throw her out, leave her to the mercy of some chick that was lookin' for revenge for Marie stealin' her clientèle. She was a fortune reader. Some hokey gypsy type. But she was pretty good at her con."

Alec smiled softly. He could just imagine. And from what he knew and sort of guessed about Max, who had so little in the world that she'd have to fight tooth and nail to protect it, that wouldn't have sat well with her. "So you gave it up to protect your friend?" he clarified gently and Max nodded shakily.

"It wasn't... so bad," Max hedged. There was no way that Alexander would ever really understand just how bad that night had been. It had coincided with her first true heat cycle. She had been climbing the walls, not understanding what was driving her. When she'd realized the time and had gone out to the streets with her ploy ready, Moody's threats ringing in her ears, torn between strangling the old man and jumping him in a thoroughly disgusting manner, it had not been a good combination. The first guy that had come her way, asking how much she had charged, she had grabbed and pulled into an alleyway.

She had given the slob, a drunk and one that didn't care too much for hygiene, her virginity and she could only thank whatever presence of mind that ass had had, that he'd used a condom.

"I suppose that means that it couldn't have been that good either," Alec commented hesitantly and Max shrugged again.

"It was my first time," she chuckled morosely. "In an alleyway, with some drunk looking for a good time. He thought I was experienced. I don't even know if he even figured it out. When he was done, he just zipped up, threw some money at my feet and wandered off."

"God," Alec ground out softly, stroking her hair as he contemplated that. Max remembered how she'd stared at the few tens at her feet, blood making a rivulet down her bare leg, finally dripping on the money before she realized that it was for her. For services rendered.

"I picked up the money and that was that," she sighed. But Alec was shaking his head.

"That can't be," he said and it was like he knew. Just knew that it wasn't the end. "No matter who you are, it's a life changing time and the way you..."

"Yeah," Max agreed shakily. "I actually..." She moistened her lips again and then got out in a rush. "I actually went back to my little room, at our place and I locked myself in the closet and cried the rest of the night."

"I don't blame you," Alec shifted even closer.

"Eventually," Max continued on, her voice a little stronger now that she had gotten that admission out and experienced no censure over it, "I found I was making more money there than at panhandling. And Moody let me keep some of the money for myself, since I was still doing other odd jobs for him." She didn't expand on the art heists she had committed for the eclectic leader of their gang.

"Well," Alec sighed as he managed to slide one arm under her and urge her close, "I think that it was a matter of survival. Your own, Marie's, and you may not think it to look at me, but I know about survival. You did good Max. You're still here, still strong, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed, tears pricking at her eyes. "And you know, there are some compensations."

"Like what?" he asked, sensing the seriousness easing. He bit at his lower lip as he waited for her reply. She shifted to roll to her stomach a little and his hand roamed to smooth at the blanket over her hip.

"Like every once in a while, I meet a really great guy that kind of restores my faith that not every single one of the male of the species are complete dumb asses."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

"Uh huh," Max grinned as well. "Like Ramone. He's got a lot invested in taking care of girls on the street. And then there's you."

"What about me?" Alec puzzled. "I just offered you a business deal."

"And all the extras?" Max pointed out. "You could have got me for cheaper, or less time. You certainly didn't have to put me up here and let me share space with you. You listen, actually listen and you treat me like..."

"Like what?" he asked softly.

"Like I matter," she replied shyly and Alec had to laugh.

"Because you do," he assured her and when she finally looked back up to him, he took the chance to share just the amount she mattered, pressing her body to him, head to toe and was absurdly pleased when her eyes lit up as proof of his desire for her remained. As it had since seemingly since the moment that she had first climbed into his car.

Alec woke, his body sanguine, his mind only slightly fuzzy. There was a weight on him that took him a moment to realize what it was. The scent of Max's shampoo gave him a good clue. He glanced down, realizing that his arms had realized before his mind had, that she was sleeping on him, in the circle of his arms. Made sense, he chuckled to himself, since she had pretty much collapsed on him after their last bout of sex. They must have just drifted off, amidst all the murmurs of conversation.

Alec had never known himself to actually hold a conversation that didn't have some agenda or motive behind it. Max had said earlier in the evening that he treated her like she mattered. Well, the same could be said for her, he mused. She took in everything he had to say, no matter if it was truth, lie or somewhere in between and retained it, bringing it out for perusal later. She asked for his opinion on things that didn't matter to the mission, hers, obviously. She truly seemed interested in hearing about his life, his likes and dislikes and though it might have been conjecture, he liked sharing it with her.

He shifted just a little under her weight, though it was a welcome warmth and then silently cursed himself as he hear a small noise from her. He stilled, hoping that she'd stay asleep. She needed it, he was sure. As a trained super soldier, he could go for days longer than a normal human without sleep. But he had noticed that she finally had been able to flip her days and nights. Now she was pretty alert all day and more inclined to sleep in his bed when he did.

But his hope was for naught as she was suddenly rubbing her lips over his chest and then sleepily raising her head as puzzlement played through her eyes.

"Hey," he greeted softly, not wanting her alarmed at her position. She blinked a few times and then that soft, special smile that he loved, graced her face and she moved her arms to push herself up a little. His arms tightened a little.

"Hey," she returned, just as quietly. "Sorry, this must be uncomfortable."

"I'm not complaining," he winked and shifted his hips again. She giggled, her voice a little hoarse, which he attributed to the emotional subject she had shared with him earlier. Alec had been thinking that it was a dangerous line he had walked with her, allowing himself to become just the slightest bit of emotionally invested. But it was a craving that he found he did not know how to deny.

"You won't hear any from me either," she murmured. Alec tightened his grip and hitched her up his torso and let her take a moment to wiggle about, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "This is weird," she muttered and then sighed.

"Oh, should I...?" he began and trailed off. He didn't want to ask and have her say yes.

"Oh, I didn't mean that," she nuzzled at his neck. "It's just... I guess you realize that this isn't usually how my gig goes down."

"Yeah, we covered that," Alec grinned, turning his head to rest his cheek against her.

"I'm not used to sharing space like this," she explained. "And the thing is, it's weird that I'm not weirded out about it."

"It is strange," Alec smiled widely. How alike their thinking was this night. "I was thinking that earlier."

"You were?" she sounded slightly amazed and amused at the same time.

"Uh huh," Alec agreed. "It's like you fit in all the right places. And not just against me, physically."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly and they both fell silent. Alec realized that there were on that tightrope again. And one of them had to give, pull back to safety. It wasn't easy.

"So I was wondering," he began and felt movement, indicating that she was listening. "How did you end up in Seattle? Was there something special that brought you here?"

"Well, nothing specifically, for me," she hedged, thinking quickly, briefly, of the news blurb that she had seen. The one where she had been able to identify her brother Seth, falling to his death from atop the Seattle Space Needle and her driving need to find out what had happened to him. She sighed and licked at her lips a moment.

"Someone else then?"

"Skinny Marie had family up here," she explained, though it wasn't by any means the whole story. Realizing that Alec would just keep asking, she gave in easily. "That girl I mentioned? The one that had it in for my Marie?" She felt his rumbling growl of assent. "She got the gang she was with all rumbled up about Moody moving in on their territory. We, Skinny Marie and I were out the night they showed up and torched Mann's."

"Mann's?" Alec asked, his body stilling. The word was familiar and for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he'd heard it, which shouldn't have been possible. He was an X5 and he didn't forget things. Unless of course... could it have been from that time he had been overseas and Manticore had had to intervene to get the soldier in him back. That was plausible, he decided. Then he realized that he hadn't given Max any explanation of what had bothered him. "I vaguely remember that there was something about..."

"Mann's theater," she explained quietly. "I guess it was big news when they torched the place," she admitted. It had been big news to her because her investigation into the fire had shown that it wasn't a gang, as had been reported to media, but a foray by Lydecker to find her. Someone had recognized her, or thought they did and dropped a dime on her, obviously. That was what had convinced her to get gone and the fact that Skinny Marie had family in Seattle and a ride there was a good enough excuse for little Maxie to tag along.

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "So you took off with Skinny Marie."

"Like I said, she had family up here," Max sighed. "Of course, family to Marie, meant whatever guy she had glommed onto that scored her crack or any other drug she could get her hands on."

"Ouch," Alec winced. "That doesn't sound good."

"Mmm," Max agreed. "The very first night we got to Seattle, Skinny went looking for her ex and a fix. I went looking for her and found her dead, in a dumpster."

"Jesus," Alec breathed out raggedly. That had been completely unexpected. He felt Max's shrug.

"I knew her habits," she explained. "The possibility that this was going to happen sooner or later was always in my mind. And maybe it was a little mercenary of me, but at the time, I was just glad that she had managed to get us to Seattle before she blew."

"Small favors," Alec grunted, sounding bemused. Max didn't bother to mention that she'd also scored her Ninja 650 from Marie, that having been the transportation that she'd found. The woman had had absolutely no appreciation for the sweet little machine. "Sounds like you two uh..."

"Got along like cats and dogs," Max teased, "she obviously being the bitch." Her own little joke and she tried to smother her laugh until she felt Alec's rumbling chuckled under her cheek. "No," she finally sighed. "Skinny was pissy with me because I was stealing the clientèle that Moody had set her up with. I think the only reason she let me come along was she was planning on pimping me out to her friends so she could concentrate on gettin' high."

"Helluva friend," Alec grunted. "So I take it you weren't sorry to see the last of her."

"Not really," Max agreed. "My only problem was that I didn't have a place. Didn't bother me much and I found Kiki almost immediately after I bugged out of that alley." She glanced up at his shift and saw the question in his eyes. "Cops were coming down, ambulance, someone had called it in before I got there. I took off and a couple blocks over, found Kiki's john roughin' her up. Needless to say, I wasn't too pleased to see that and what with everything else that happened, I sort of, um..."

"Kicked ass?" he teased, but Max had to nod. "Seriously?"

"Broke his nose," Max began to list, "his wrist and gave him various bumps and bruises. Let's just say that I heard through the grapevine later that he's very careful who he touches for fear that I'd carry out my threat."

"What was that sweetheart?" the endearment slipped out in a moment of bemusement, but both chose to ignore it.

"That I'd find him, burn his clothes and then hang him from his ankles three stories up so all the world could see what a tiny dick he had," she explained quickly. And she would have done it too. But Alec, obviously thinking she was exagerating, still found the humor in it, if his harsh barks of laughter were any indication.

"Oh Christ, that's awesome," he finally gasped, his body still shaking a little.

"Kiki thought so," Max agreed. "She was so grateful that she offered me a place to stay."

"That worked out well then, huh?"

"It did," Max nodded. "We've been looking out for each other ever since."

"So you didn't go back to a gang or a... pimp?" he asked quietly. Max immediately shook her head.

"We liked bein' our own bosses," she told him. "Settin' our own times, fees. Plus we got to keep everything we made."

"But doesn't a... pimp," there was that hesitation again that told Max that the word was distasteful to him, "afford you a little more protection?"

"Not really," she admitted. "They might scare off the rivals, but they can't be everywhere at once and most don't really care about what happens, as long as they get their money."

She felt him nodding. "That's good then. But still, it's a dangerous world out there."

"It is," she agreed calmly, wondering why this all seemed to be hitting Alexander now. Surely he had to have known this. But then maybe, she wondered, there was a difference between being aware of something and actually knowing it. And now, Alec was knowing it. It warmed her a little that no matter what their business relationship was, and that was all it could be, he felt something. It was part of what she really liked about him. He was just a little more real to her than the other males in her world. "I'm glad that I've gotten really good at judgin' character."

"I've noticed that about you," Alec interjected and Max grinned.

"And we have more in the line of defense than you'd think," she murmured, thinking of Ramone and the clinic and herself as well.

"Like what?" Alec asked and she wondered how much she could say.

"Well, there's someone," she offered slowly, "actually, I think it's a group of people that watch out for us girls. And some of the guys, too." That didn't seem to shock him, so she went on. "They make sure that we get taken care of at the clinic. They circulate information about what johns to watch out for. They take care of the johns that do cause trouble. Kind of a bunch of gold hearted vigilantes," she murmured, thinking more of Ramone and Angelique, than she did of herself.

"Well thank goodness for that," Alec sighed. "I'm glad someone's been watching your back Maxie." He didn't, couldn't tell her that it sounded an awful lot like his unit. There for one another, no matter what was going on, what was happening. If one of them needed, the rest were there.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," she sighed, luxuriating in the feel of his arms around her, gathering her closer still.


	12. The Masterpiece Society

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: The Masterpiece Society

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: I've taken some liberties with Alvero Domingo here, who is the son of celebrated tenor Placido Domingo. I've no idea if Alvero sings at all, but he would be about 50 years old at this point in the storyline. Just a little real life flavor of things to add to the atmosphere of the story.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Masterpiece Society**

Alec sat at the hotel bar, nursing a whiskey straight. He'd just gotten back from his meeting with his team and home court and he wasn't especially pleased with what he had been asked to do. Instead of hanging around the hotel suite while Max readied herself, he had told her that he wanted to be surprised by her ensemble. He'd changed into his tuxedo as the plan for the evening was opera. And then he'd wandered down, Max promising to come down as soon as she was ready.

Alec shifted slightly and felt the dig of the box in his inner coat pocket. Manticore had been impressed by 494's and the others glowing reports of how Max had been helping more than just the Spaulding character get in with the people that they had targeted, all without meaning to of course. They had come up with a plan, providing jewelry that had been installed with bugs, to record her conversations. As long as she was in range of the receiver, she and whomever she conversed with would be recorded. The first, that had been chosen by Sabine, since she knew which dress that Max had planned to wear was a simple diamond tear drop pendant.

When Alec had questioned how this would be helping, the project commander had smiled snarkily and asked if he'd ever heard the term 'pillow talk'. Alec had and realized that they were using Max to fish for tidbits that might come from the wives and girlfriends of the businessmen. What had him agreeing was the simple fact that if he refused to put Max in that position, it would have raised red flags for both of them with the brass and while he could handle Manticore's discipline, it wouldn't be that simple for Max. All he had to do was activate the switch. He had no choice. Well, that was incorrect, he decided. He had choices. He just didn't like the consequences of them. But in the long run, he knew that doing this wouldn't pose too great a threat to Max. Who knew, maybe Manticore would decide that she made a great ordinary operative in Seattle and pay her for information garnered. It would be a supplement to her income, maybe could get her out of the life she was in.

But even as he tried to think of the positives of that line of thinking, he knew that he would never want that life for her either. She would either have to do despicable things in the name of gathering Intel for Manticore. Or she would start to question what she was learning and Manticore would put her down. He couldn't bear to think of that and so hoped that he could figure out some way to let her gracefully drop off Manticore's radar when this mission was done.

"Mr. Spaulding?" the bartender interrupted his musing. Alec glanced up, waiting. The bartender smiled. "Miss Guevara is on her way down sir."

"Thanks," he smiled. He quickly finished his whiskey and set the glass on the bar. It was removed immediately and he turned his stool to watch the entrance to the lounge. It was only moments later when Max entered, laughing and talking with another of the hotel's employees that was coming in. She laughed and the sight that she made, set Alec's heart to aching. If only there was some way that this was all real. Amidst all the glamor and secretiveness and planning and everything, she was real. His only real thing.

After she said her farewell to the employee and the girl moved off to join the bartender, Max turned to look for Alec. He was dead ahead of her and when she turned he could see the sparkle on her face that remained from her good mood. She near took his breath away. She looked sleek, from top to bottom, like one of those old time movie stars. She was dressed in a floor length, tight red dress that clung to her like a second skin. She wore elbow length white opera gloves and was carrying a small clutch purse that matched her dress. But instead of her usual bouncy hairdo, curls or waves, her hair was wrapped in some intricate knot, with a small curl on her forehead. She looked perfect.

He stood and made his way to her as she waited in the entrance for him. As he neared, she held her arms out slightly. "Do I pass muster?" she asked quietly.

"Darling," he smiled, reaching for her outstretched hand. "You look wonderful. But..."

"But what?" she asked, a little frown on her lips.

"I have to say, I think there's something missing," he teased. Max glanced down at herself.

"I can't imagine what," she grouched. "Except perhaps a little more room to breath."

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of this," Alec announced as he removed the hated jewelry from his pocket. He held the slim black box before him and Max tilted her head inquiringly. Obligingly, he opened the case and held it before her as she drew in a breath.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"You like?" he murmured and she glanced up at him and nodded. "Well, it's just a loaner. I saw it and thought of you." He nearly choked on the lie, but he had a role to play, same as always. Her hand was reaching to stroke the large diamond placed in the gold filigree surrounding. Seeking a way to break the sudden tension, Alec popped the lid slightly, bouncing it off her knuckles very lightly and then chuckling when she gave a small startled yelp. She saw his grin and giggled along.

"Alex, you tease," she chastised, though he could see the merriment in her eyes. When her laughter abated, she arched her eyebrow and asked, "put it on me?"

"Of course," he agreed as he began lifting the delicate chain from it's mooring. He handed her the box to hold as he manipulated the catch and she turned so he could carefully place it around her neck, activating the transmitter as he did. "That's not something I hear you often ask," he murmured quickly. She giggled again and when the pendant was settled, touched it lightly. "There," he sighed, satisfied that he had gone through with it. "You look amazing."

"That's a good upgrade," she smiled. "Shall we? Alonzo told me that the limousine is here."

Knowing that to be the assistant manager's name, Alec nodded his head, taking the box back from her and slipping it back into his coat. He held out his arm for her and the pair made their way out to the vehicle. Jed was off that evening, but the unknown doorman got the same treatment from Max that all the employees did. They chatted about the opera they were to see that evening and Max was evincing excitement over it, telling him that she'd never imagined that Seattle was so progressive. Alec held his peace at the little tidbit of information that he'd held back. He had wanted to surprise her, but then, hearing her story the evening before, wasn't sure how she would feel about the matter.

When they pulled into the Cale's private airstrip at SeaTac, Max was definitely confused. She turned to Alec after noting several other vehicles all parked next to a large quonset. "Alec? What's going on?" she asked, a little worried.

"Part of the surprise," Alec smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're right. There's no opera house in Seattle."

"So where...?" she began and then her eyes widened as she caught sight of some people boarding the sleek jetliner on the tarmac. "Are we flying somewhere?" Alec was delighted in part only, at the sudden excitement in her voice. He nodded, unable to find his voice. "Where?" she was almost bouncing in her seat.

"LA," he whispered out and was relieved when her eyes went wide and she was suddenly hugging him.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful," she enthused. Alec held her close.

"Are you sure?" he murmured into her hair. "If it's too much, I can make your excuses..."

"It's not a problem," Max assured him, smiling so widely that he wondered that her cheeks didn't ache. "I've no problem with the city itself. An I highly doubt we're going down memory lane for me."

"Of course," Alec agreed quietly.

"Because we'll be going to the Pavilion, naturally," she grinned, shortening the name of the refurbished Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, otherwise known as Los Angeles Opera. "I heard that it's beautiful."

"Probably," Alec agreed, his tension easing slightly.

"I always wish I could have gone," she mourned a little before perking up again. "I always thought that I could have gone to their Christmas Eve celebration. It was a free event, you know?"

"I didn't know that," he mused as their driver opened the back door. "But now you get your wish, huh?"

"I do," Max nodded as Alec climbed out and then turned to offer his hand to her, which she took. "It's wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad I got to make this wish come true," he chuckled, "even if I didn't know you'd made it."

"You do seem to have a knack for that Mr. Spaulding," she flirted once she was upright again. Again, she inserted her hand into the crook of his elbow and he led the way up a red carpet to the jet that was waiting for them.

Once on board, they were directed to the lounge, where the crème de la crème that were invited for the evening waited. The Cales were all there, chatting amongst themselves, as well as the Marchmonts and other various board members and spouses. Alec was relieved to see that the others in his unit were mixed among the group. X5-791, or Tim, as the others knew him was sitting, one leg crossed, his arm companionably around X5-102, his "wife" Laurie. She was posing as a distant cousin to the Cale's that Manticore knew for a fact, hadn't been seen by Jonas or the others since she was a small child. Alec deliberately didn't think on the fact of what Manticore operatives had done to prevent the switch from being discovered.

"Tim, Laurie," he greeted quietly. That had been one of his ins, was being an old friend of Tim's, that had prompted Jonas to deal with him. The pair glanced up and smiled in greeting as several people shifted to make room for the newcomers. Alec glanced at Jonas. "Sorry, we were running a little late."

"No problems son," Jonas boomed out as another attendant made the rounds with glasses of champagne. He took one for himself and one for Max, which she accepted quietly. Her eyes were still lit with excitement. "We're still waiting on a few people. We've plenty of time."

Margo leaned forward then, breaking off her conversation with Tina Marchmont. "Maxine dear, you used to live in Los Angeles, didn't you?"

"I did," she nodded. "Though I hate to admit, I never had a chance to take in an opera while we were there. Plenty of theater, which was enjoyable of course."

"Yes," Margo nodded. "Such a wonderful cultural center, though I imagine it was slightly slanted somewhat given the minority populations that were still prevalent."

"It did add some flavor to the productions," Max chuckled. "I do recall that 'Rent' had much more flair given the actors predilections in real life."

"Oh goodness," Tina simpered, joining the conversation. "I recall seeing that in New York when it first premiered and my goodness how I've dated myself."

"Oh, you did?" Max enthused, turning slightly to the older woman. "How was Wilson Jermaine Heredia's performance. Oh, I wish I could have seen that," she wailed slightly. "He was so amazing as Angel."

"He was," Tina nodded along enthusiastically. "Such soul and he was lovely. I must admit I wasn't as impressed with his partner in the stage production."

Max nodded along seriously, the conversation appearing to absorb all her concentration as the women discussed the merits and shortcomings of the different actors in the play, versus the later produced movie. It was nothing Alec was familiar with and so he turned his attention to the males that were fondly watching their women. He had to stifle a grimace when Tim signaled in their discreet code that Max seemed to be made for this life. In a way, he couldn't agree more.

At long last, the last two couples, Biggs and Sabine, and Alyssa Dexter and her partner arrived, almost together and they were ready to settle in for their flight. Max immediately drew Sabine into a discussion of the costumes they might see that evening, as they were to be seeing a different opera, that the Cale's were keeping under their hats at the moment. Beside him, Alec heard Biggs snickering quite often and when he finally questioned his team mate, Biggs gestured to where Max was holding court as she led a discussion about the different plays that the collected individuals had seen or might be acquainted with.

"... and they were such different times, weren't they?" Max was saying, gesturing broadly as she leaned in, alight with merriment. "When being young offered you so many opportunities before the shackles of the responsibilities of wealth made you grow up." There were nods all around as her listeners seemed to be hanging off her words.

"Yeah, so?" Alec asked quietly as Biggs snorted once more.

"Dude," Biggs snickered, "every single one of those productions she mentioned? They're all about the working class or the impoverished rising up and throwing off the shackles of the rich jerks. And she's got them freaking eating it up like it's gospel." He broke off to howl with laughter again, slapping his hand on his knee. Alec turned to regard Max, who glanced at him and winked. He could contain the chuckle either and then shook his head. His girl was something else.

Seeing that she was dealing well, better than he was, Alec allowed himself to relax slightly, sip from his champagne and not worry so much about the evening. Jonas finally let slip that they were going to be seeing the celebrated youngest son of Placido Domingo, an Alvaro Maurizio Domingo Ornelas, who had consented to appear in lead tenor role of the production. At Max's gasp, Alec took it to be a good thing. He had heard of this Domingo fellow, knowing him to be a big deal in the opera world. But it was all Italian to him.

They arrived in showy pomp and circumstance and climbed into the various vehicles that the Cales had hired. Max and Alec snagged a car with Biggs, Sabine and the younger Cale, Bennett and his fiancée. None of them showed the excitement that Max did, over the coming evening and when Marianne finally agreed with Max's assertion that they were in fact seeing Madama Butterfly, the girl seemed over the moon. Sabine questioned why and Max was able to give them a short rundown of the story and the movie that was produced, based on the opera. Which apparently, was quite a common theme with stage productions to film back before the pulse.

She expounded a little on the film Miss Saigon, but was excited to see how the play actually originated. None could fault her enthusiasm, though to Alec some of the themes of the movie hit a little closer to home, but he pushed that aside.

Once they arrived at the opulent, at least in his opinion, Opera house, they were ushered in immediately and plied with more champagne as the Cales directed everyone to the various balcony's. As a special treat, Margo moved Bennett and Marianne behind themselves and offered Max and Alec seats front and center. They situated themselves in their seats and Max reached for the opera glasses, handing a pair to Alec, to which he mentally shrugged.

"If I'd known that you'd have been this excited for the opera, I would have arranged a sojourn earlier," Jonas was leaning forward to say to Max. She turned and included them all in a brilliant smile.

"My father instilled such a love of music," she began, "all music, and so this is very definitely a wonderful treat for me, no matter when it happens."

"That's lovely, my dear," Margo sighed. The lights began to dim and though there was still some low chatter, it quieted through the auditorium and in no time, the opera had begun. Alec, who had worried over his slightly more sensitive hearing, found that it wasn't as bad as he had thought it might be and thanks to Max's run down of the story, followed along easily, though the classic Italian wasn't easily discernible at all times. It was made all the more bearable when Max slipped her fingers into his, squeezing tightly at various points of poor little Cio Cio San's life.

The first intermission kept them in their seats as champagne was brought to them for a quick refreshment. The set changes and readiment happened quickly and the second act began. Alec found himself leaning forward as well as he began to enjoy himself.

It wasn't until the second intermission that the trouble started.

Feeling the need to stretch his legs a little, he took up Jonas and Margo's offer to stroll the interior. They joined the thronging crowd that had the same idea and were soon found by friendly faces. When a waiter offered more of the bubbling beverage he noted that Max was quick to decline. He turned to her and with a gentle chuffing at her bare shoulder, had her complete attention.

"Would you care for something else sweetheart?" he asked quietly in her ear.

"Just some plain fruit juice would be wonderful," she agreed, sounding relieved. "All this champagne is making my mouth dry."

"All right," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll be right back." With a slight squeeze at her hip, he began moving his way through the various bodies filling up the floor. When he made it to one of the stationed bars and put in an order for juice, he was met by Tim and Laurie. They had broken off from their assigned marks and made their way to report in to Alec.

"Things are going pretty smooth tonight," Tim enthused. "Leider is getting nice and drunk. He'll probably spill on those contracts at some point."

"That's good," Alec nodded. "Any indication that they have Larkowski working for them?"

"Just some tidbits," Laurie nodded. "Hints from the work they've been producing, but no one has mentioned him by name yet. I get the feeling that they've got him off somewhere secluded, working on things so he's not distracted."

"Well keep working on that," Alec concluded. He took the juice and a Scotch from the bartender and grinned at the others. "Back into the fray, huh?" He glanced back to where he had left his party and frowned when he didn't immediately see Max.

"That poor girl," Laurie chuckled and Alec turned to her. She gestured to Alec's right and he swung his head around. There was Max, looking annoyed, trying to turn away from that damnable Logan Cale. Again! Alec grit his teeth as he saw her shake the man's hand from her arm. She shook her head and then turned determinedly back to the group she had joined.

"Maybe you could give her some pointers at E&E," Tim joked. Apparently Biggs had filled them in on Cale's pursuit of Max at the Marchmont's, in addition to what they must have seen themselves.

"I think I will," Alec nodded shortly. "Starting right now!" Ignoring their knowing laughter, Alec wove his way quickly through the mass. Once he was close enough, he heard her short, clipped tone that he just knew indicated ire.

"No, thank you," she all but growled. "I'm sure that the art collection is very impressive. But I've no wish to visit your family's cabin. I'm not really big on the outdoors."

"But it's not precisely the great beyond," Cale was insisting with smarmy tones. "And the drive isn't that long. The scenery is quite pretty, hmm?"

"Here we are darling," Alec interjected loudly and caught the dark scowl that the man leveled at him. "Fruit juice as promised."

"Oh, thank you sweetheart," Max turned to him and he was pleased at the relief in her eyes. She took the glass he proferred and took a long sip. And then she went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek. "You always take good care of me."

"Of course," he smiled tenderly down at her. And then glanced at Cale. "Thanks for keeping her company, but I've got her now ol' boy. Darling," he turned his attention back to Max, wrapping his arm around her and cuddling her close. "You'll never believe who is here."

"Who is that?" Max asked, confusion in her voice and it wasn't affected.

"Mark and Anna Brooks," he made up the names on the spur of the moment. "Do you remember him from school?" he asked, giving her a clue and she picked up on it immediately, remembering obviously the back story that they had created for themselves.

"Mark's here?" she smiled broadly. "Oh goodness, I haven't seen him in forever."

"Yes," Alec nodded. "And when he found out you were in town, he insisted that Anna had to meet you. He would have come with, but she's a little worn out. She's expecting their first child."

"Oh lovely," Max enthused and turned back to the group. "Excuse us won't you, I absolutely must say hello." There were polite nods and as they moved away, Cale's eyes locked on them as they went. When they were far enough away, she turned her face up to them. "Are there actually friends to meet, or were you just playing the amazing role of a knight in shining armor?"

"More of the second," he chuckled. "And if anyone asks, we'll just say that Anna's condition worsened and her husband whisked her home to get some rest."

"Braxton-Hicks," Max nodded and Alec frowned at the sudden change. She smiled up at him and expanded. "False labor contractions, often misconstrued as the real thing, bother women from as early as six months on."

"Okay, works for me," Alec smirked and continued leading forward. They finally found a just deserted alcove and he encouraged her to sit and rest, enjoy her fruit juice while he marveled silently at Cale's audacity. At long last, when the Scotch and juice were gone, the lights flashed colors, indicating that they were to resume their seats. Alec held out his arm to escort Max, whispering in her ear that he was enjoying the evening, but was quite looking forward to getting back to Seattle. She agreed, but as they entered their box seats once more, she stiffened in the arched entryway and Alec wondered at what was going on. Until he heard Cale, Logan's smarmy voice welcoming them back.

The young couple moved slowly into the box as Logan quickly explained that Marianne had developed a bit of a headache and so they had obligingly switched seats, theirs having been much further back than Jonas'. Alec helped Max sit and then took his own chair. As before, the lights dimmed and the orchestra lifted up their instruments and chatter disappeared. The story resumed and instead of the intermittent clutching of her fingers at his, Alec experienced a thorough clenching of her fist as he imagined she sat through the whole third act with the uncomfortable sensation of Logan Cale's eyes glued to the back of her head.

At the climax of the opera, he heard a sniffle and glanced over to see that Max had at least been able to get caught up in the story again. He could see the large luminescent tears trickling down her cheek as Cio Cio prepared her child to go with his father and new stepmother. There was a flutter of white between them and he turned to see that Logan was proffering Max a handkerchief. She stared at it for a moment and then, barely turning her head, murmured, "thank you, but I've my own." She let loose of Alec's hand to retrieve her clutch purse and withdrew a much daintier version of what was being offered and settling the clutch in her lap, dabbed at her tears. "Alex knows how teary I get at these productions and always makes sure I've a ready supply," she offered quietly to everyone and there was a knowing nod from a moist eyed Margo. Valerie Cale on the other hand, looked bored and completely unaffected. With that said, her hand slipped into his again and Alec felt a small surge of triumph as Cale slowly pulled his arm back and Max closed the slight distance between them to lean her head on his shoulder as they watched the final scene play out.


	13. Play It By Ear

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Play It By Ear

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: R

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: Getting close to the chapter I have been seeing in my mind since I started this whole story!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Play It By Ear**

Alec stood at Max's side, slightly on edge. After the end of the opera, to which the cast and orchestra had received tumultuous applause and cheers, they had slowly made their way out of the Cale's opera box. Alec had taken the expedient route of tucking Max firmly under his arm and she had responded simply resting within his arm, leaning on him slightly as they walked. Logan Cale, his potential ploy denied, had offered his arm to his unsteady and precariously poised wife, Valerie. The amount that she had drank through the night was near astounding to Alec.

Once free of the small confines of that room and back to the main lobby, instead of joining the throng of people heading to the door, they had followed after the elder Cale's, meeting up with the rest of their guests. Jonas Cale had led them to a small antechamber that wasonly such in relative terms to the rest of the building. Once there, he announced that he had arranged with the opera house to join the repast that they laid out for the various luminary of the stage and musical presentations they scheduled.

The musicians were the first to trickle in. They were famished, apparently, since some of them, as Biggs encouraged them to explain, were not allowed to eat several hours before a performance. It made sense in the light that they did not want to contaminate their instruments, in the wind section, with various extraneous debris in their mouths. That had been the polite explanation.

Next to come were the stars themselves. Tina Marchmont, recognized for her patronage of the arts, was able to score a coup by having Domingo's son stop by the table to greet them all and ask after their impression of the work they had been presented with. Alec noted that the transgenics and apparently Max had been amused by the elite fawning over this man. Max had been truly appreciative in her gratitude and enjoyment of his performance. The older man had flirted with her and she had blushed prettily and with a strange air of embarrassment that was foreign to what Alec knew of her nature, ducked into his side again. This had pleased Domingo Ornelas and he had complimented Alec on his companion's sweet nature in his native Italian before farewelling the rest of the group. Luckily no one asked Alec to translate. Because while Alec knew some, enough to catch the gist of what Domingo Ornelas said, he was by no means fluent.

The evening had progressed until it seemed like everyone was nicely soused, impressed by their own grandeur and making slight fools of themselves. With a few exceptions of course. This all would have been fine. Alec and his team were well used to using whatever means available to glean the information they needed and like any other day or night, were carefully guiding conversations along.

But there were two things wrong with the chain of events as Alec saw them. The first, was the usual that he had been dealing with for some time in this mission now. And that was Logan Cale's dogged determination that he be able to approach Max and do his own version of information gathering. Who the hell did the guy think he was? A reporter? His questions and insinuations were invasive and bordering on flat out rude. And no matter how often Max rebuffed him, he just didn't get it.

So Alec was already on edge from this other pathetic excuse of a male trying to hone in on his territory. And the other event of the night was not one he could rightly explain. While he and Max had transversed the area to the buffet of delicacies laid out, he had felt the sensation of someone staring at him. Not thinking much of it, he had surveyed the room, fully expecting it to be Cale. But the man was leaning over, listening to something his cousin was saying, focusing on his relative. Another slow move of his head and he caught sight of a young woman, dark haired like the woman at his side, but there was a naivety in her gaze that was not there with Max.

She was pretty, certainly, but much too young for his taste. Probably about fifteen, though one could see that she was trying to appear much older. She was seated with a group of adults that were all much more mature than she. Probably her parents or grandparents were among them. She had been staring at Alec, her gaze unfocused for the most part. So the first time, Alec had figured that he just happened to be in her line of sight as they had walked. He dismissed that first time.

He had the idea that she seemed familiar, but there was nothing in his mind that pinpointed a specific meeting of this girl. He figured that it was most likely a case of having been around her at some party or something within the last week. He and Max had continued walking and the very briefest of moments was broken.

It had happened again when Alec had risen to retrieve a glass of refreshment for several of the ladies since he had wanted to stretch his legs. Since Cale was off elsewhere, and Laurie was ensconced at Max's side, he felt comfortable doing so. The second time, the girl's eyes had been glued to him the entire time. He had, once he arrived at the bartender's station, thrown her a curious glance of his own and had to smile as she blushed and withdrew her eyes, looking down to her lap. When she peeked up again, he had given her a bland, understanding smile and then turned his attention back to making his order. He had believed then that it was just a natural inclination of a young girl, bored with the social scene, and gossip that didn't matter to a teen and was fixating on someone closer to her own age.

It was even commented on when he returned to the table. Margo Cale had noted the interaction and leaned in to tease, "looks like you've quite a little admirer, Alexander."

"I saw that," Alec had grinned slightly. "I'm trying to recall if I know her." He had paused while various members of their table turned to glance at the girl who was now toying with her fork on her plate, her other hand demurely resting in her lap.

"Humph," Jonas had grunted out. "That's old Meyer and his cronies. Tried to buy out my company when we were young," he explained. "He's made his fortune getting rich off of other's genius. Applies just the right amount of bribery and other, mm, less savory tactics, eh boy," he hinted broadly. Alec and the others all had to refrain from glancing at one another, because Jonas, they all knew, could have been describing not only himself, but any of the other members of the board on Cale Enterprises. It was the way of the business world these days. "Not sure who the rest are," he went on. He made his own leering perusal of the lone girl among the men and women and Alec felt suddenly sorry for her. "Meyer has all grandsons.'" He turned back to the table. "After I shot him down, Meyer bought out a conglomerate in Texas and started slowly expanding northward. I hear he's got quite a spread down there on the Texas Mexico line."

Tim's question about how the economic down turn; which was the rich and terminally blind, self absorbed way of referring to the pulse, had affected Meyer's expansion caught Jonas' full attention. Especially since he was able to cut down his old enemy, while inflating his own road to success in the story. Alec was grateful that attention had turned away from that particular subject. It felt wrong somehow, to have Jonas' eyes on a girl that young. Even if she was being groomed as a socialite as the evidence of her presence that evening might suggest. He had turned to Max and she had smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw line.

"I can't imagine someone better for her to have a little party crush on," she had whispered in his ear and he was amused by the twinkle in her eye as she had glanced at the girl, who had blushed even deeper at being caught by Alec's apparent partner in whatever sense the girl imagined Max to be. He had been touched by the gracious warm smile Max had offered the girl and the small salute with her glass that the girl had responded to. It had made him wonder idly, how many young girls Max might have already taken under her wing.

It was the third and final time that evening, as they were all preparing to leave, that sent chills over Alec. He and Max were standing, politely waiting as others in their group gathered up their belonging's in what was Alec's worst moment. The other two had been explainable in his mind. But when they had stepped back, his arm around Max's shoulder and hers around his waist, to make room for the Meyer's party to leave the opera house dining room, that he had heard clearly, the girl's voice.

It was high and clear, like many young women. It wasn't how she talked, but what she talked of. As they passed, the girl was explaining that she thought opera was okay. And thanks to her parents dislike of raucous hip hop of the younger generation, she had developed a real love of jazz music.

Those words, the reference to jazz had brought an automatic surfacing of a brief image to Alec's mind. Hands, his hands, on a piano keyboard. It was such a strange incongruous moment, a black and white impression, a flash, that he dismissed it. Especially when he heard Max's voice, as if through a tunnel.

"Alex, are you ready sweetie?" she had asked softly. He had enough training that he was able to bring himself back immediately and after ascertaining that their group was now semi waiting on him, smile down at her.

"Sorry," he apologized briefly. "My mind was wandering. Yes, I'm ready." And together with Max, holding hands now, they had left the building, and headed to the limousines stationed there for the evening's return to the airport.

Once they were boarded and take off accomplished, the conversation was much more quiet, subdued over what it had been earlier. That was understandable as time caught up with them and the excitement of the evening was pretty much over. The goal of exciting, tantalizing and producing a masterpiece of entertainment achieved, the Cale's were content to let others lead conversations of their own choosing. They, mostly the senior Cale's just sat back and basked in the other's appreciation of them. Logan had had to excuse himself to carry his now sleeping wife to a small room in the back, as her snoring was interrupting the quiet contentment the rest were feeling.

And since both Alec and Max were just relaxing, or so it seemed, without contributing much to the conversations, he was able to think more on this disturbing image that kept pressing in on him. He could almost freeze the moment in his mind. His own hands he recognized well enough. Bare armed, no sleeves, his nails short as per Manticore decree for personal grooming in their soldiers. Poised over the counterpoint color keys of the piano. There was no sound, little movement and absolutely nothing beyond that.

And Alec could not prompt more of the thought, fearing that it was more than that. That this thing, this prompt in his mind was actually memory. It scared him in a way. He knew that Manticore had used genetic altering to boost his mental capacities. They'd also used tried and true techniques from various cultures, taught them to the soldiers, instilled in them perfect recall. It was necessary that the soldiers could recall each and every small detail that might pertain to missions and events that Manticore could capitalize on.

But this memory thought was not among the missions that Alec could recall. And that left one supposition and one only. This memory was from the mission that Alec had failed. One that he could not easily handle thinking about. Because aside from the vague dates of when this mission had occurred, that he had worked out for himself, there was nothing left of it. He had been informed after the fact, that all relevant material had been related and then removed. By the dreaded rtansgenic team that Manticore employed for the worst of offenses. The psy-ops group. But they hadn't removed the memories of the punishment he had endured for his failure.

And when it wasn't the wondering of what the image meant in general and specifically to him, it was remembering those horrible days as realization of what he had done, had suffered and through him, what his unit had endured. It had all surfaced and shamed, shaped him to who and what he was now.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant process, even at this later date.

Understanding that this definitely wasn't the time or place for this, Alec forced the thoughts away from his mind. He turned instead to wondering what specific moments, what exactly had prompted these thoughts. And it all kept pointing back to one thing. That girl. Seeing her, thinking that he knew her, it had prompted this. Because if he hadn't noticed then would the thoughts have come up?

But did he know her? She had looked familiar to him before the memory thought had appeared. But she had not acted like she had known him. Had he perhaps seen her before on one of his missions? Had she seen him? They were questions to which he had absolutely no answers, and though he knew the name of the party that she was associated with, he had no ability in contacting her further down the road and digging into this.

And knowing Manticore's penchance for making their soldiers toe the line, he wasn't sure that it would be a wise idea.

It grated, horrifically that he was caught in this stagnant moment between fear, remembered pain, imagined pain and the knowledge that something fundamentally vital was missing from him. It was almost as if the answers were hovering just under the surface, but he had no idea how to break through to them.

As the flight neared SeaTac, Alec could feel his temper and ability to tolerate he bullshit that the older folks were piling out was fraying. It was difficult to smile politely as the others were doing and exchange the final gushing moments as they exited. There were reminders from several quarters about the plans for the next day as they began to part to their conveyances.

Alec heard his name called by the elder Cale and sighed heavily as he paused. Max however, just rubbed his arm once and then squeezed his bicep. "Just hang on, okay." Without bothering to explain herself, she turned and moved the few yards back to the couple. Alec heard quite distinctly, though her voice was lowered, her murmured explanations that Alec had developed a tension headache and it was best she just get him back to the hotel with a cold compress.

There was an offer to call Jonas' personal physician but Max demurred. She explained that she had helped him with this before, as she usually did, which she certainly had, though it wasn't exactly a headache. At least on the occasion that Alec knew she must be referring to. But as usual, her observance of him had brought her quite close to the truth. With renewed good nights, the couples turned away from each other, Jonas figuring on having his secretary call him tomorrow. Alec was grateful as Max slipped her hand through the crook of his arm, as he had thrust his hands into his pockets so that he wouldn't betray his annoyance with visibly clenching fists.

"Ready?" she whispered as they began to move. He helped her climb into their limousine and followed after her. There was no need for directions and the ride back to the hotel was silent but for the normal sounds of the vehicle. Once there, they reversed the process and while Alec was sure that Max gave everyone they passed apologetic smiles, he was stoic and unyielding. Just as Manticore would want it.

But once they were in the hotel room, Alec found it extremely stifling. Even Max, with her soft eyes, dark hair and solicitous attitude, what he was paying her for, was starting to annoy him. This problem gnawed at his belly and he wasn't going to find surcease from it any time soon he decided. And realizing that, he decided that it was completely unfair of him to remain and end up taking it out on Max. It was her action of removing the necklace lined with the eavesdropping device that prompted his decision. He settled the box on the entry table and took the necklace from her, swiping off the switch as he place the jewelry into it's lining. He closed the box and nudged it away from himself in distaste.

"You know what," he announced suddenly and Max looked up at him and he could see that he had startled her. She was in the process of removing her gloves, unbuttoning an impossibly long row of pearls to do so. "All that sitting... I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Oh," she exclaimed and blinked several times. "Did you want me to go with you?" she asked politely, though he could see that she was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"No thanks," he smiled tightly. "It's been a long night. I won't be long." Turning swiftly on his heel, he exited the hotel room and headed back to the elevator that they had just used.

Max stared at the clock on the bedside night stand. The glowing red lights had reached two in the morning, a little earlier. And despite the fact that she had encouraged herself to take advantage of Alec's hours and the nice, comfortable king sized bed provided, she was unable to sleep tonight. And it wasn't because of the shark DNA that she was endowed with. She could sleep all she wanted. She just didn't require it to function properly, like other ordinary people did.

It had been after midnight when she and Alec had returned to the suite. He had left almost immediately again, which was already puzzling her. The evening had been such a success, aside from Logan Cale's hovering and attampts at ingratiating that were purely annoyance. But something towards the end of the night had set Alec off. And she couldn't imagine what it had been. While they flew on the airplane back from Los Angeles, he had been quiet, withdrawn in a manner that she had not really seen in him. That could have been excused after all the excitement of the night. But that didn't seem likely.

Alec was a young man and had stamina and virility in spades. This was the lifestyle to which he was accustomed. But her excuse of his having an headache, didn't quite ring true either. But it was an excuse that had worked before and she had used it because he had looked at the end of this tether.

But she had been expecting, fully, when they returned to the suite that he might enjoy some down time with her. Whether it be sex or chat, perhaps a shower together again would have been nice. But he had just left.

Not that he had to spend every hour with her. That wasn't what he was paying her for, Max reminded herself. No, he was paying for her to be available to him. And if he didn't want to be with her right this moment, there was nothing she could say or do about it. Other than leave. But that would mean leaving without getting paid, and she couldn't afford that.

So Max rolled over to her back, staring up at the ceiling. Wondering if she should order a little something to have on hand for when he got back. Or if there was anything good on television that she could find at this hour. Or perhaps she should just run herself a bath. Thinking about anything but why his behavior, strange or otherwise, mattered so much to her.

Not long after Max began another round of deliberation of what exactly she would do to pass the time, the telephone by the bed, as well as the one in the other room, rang. Luckily, the telephone by the bed had been turned to low, since they'd not needed any wake up calls. Wondering if it were Alec, Max rolled over swiftly to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

"Ms. Guevara?" a male's voice, a familiar one, sounded in her ear. "This is Silvio, down in the lounge."

"Oh yes," she recognized him as soon as he announced his name, having seen him occasionally about the hotel. "Is everything all right?" she wondered immediately.

"As well as can be expected," Silvio chuckled, but it sounded quite humorless to Max. "We were just clearing up from the evening," he began to explain and Max momentarily wondered if she or Alec had left or forgotten something there since that was where they had met for the evening out. But why would they call now? They'd have waited until morning. "And I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she prompted and this time Silvio's muffled chuckled was more true to the spirit of the sound.

"Would it be possible for you to come down and assist Mr. McDowell up to bed ma'am?" Silvio asked, seeming to Max to try and sound as professional as possible. She had to smile at that. All this time wondering where he was and Alec was downstairs getting drunk. She should have known.

"I'll be right there," she assured him and gently set the phone back on it's cradle.

Throwing back the covers and rolling out of the bed, Max debated changing. But it wasn't as if she were going to be leaving the hotel proper. She was just going to nip down and grab Alec and come right back up. And it wasn't as if her nightgown that she had chosen was any more revealing than some of her nightlife wear. For this life anyways. Her other life, out on the streets, she would definitely be overdressed.

Reaching into just inside the bathroom, Max retrieved on of the fresh robes that housekeeping had placed there earlier in the evening while they were gone, as had been requested. She pulled on the thick white covering, the crest of the hotel embroidered in fine, bold stitching. Eschewing slippers, Max slipped the key card on the dining room table where she had left it, into the pocket and moved out of the suite. Padding on fairly silent feet to the elevator, she pressed the down button and waited just a moment for it to arrive.

When the doors opened, she was greeted by the cheerful face of one of the night bellhops. He tipped his cap politely to her as she entered the small box. "Ms. Guevara. Silvio sent me up with the elevator."

"Yes," she smiled as the man's thoughtfulness in not making her wait. Of course, the evening's were probably very slow for the worker's, so any change in routine was probably welcome. "I hear I have a package to pick up," she teased, wondering how obnoxious Alec might get. Though she had seen him drink, champagne on some occasions, Scotch on others, she had not seen him drunk.

"Yes," the young man Michael, agreed and then sighed. "I'll be sad for it to end. But housekeeping needs to vacuum in there."

"For what to end?" Max asked as she felt their descent slowing. Michael just shook his head. The doors slid open and he gestured towards the lobby.

"You'll see ma'am," was all he offered.

With a strange questioning look, Max then mentally shrugged her shoulders and headed out of the elevator and into the hallway leading to the lobby. Before she fully reached the main area, she veered off to the lounge. The black leather and padded double doors were both closed and since the lounge hours were posted as five in the afternoon until two in the morning, she could see why. Reaching out her hand for the handle, Max pulled, finding it unlocked to her surprise. But then, they had called her.

What stunned her even further was the rich swell of piano music tinkling over to her ears. She was by no means a musician or a critic of the same, but it sounded rich, full and angry. Very soulful and pained. Whomever had created those notes was hurting. She stepped inside, wondering why they would have the music turned up so loud, unless it was for the cleaning crew. But she found that usually their tastes ran more to hip hop or rap, or at least something upbeat that made the work seem to go faster.

As it was, as she moved past some of the potted plants there in the entry way, she could see that Silvio was hanging glasses in the wine glass rack. Another woman, in the housekeeping uniform was running a vacuum cleaner in the far corner. And as she moved around the partition, she saw at once what Michael meant. It wasn't just music playing, it was Alec.

His tuxedo coat discarded, the white sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his body tense and intent as his hands flew over the keys to create those melodic, empathetic yearnings and speechless emotions. She glanced towards the bar once more and Silvio, catching her eye, lifted his chin in acknowledgment. She wondered how long Alec had been down here. Had he just come here or ended up here after his walk? Sighing, she padded over to where he was still playing, apparently oblivious to his surrounding.

She reached, hesitantly, once she was standing beside him, for his shoulder. He hadn't acknowledged her arrival and didn't seem ready to stop playing. But the moment her fingers touched his shoulder, he tensed up even further and the notes stopped suddenly. "Alec?" she asked quietly. And then, when he heard her voice, he relaxed, his body sagging, his hands flopping to rest on the keys of the piano. He turned his face slightly.

"Max?" his voice sounded gritty, but clear, to her ears. As if no drink had passed his lips. At least not recently. Had he been down here just playing the piano? "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to get you," she offered gently. "Is everything all right?" she wondered. He barked a short laugh and then shook his head, though he still wouldn't face her fully.

"No," he snapped, but then softened his tone. "No, everything is not okay."

Something about his defeated posture tore at her heartstrings and Max inched closer. She reached her hand from his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair. "What's going on sweetie?" she asked, mindful of the other ears in the area. Alec, obviously tired, turned into her ministrations, leaning his temple into her palm.

"It's nothing," he mumbled and she could see his fingers, still at the piano keys, clenching. She continued what massaging she could of his scalp.

"It's not nothing if it has you this upset," Max countered softly. And for some reason that caused Alec to laugh.

"No," he explained quickly, "when I said nothing, I meant exactly that. Nothing."

"I don't understand," Max replied helplessly. At that point, he finally turned his face to hers, staring up at her, almost like a lost boy searching for guidance.

"It's not something that I talk about with other people," he told her immediately and Max, sensing that this was of course, very sensitive material, nodded quickly. "A while ago, I was... in an accident." The words were clipped, but Max could see the effect they had by the shudder that ran through him.

"I'm sorry," she offered. There was no notice of her words it seemed, as he went on.

"Unfortunately, I retain no memories of the incident," his voice sounded strange to her ears, cold, dead and she felt a pang in her heart, remembering times when she had been like that. All too recently in memory. Taking on that coldness to make it from moment to moment to keep from losing your own self completely in the bad surrounding you.

"No, wait," he spoke slowly, like he wasn't exactly speaking to her anymore. "I take that back. I remember one or two things. Just flashes. But they mean nothing."

"Taken out of context," Max nodded her understanding and Alec glanced up at her, looking almost like he was surprised that she was there at all. "Have you spoken to a doctor about it?" she wondered. And immediately he was shaking his head in the negative.

"Even if I did," he grunted in a dissatisfied manner, "they'd all say the same thing. I remember just prior to the incident and afterwards. It's just that the actual incident. It's gone. After this long it's... doubtful that I'll ever regain those memories," he sighed.

"It must have been pretty traumatic," Max winced as Alec shuddered again.

"How would you know that?" he asked after a moment.

"I've um, read a few things about retrograde amnesia," she told him and his eyebrows went up and she received a soft, very brief smile. "Everything I have read says that it usually happens because of significant damage to memory centers in the brain, or because of a traumatic incident. And because you're functioning in excellent capacity in other areas, I kind of doubt you have brain damage."

"Well, you're correct in that," he grunted. "The scars are all elsewhere." The tight grin that he gave her told her that he was only sort of joking. "It's just... these flashes," he sighed.

"Have created a huge gaping hole in you," Max finished for him. He looked straight at her now as she held his gaze. "And there are times you wonder if it truly happened or if it's just a dream that seems so real. And it feels like there's no way to know for sure, because you can't go back, but sometimes it's like you can't go forward either."

She was quiet as she said it, thinking back, Manticore, the seizures, running, Eva dying, more running, thinking she was going to die, right there, that night, by gunfire, by torture, by drowning, not knowing where the others were all these long years. But somehow, Alec seemed to be handling his fear of the unknown worse than she. It was almost as if he were carrying her pain in the moment as well as her own and his face near crumpled as he reached for her hands and after squeezing them once, reached for her hips and pulled her unresisting body forward.

The discordant notes that sounded abruptly as he pulled her before him, where he was seated on the piano bench, were largely ignored by them and those still in the lounge. Max, knowing that the piano keys themselves probably shouldn't be sat upon, figured they could bear her weight for a minute or two. Alec, his head bowed and pressed into her stomach was more important.

"How is it that you know?" his voice was muffled and she reached to stroke both hands through his hair, comforting as best as she was able.

"I'm no stranger to trauma either Alec," she spoke quietly, for his ears only and at that admission, his arms slid around her waist as he held on to her with as much strength as he could muster. Max allowed it for several minutes, but the sound of the vacuum coming nearer, reminded her of what else was going on.

"You know what I like most about you?" Alec asked of her then, his voice sounding clearer than it had since she'd arrived downstairs.

"What's that?" she asked with a genuine smile, glad to know that the despairing moment seemed to have passed. He pulled back to look up at her earnestly.

"That I can just let go and be myself with you," he enthused easily. The smirk on his face was endearing more than mocking. "I never seem to have to worry about anything when you're here. You make it all... I don't know. How do you do that?"

"Sincerity," she smiled teasingly. "People say it all the time. I'm really sincere."

"I can see that," he nodded solemnly. The hands that had been encircling her waist now loosened and slid back around to her front. One slipped under the robe she wore, the look on his face not faltering once.

"Alec?" she asked and wondered if she were warning or entreating. Who knew that comforting another human being in pain was... seductive, in its own way, because obviously he felt it too. He winked once at her and then pulled back to look over the room at large.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" he called out to be heard over the vacuum cleaner still running. The hotel workers responded quickly, turning away from what they were doing. And the woman stilled the machine. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and give Ms. Guevara and I a moment of complete privacy?"

There were nods of assent and some soft, indulgent smiles as the workers set things down and as a group, proceeded to leave the lounge. The door made a soft whoosh as it shut behind the last of them.

"You were saying?" Alec grinned up at her.

"Nothing, you wicked, wicked boy. Not a thing."


	14. Interlude

Title: Only The Lonely

Chapter Title: Interlude

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dark Angel. They belong to Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: MA (extremely)

Genre: Fan Fiction

Type: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: A remake of the "Pretty Woman" movie, with Max and Alec in the lead roles.

Spoilers/ Time line: This takes place pre-series. Due to the nature of the fiction, some information will be different, but should not overly affect the fiction.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: This was one of my favorite parts of the movie. When you're just a kid, the thought of illicit sexcapades in a relatively public place it thrilling and very naughty. So I thought it kind of deserved a chapter of its own. If you don't want to read the sexy naughty times, feel free to skip this chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Interlude**

As the door shut for the final time, Max and Alec were left completely alone in the lounge. With the after hours lights the only thing providing illumination, the atmosphere took on a quieter tone. Though he had been impish and boyish just a moment ago, Max could see that it had changed with this exit of their slight audience. Just as it always did when it became just the two of them. The hyper electricity that charged their unique relationship started to crackle once more.

He reached once more for the loosened tie of her hotel robe. Pulled the strands apart of the quick half knot she had made and the plush band fell to her sides. The robe gaped only slightly and with slow, sure hands, he reached to push the material apart, revealing the nightwear that she had deemed acceptable. The black silk beneath the robe seemed to appeal to him as he was fixating a moment on the sheen under the lights that were angled over the piano.

Pushing the material completely out of his way, he rested his hands at her hips, smoothing the fabric over her skin and Max felt the charge building still in her sensitized skin. She caught her breath as he lifted his fingers scant inches and the nightgown rose accordingly, and then he paused. She wondered only for a moment why, until his head rose to capture her gaze again, his heavy lidded eyes were darkening with passion. With lust. A deeper, primeval feeling welling up from the desperation she had sensed in him at odd times. She felt herself responding, aching to use her body to allow him escape, knowing that in more ways than one, he would take her with him.

With the softening of her face and the encouraging little moue she gave him, Alec moved his arms so swiftly that she was a little startled, moving his hands to her back and in one sure movement, had surged upwards, carrying her with him. His haste caused the piano bench to scrape back on the parquet flooring, but neither cared as he settled her on the top of the piano. Her legs bumped against the keys, making them emit soft pings form the strings inside the instrument.

With one arm still behind her, supporting her, Alec slid the other back around, reaching for her thigh. Capturing the back of it, he guided her legs around his waist, pressing himself as closely to her as they could manage.

Max held on to Alec's biceps as his closeness forced her back along the slick polished surface. But he didn't allow her to move far. He was so close that she could feel his breath mingling with hers and as she watched the play of his movements, his eyes, she knew that they were once again treading dangerous ground. A slight movement of his throat as he swallowed was the only warning she had as suddenly his lips were at the corner of her mouth. Never before had she wanted that forbidden intimacy so much, but she had imposed the restriction so rigidly on herself when interacting with a john. But Alec was so much more. And she hated that she couldn't acknowledge that.

But she also knew that there was no use in crying over it either. Tilting her head to allow him better access, she reached between them, her fingers sliding, as his had, over the material of his shirt, until her fingers found the shiny smooth hardness of the buttons. Popping them free of the buttonholes was ridiculously easy. There was another soft trill from the piano keys that had to have come from Alec's slow swivel of his hips against her, the muscles in his thighs straining.

As soon as she could, Max had the front of Alec's shirt pushed apart. She peppered kisses on the skin she could reach and moaned softly as his Alec's head fell back for a moment. He was gently nudging her back wards and she leaned on his arm that supported her while his hand moved up to trace over her delicate collarbone, slowly making his way lightly, tantalizingly down her body. Her nipples tightened as the path he drew dragged the material of her nightie with it, scraping the silkiness against her skin that was humming with the vibrations pulsing through her. Like she was an instrument he was playing. Her thighs tightened against him and she heard his murmur of approval. Letting her head fall back, her hair brushing his arm under her, Max was near undulating under him, anticipating where his fingers would go next. What he wanted of her. Illicit and naughty as their location would suggest, there in the relative public. Or just a prelude to something more private up in their room? Max sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she waited.

Alec stood in the circle of her thighs, his fingers making abstract patterns over her abdomen, marveling at the beauty of her uninhibited pose. Opening herself to him, exposing herself in so many ways. Trusting him to hold her, to support her and bring her to unimaginable heights of pleasure as she did for him. He felt the lump in his throat rising as she waited with only small, heaving breaths of anticipation making her chest rise and fall quickly. Wanting to kneel, to worship at the feet of this woman in a way he had never known or felt compelled to acknowledge, Alec was riding a strange dizziness of an emotion he couldn't name. One he feared and longed for in the same moment.

Pressing his hand lower, he held her center down as he eased back slightly. He felt the muscles in her legs tighten, but did not pull away fully. Instead he leaned down to press a kiss between the cleft of her breasts. Her hands came up to slowly push through his hair and gently hold him to her. He turned his face to inhale the delicate scent of her skin before his tongue darted out to taste. Her fresh taste was reminiscent of a womanly darkness that he wanted to deluge himself with. Only hers.

Unable to resist, his hips thrust forward gently as he used his free hand to pull at the material in his way, but there was no yield anymore to it. With his teeth, he grazed over her distended nipple and listened to her low murmurs of approval and encouragement. He paid vivid attention to tasting her, rolling the burgeoning flesh under his lips, teeth and tongue and when she was gasping at the sensations, turned his face the other way to pay the same homage to the other. With such easy simple movements that were now very familiar to them, he was sure that he had Max on the brink and only then did he allow himself to touch her the way he really wanted.

His arm tightening under her back, he lifted slightly, until she was arched beautifully. His hand moved to her face as he leaned over her, tracing over the closed lids that hid her deep expressive eyes from him. But the gentle, pleased smile that appeared instantly was reward enough as he memorized her skin through touch. Slowly he moved down, his lips parting as he struggled to gain breath as his heart pounded within his chest. Her head turned a minuscule amount when his thumb tickled at the corner of her mouth and she pressed a small kiss against the pad of his digit.

His hand continued its path, over her neck and then collar bone, following the line he had made earlier but this time he wasted no time circling her abdomen, instead coming to rest just over her mound, hovering as she moved restlessly under him. Catching the material that was again in his way, Alec's fingers hitched it up quickly and he sucked in his breath when he found that his darling, daring girl was not wearing anything beneath the night wear. Had she been looking forward to his return to their hotel room, he wondered only briefly as he stroked the skin around the juncture of her thighs.

"Alec," she half moaned in a tiny voice and he could hear clearly, the want in her words.

Holding his fingers back from plunging within her depths, Alec continued to tease her, her moans coming in gasps. He could feel himself, straining, yearning and took just a moment to ease the pressure away from his member. Briefly he wondered if he should call a halt to this, tuck herself and him back up and retreat to the room, but Max's body shifted, her eyes opening to stare up at him. Trusting, glittering with desire and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill her fantasies, yet again.

Surging forward, the material of his pants falling away, just enough that skin to skin contact, the essential touch was managed, he groaned deep in his throat as Max's breath caught.

"Please," she whimpered, softly, but it was as if her voice was connected to every inch of his skin.

"Yes," he answered without thought. He felt incapable of it any longer, his hand that had supported her all along allowing her now to slide down to the closed top of the piano. He was playing an instrument now infinitely more beautiful and stirring and alive. Sliding his hand out from under her, sliding down her thigh as his other hand shifted, leaving his thumb to circle moisture around her clit as she used her heels to pull him in closer.

"Now?" she asked, exhaling the word into his ear.

"Always," he promised, the hollow empty feeling of earlier gone. Disappeared into the void that being with her created of the space away from them. A promise he should not make but would always, in some way, though he could not see how, one that he would keep.

The room was silent, no words needed as Alec slid his length into her. Her usually hooded gaze gone as she stared up at him, lower lip caught between her teeth, both her hands resting, cupping his neck as she waited, allowed him to take the lead. Looking sexy and vulnerable as he reared back to slowly push in once more. The pleasure and relief in her eyes seemed strange, as if he were sating her now, as if this were all she needed to live. And in a way he knew that it was true for him as well. The push and pull was not a fight, not a battle or a race, but complimentary of one another. If he moved, she countered it with joy, when she asked, he countered it with strength.

The pleasure between them continued to build, slowly, steadily, little moments surprising them. The angles sliding, changing constantly as Alec moved within her and she welcomed him in. The pulsing of her body teasing his in a rhythm that predated any instrument created by the hands of man. Alec could feel her pleasure building as her body literally vibrated beneath him. His vision narrowed so tightly, as he returned his face to her skin, as if the scent she gave off were the only acceptable oxygen he could breath into his lungs. Each time her fingers grazed against his scalp, tender and delicate with a grace unlike what was found in simple words.

Transcendent.

The word flash in his mind as he realized now the truth behind what had been shared between two bodies. Never before and he was afraid, never again, would he feel this perfection, this unity, with another human being. There were no longer two bodies sharing a small and ever decreasing space... Alec felt as if some part of him, his soul, the love he knew he was capable of, the thing that defined who he was beyond molecules and atoms and biology, it had fused to her as surely as his body took in the oxygen necessary to life.

She was necessary to his life. And he would never be able to tell her that.

He stilled within her, bittersweet as the last of her orgasm ebbed away. Trying to put off the moment he knew was coming. He never wanted to leave the sweet cleft that sheltered him, nourished him. But time was fickle as it swept on and as her body tightened one last time around him, shuddering, Alec jerked himself back, swearing mutely at the startlement in her eyes.

But she understood as he collapsed slightly, bracing his head in the crook of her shoulder, hoping that she would mistake the tears that leaked from his eyes as simple sweat from their exertions. She pulled him close, tightly in to her body, though not as close as they were only moments previous, his body molded against hers as his orgasm washed over him. She stroked his lower back as he made the hated countermeasure to impregnating her, having only remembered at the last moment that he'd had no protection of a physical nature.

But as she cooed in his ear, humming a soft, giggling melody, he knew that she was aware of why he had done it. Rubbing her cheek against his hair, he heard the words float between them.

"Thank you," her voice was light and unencumbered and he envied that she carried these days and moments with the freedom allotted to her in this lifetime. It was enough and yet never would be that she had come into his life, for at least a little while. But Alec just couldn't let her know. Not the full truth of it anyways. That didn't mean that he couldn't give her something. Though it would never compare with all that she had given him.

"No, thank you Maxie," he turned his face back to hers, pressing another kiss to the corner of her upturned lips. A smile that he wished could stay on her face forever and another day.


End file.
